Añorando tus brazos
by Hadelqui
Summary: Edward y Bella están prometidos, pero tras el atentado de las torres gemelas, los hombres son llamados al frente y Edward debe partir con el resto de hombres. Bella no puede soportarlo y va en su busca, pero las cosas nunca salen como esperamos. ExB
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

"¡A COMENZADO LA GUERRA! ¡A COMENZADO LA GUERRA!" Eso era lo único que se escuchaba en Forks desde hacía meses y Isabella Swan no soportaba pensar en la cantidad de heridos y muertos que eso conllevaba.

Ella era hija del agente de policía de Forks, o mejor dicho, lo era. Su padre había sido llamado a filas y había muerto al poco de empezar la guerra. De eso hacía casi dos meses y ella no hacía más que darle vueltas a su situación.

Fue caminando rápidamente hacia casa de su prometido, un mal presentimiento la invadía por dentro, necesitaba sentir los brazos de su amado para calmarse.

Edward estaba en el jardín de su casa, sentado bajo un árbol pensativo cuando vio a Bella entrar y dirigirse a él. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y la ayudó a sentarse a su lado.

-Hola preciosa- Besó sus labios- No te esperaba tan pronto.

-Tenía ganas de verte- Se abrazó a él- He tenido un mal presentimiento desde que me he levantado.

-¿Un mal presentimiento?- Edward estaba muy serio- ¿Por que?

-No se porque, pero tengo la sensación de que si te suelto te vas a ir- Edward suspiró bajando la mirada.

-Bella, me han llamado al frente.

-¡NO!- Se aferró más fuerte a él- ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDES IRTE! ¡No me abandones tú también!

-Sabes que no tengo alternativa, debo ir al frente dentro de dos semanas.

-Pues iré contigo, me alistaré yo también- Dijo con firmeza- Combatiré a tu lado.

-¡NO!- Levantó la mirada mirándola con furia- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo si quiera!

-¿Por qué no? Tú vas a combatir, yo no puedo estar aquí esperando a que llegue una carta diciéndome que has muerto.

-Bella- Tomó su rostro entre sus manos- No quiero que vayas a combatir, eres lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida, si te ocurriera algo no me lo perdonaría jamás.

-¡No quiero estar aquí esperando sin saber si volverás a mi lado! Tiene que haber alguna forma de que no te vayas, alguna forma de que puedas quedarte conmigo.

-No la hay, mi padre ha estado intentando que nos anulen el llamamiento- Bella lo miró horrorizada- Mi padre también ha sido llamado al frente como médico militar.

Bella se puso a llorar, abrazó sus rodillas y hundió su cara en sus piernas, todo el mundo de felicidad que habían planeado un año atrás cuando Edward le pidió matrimonio se venía abajo en tan solo un momento.

-No llores, te lo suplico. Esto también es duro para mi- La abrazó- Te prometo que volveré a tu lado, que formaremos la familia que habíamos deseado.

-¿Y si no vuelves? No podré seguir viviendo si te pierdo.

-No me perderás te aseguro que volveré a tu lado- Bella no le miró, se apretó más fuerte contra sus piernas- Bella, quería pedirte algo, para mi es un aliciente para luchar por volver.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó levantando la mirada- Pide lo que quieras.

-¿Te casarías conmigo antes de que me marche?

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Edward asintió- Claro que me casaré contigo.

Edward la abrazó con fuerza y cariño, sabía que así podría soportar mejor todos los padecimientos que le iba a tocar vivir, porque tendría a su ángel en casa padeciendo y esperando por él.

Se adentraron en la casa y vieron a Esme llorando y a Carlisle muy serio y cabizbajo en el sofá, toda la familia estaba sufriendo los efectos de la batalla. Pero cuando les dijeron que se iban a casar antes de su marcha, una luz iluminó sus corazones y sus rostros, a pesar del dolor había algo por lo que sonreír.

La boda se celebró una semana después de la gran noticia, no había mucho que preparar, iba a ser discreta e íntima, tan solo familiares y amigos cercanos. Bella lloró por no poder tener a sus padres junto a ella. Su madre había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña quedándose sola con su padre hasta que la guerra hizo su fatídica labor llevándoselo.

Esa noche, la pasaron en la antigua casa de Bella, la que había sido de sus padres. Ambos se entregaron el uno al otro y sellaron su unión, haciendo que sus corazones estuvieran más unidos que nunca.

Dos días después, toda la familia se marchó a Seatle, ahí era de donde debían partir los nuevos reclutas y ahí era donde se iban a quedar a vivir Esme y Bella mientras durara la guerra para tener noticias del frente todos los días.

Los días pasaron rápidos para ellos cuatro, demasiado rápidos y pronto tuvieron que despedirse con la esperanza de que existiera algún dios que les ayudara a sobrevivir a toda esa lucha. Edward y Carlisle miraron a sus mujeres llorando desde el andén de la estación mientras el tren se alejaba de allí, no giraron la vista hasta que fue imposible verlas, entonces los dos cogieron sus bolsas y se encaminaron a su compartimiento. Los dos llevaban puesto su uniforme de color verdad, al igual que todos los demás hombres que viajaban en ese tren.

El tren los llevaría hasta Washington donde debían tomar un vuelo que los llevaría hasta Europa, ahí debían tomar otro tren hasta llegar a su destino Afganistán.

Ninguno de los que iba en esos vagones iba por gusto, los voluntarios habían viajado nada más empezar la guerra y habían caído la mayoría en su primer enfrentamiento. Todos los que estaban ahí pensaban lo mismo, esa guerra no tenía ningún sentido, a pesar de lo ocurrido en las torres gemelas, todo el país no tenía la culpa, todo había sido provocado por un grupo de terroristas.

Con ese pensamiento llegaron a su destino, donde vieron a un montón de heridos y enfermos. Carlisle fue llevado rápidamente al hospital de campaña para que comenzara a trabajar en el momento, Edward fue colocado en el escuadrón táctico de asalto, encargado de preparar las estrategias y enfrentarse cara a cara con el enemigo. Su oficial al mando era Emmet McCarthie, el mejor soldado con el que contaba el ejército estadounidense en esos momentos.

Edward fue a su tienda a esperar a que su padre volviera, dentro de la tienda estaba un chico rubio de ojos azules, y pelo rizado.

-Hola, creo que compartimos tienda- Dijo el joven- Soy Jasper Withlock, un placer.

-Edward Cullen- Estrechó su mano- ¿Estás por voluntad propia o por obligación?

-Por obligación, ahora debería estar disfrutando de la compañía de mi esposa, nos casamos hace una semana.

-A mi me ocurre lo mismo- Sonrió Edward sin ganas- No veo el momento de volver a su lado.

Edward encontró en Jasper un gran amigo con el que poder hablar en los momentos en los que no estaban combatiendo, ambos tenían muchas cosas en común.

Carlisle también trabó amistad con él y con el general McCarthie, los cuatro eran como una pequeña familia. De esa forma pudieron soportar los primeros meses de enfrentamiento contra los afganos.

* * *

**He aquí una nueva historia, mientras subo la de "El milagro que nos unió". De las dos voy a actualizar con frecuencia, este finde me pondre a fondo con las dos.**

**Espero que os guste la idea, os llevaréis sorpresitas con esta historia, ya lo veréis.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios dandome vuestra opinión**

**Nos leemos  
**


	2. 1º La ayuda humanitaria

**1º- La ayuda humanitaria**

Habían pasado varios meses desde que los hombres Cullen se marcharon a combatir, no habían podido comunicarse con ellos, las cartas no llegaban y no podían usar los teléfonos. Lo único que sabían era que aun continuaban con vida porque no habían aparecido ni en la lista de bajas ni en la de personas desaparecidas.

Cada día era una tortura para ellas, mientras estaban en casa no hacían más que escuchar o por la radio o por la televisión noticias del frente, cuando bajaban a comprar todo el mundo hablaba de la guerra, no había forma de que algo no les hiciera pensar que ellos podían no volver.

Un día, Esme y Bella fueron como todos los días hacia el ayuntamiento para conocer las bajas y esperar que ninguno de ellos hubiera resultado herido, pero no solo se encontraron con la lista de bajas y desaparecidos, también estaban pidiendo voluntarios para ir a la guerra como ayuda humanitaria.

Las dos comprobaron las listas y tras ver que no estaban ni Carlisle ni Edward, Bella se decidió.

-Esme, voy a ir como ayuda humanitaria.

-¿Pero que dices Bella? Es muy peligroso, no puedes hacer eso- Esme la cogió de los hombros- Debes quedarte aquí, no arriesgues tu vida por nada.

-Esme, no puedo continuar así, si voy puede que los encuentre- Bella se puso a llorar- No puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que él está combatiendo cada día, sabiendo que puede que no lo vuelva a ver.

-Bella, te entiendo- Esme la abrazó- Pero jugarte la vida en el frente, aunque no sea combatiendo, no es la solución. Imaginate que te sucede algo y Edward vuelve a casa, ¿que pasa con él?

-¿Y que pasa conmigo si él no vuelve?- Se limpió las lágrimas y miró a Esme- Voy a hacerlo Esme, si no lo hago me moriré aquí por el sufrimiento.

Bella se soltó del abrazo de Esme y se encaminó hacia la mesa donde estaban apuntándose tanto hombres como mujeres para prestar ayuda. Se apuntó y le dieron dos días para prepararse, después se encaminaría hacia el frente.

Bella se giró para volver con Esme, pero ella ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, Bella no la veía. Caminó por los alrededores del ayuntamiento buscándola, y se sorprendió al encontrarla en una pequeña capilla. Estaba totalmente desierta a excepción de Esme, Bella se adentró en la capilla y se arrodilló junto a Esme.

-No sabía que eras creyente.

-No lo soy, pero por probar no se pierde nada- Esme tenía la voz llorosa- Voy a venir a rezar todos los días, si volvéis los tres me haré creyente- Levantó la mirada hacia Bella- Admiro mucho lo que vas a hacer, de verdad, pero ahora eres mi hija. No quiero perderte a ti también.

-Gracias Esme, tú eres la única madre que he conocido, hace tanto que murió la mía que ya apenas la recuerdo- Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Esme- Vamos a casa, disfrutemos de lo poco que nos queda juntas antes de que me marche.

Las dos fueron hacia casa, Esme se sentía derrotada, sola, todos los seres que amaba se encaminaban hacia el frente con muy pocas esperanzas de volver, y ella no podía hacer nada por impedirlo.

Llegó el momento de que Bella se encaminara a su destino, subió al tren, se despidió de Esme y se metió en un compartimiento, estaba sola ante un peligro que nunca habia imaginado, y no pudo evitarlo, se puso a rezar al igual que había hecho Esme dos días antes.

Una vez en las fronteras, los dividieron en grupos de cinco personas, cada grupo tomó un tren diferente para repartirse por el país proporcionando ayuda, Bella estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que esto sería duro.

-Hola- Dijo una joven más o menos de su edad- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

-Claro- Le dedicó una sonrisa- Somos compañeras ahora.

-Si, tienes razón. Soy Alice Withlock.

-Bella Cullen- Se estrecharon las manos- ¿Tú porque estás aquí?

-Porque no puedo vivir sin saber que le ocurre a mi marido, me moría esperando a saber si había caído o no.

-A mi me ocurre lo mismo- Las dos se miraron fijamente, parecían conocerse de toda la vida- Creo que nos llevaremos bien Alice.

-Si, creo lo mismo. Es estupendo tener una amiga en este lugar.

Se convirtieron en amigas inseparables, iban de pueblo en pueblo atendiendo heridos y proporcionando medicinas y alimentos. Se trasladaban en tren y en algunos casos no podían parar para socorrer a los heridos debido a que el pueblo estaba siendo arrasado y el tren no paraba en esos momentos.

Una noche, el tren se detuvo sin motivo aparente, aun no habían llegado a ningún pueblo, eso asustó mucho a Alice y Bella, las dos se tomaron de las manos y esperaron nerviosas. La puerta de su vagón se abrió y un montón de soldados enemigos se abalanzaron contra ellos y los golpearon. Alice y Bella perdieron el sentido.

Al despertar, las dos se encontraban en una celda, estaban atadas de pies y manos y un soldado enemigo estaba vigilándolas al otro lado de la celda.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Alice con una brecha en la frente.

-Me duele un poco el pómulo izquierdo y el labio.

-Te han dado un buen golpe en la cara, tienes un moratón y te han partido el labio.

-¡¡¡SILENCIO!!!

Las dos se callaron ante el grito del soldado, y esperaron nerviosas a que alguien les dijera que estaba ocurriendo, donde se encontraban.

No sabían cuanto tiempo transcurrió hasta que alguien se decidió a ir a verlas, era un hombre de piel oscura, tenía rastas y tenía unos ojos que daban miedo.

-Son amerricanas, ¿verrdad?- Preguntó el hombre con un acento muy raro. Ellas asintieron- Mi nombrre es Laurrent, soy corronel de uno de los escuadrrones más fuertes del ejercito afgano, os encontrráis en la ciudad de Baraki Barak.

-¿Qué quieren de nosotras?

-Ustedes dos van a servirrnos de moneda de cambio con el ejérrcito amerricano- Dijo él- Y si ellos no acceden al cambio entonces nosotrros os matarremos delante de ellos.

Bella y Alice se pusieron blancas del miedo, sabían que podían correr riesgos pero no esperaban que fueran de ese tipo.

* * *

**Primero de todo, las "RR" son para marcar el acento.**

**Ahora, espero que os guste, aunque no hayáis dejado nada más que un comentario. Gracias a "**supattinsondecullen" por dejar ese comentario.

**Creo que esta historia os gustará así que por favor, leerla, el próximo cap os encantara**


	3. 2º El reencuentro

**2º- El reencuentro**

Edward esperaba en su tienda que llegara la hora, él y su pelotón tenían una misión, negociar con uno de los grupos más peligrosos del enemigo. Debían ir a una zona neutral para tratar los puntos de un posible acuerdo de armisticio temporal, aunque él no estaba muy seguro de nada de eso, no se fiaba del enemigo en ningún sentido.

-Cullen, es hora de irse- Dijo su superior- Nos marchamos en cinco minutos.

-Ya estoy preparado teniente McCarthie.

Edward cogió su arma y su mochila de asalto y se juntó con el resto, su padre y Emmet iban los primeros y Jasper y él detrás. No necesitaban más hombres, de lo contrario podrían intimidar al otro grupo y entonces era seguro que no habría pacto de no agresión.

Caminaron durante toda la noche, escuchando como se disparaba cerca de donde ellos estaban, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no tener que preocuparse. No se encontraron con ningún tipo de compañía, ni amiga ni enemiga y por fin llegaron al punto de encuentro.

Los afganos habían instalado una tienda de campaña, en el centro había una mesa con el coronel que quería hacer el pacto con ellos. A su lado había dos personas con la cara tapada por sacos de tela, Edward creyó que se trataba de mujeres.

Se acercaron a ellos con las armas en alto en señal de pacifismo, iban despacio, los afganos no les quitaban los ojos de encima y no bajaban las armas. El grupo llegó y Emmet se sentó frente a ellos con Carlisle, Edward y Jasper se quedaron detrás.

-Saludos señorr McCarthie- Dijo Laurent- Veo que habéis accedido a pactarr con nosotrros.

-Eso dependerá del trato que queráis hacer vosotros.

-Bueno, es más bien un interrcambio lo que quierro hacerr- Señaló a las chicas- Estas dos jovencitas son amerricanas, estaban en el trren que asaltamos ayerr de ayuda humanitarria.

-Así que sois vosotros los responsables de la masacre de aquel tren.

-Necesitabamos algo con lo que asegurrarnos el interrcambio- Le quitó el saco de la cabeza a la chica de la izquierda y Jasper se tenso al ver a su mujer amordazada y con el cuchillo de uno de los soldados afganos en el cuello. Alice tenía los ojos cerrados y lloraba con desesperación- Es una chica prreciosa, una joya parra cualquierr comerrciante de este país- Le quitó el saco a la otra chica y Edward se quedó congelado al igual que Carlisle al ver a Bella en la misma situación que Alice- Y esta es perrfecta, porr esta pagarría hasta el mismísimo Aláh- Acarició la mejilla de Bella, ella no se movió, tan solo dejó escapar sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis a cambio de su libertad?

-No creo que tengáis nada que nosotrros querramos- Aseguró Laurent- Perro yo soy un hombrre de paz, yo busco el fin de la guerra, porr esa razón soltarremos a las chicas con la condición de que ustedes los amerricanos no cirrculen más porr esta zona de montañas- Señaló a su alrededor- Quierro que sea un campo de refugiados y de la única compañía que me fío es de la suya, he escuchado cosas muy buenas de su pelotón. Nosotrros estamos dispuestos a firrmarr un pacto de no agrresión y a devolverr a chicas siemprre que amerricanos no adentrrarrse en esta zona.

-Me parece una condición aceptable, pero sus hombres tampoco podrán adentrarse en los campamentos americanos, se que tiene mucha influencia en el ejército, si usted no viola el tratado nosotros tampoco.

Laurent sonrió y le estrechó la mano, uno de sus hombres preparó el papel donde ambos firmarían el tratado de no agresión, mientras se firmaba no se bajaron los cuchillos de las gargantas de las chicas, y debido a la presión de aquel momento, ambas quedaron inconscientes. Cuando firmaron, Edward y Jasper tomaron entre sus brazos a las dos, a sus esposas, y caminaron tras Emmet y Carlisle alejándose de aquel lugar. Acamparon en una cueva a mitad de camino para que Carlisle las revisara, Bella fue la primera en abrir los ojos, Carlisle aun no había tenido tiempo de revisarla y aun seguía atada.

-¿Donde estoy?- Preguntó desorientada, sin ver nada a su alrededor, solo el techo. Recordó lo que había sucedido- No me hagan daño por favor- Se puso a llorar.

-Bella, tranquilízate, estás a salvo- Escuchó la voz de Carlisle.

Al escuchar su voz, ella se incorporó y lo vio con Alice, entonces miró a su alrededor. Junto a Alice había un hombre rubio, de pelo rizado, la tomaba de la mano. Siguió mirando y vio sentado en la entrada de la cueva a un hombre muy musculoso que las miraba impasivo, pero siguió recorriendo la cueva con la mirada y encontró los ojos que tanto había anhelado ver, aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que la hipnotizaban estaban mirándola con preocupación.

-Edward- Susurró al verlo.

-Si Bella, estoy aquí- Le acarició la mejilla donde estaba amoratada- Espera, voy a desatarte.

Edward quitó las ataduras de Bella y la sentó con cuidado, ella no pudo separar la vista de él, lo había extrañado tanto que no podía evitar mirarle, tenía miedo de estar soñando y que se desvaneciera al despertar.

-Gracias- Susurró de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo muy seriamente- ¿Como has acabado en manos de esos hombres?

-Soy voluntaria del grupo de ayuda humanitaria, anoche atracaron el tren en el que íbamos Alice y yo.

-¿¡Como se te ha ocurrido hacer algo así!?- Gritó furioso- ¿¡Y si te hubiera pasado algo!? ¡No tienes ni idea del miedo que sentí cuando te vi allí! ¡Casi me muero!

-¡No me grites!- Dijo ella levantándose de donde estaba- ¡Puede que yo no tenga ni idea de combatir, pero lo que tú has sentido al verme lo he sentido yo junto a Esme estos meses cada vez que mirábamos la lista de bajas!

-¡Me lo prometiste Bella!

-No, te prometí no alistarme para combatir, y eso lo he cumplido. Yo solo estoy aquí para ayudar a los heridos y proporcionar alimentos- Bella lo miraba con fiereza- Se lo que estás pensando y la respuesta es no. ¡No voy a volver a casa!

-¡Calmaos los dos!- Exigió Emmet acercándose a donde ellos estaban- Edward, ve a la entrada, te toca guardia- Edward apretó los puños por la ira pero no dijo nada y obedeció al instante- Y usted, señora Cullen, vuelva a tumbarse, no está en condiciones de moverse demasiado.

Carlisle terminó de revisar a Alice, se encontraba en perfecto estado salvo por la brecha en la cabeza, fue hasta donde se encontraba Bella y la revisó también.

-¿Esme también ha venido?- Preguntó preocupado.

-No, Esme se quedó en casa. Intentó que yo hiciera lo mismo pero no pudo evitar que viniera.

-Es usted muy valiente señora Cullen- Dijo Emmet mirándola fijamente- Pero quizá debería haber hecho caso de su suegra y quedarse en casa, esto no es un juego- Bella escuchó como Edward decía algo desde la entrada, y aunque no lo entendió pudo imaginarse lo que había dicho.

-Se que no es un juego, por eso quise venir- Dijo firmemente- Aquí muere mucha gente que podría sobrevivir con los medios adecuados, si mi marido puede estar entre esos hombres considero que es mi deber hacer eso, a mi me gustaría que los demás hicieran eso por él de estar en mi lugar.

-¡Tú marido está en perfectas condiciones!- Gritó Edward desde la puerta- ¡Ya puedes volver a casa!

-¡No me iré por mucho que te enfades conmigo!- Bella estaba totalmente decidida.

-¿Alice está aquí por el mismo motivo que tú?- Preguntó Jasper mirando a su amada fijamente. Bella asintió- Debí imaginar que Alice no sería capaz de quedarse en casa, eso no le pega.

-Discúlpeme señora Cullen- Dijo Emmet.

-Bella, por favor.

-Claro Bella. ¿Por algún casual no habréis visto a una mujer rubia, alta y delgada llamada Rosalie?

-No la he visto pero he escuchado hablar de ella- Emmet se quedó sorprendido- Es el ejemplo a seguir de todas las mujeres que hemos venido en misión de ayuda. Ella ha llevado alimento y medicinas a lugares que se suponía que no se podía. No tuve el honor de conocerla porque estaba fuera cuando yo llegué.

-Rose también está aquí- Dijo él cabizbajo- Ella si que no debería estar aquí.

-¿Por que?

-Cuando me llamaron para alistarme estaba apunto de dar a luz- Emmet estaba muy serio- No se que ha sido del bebé que íbamos a tener, pero supongo que si ella está aquí es que no sobrevivió.

-Seguro que si, no se preocupe- Bella cogió su mano- Cuando lleguemos al campamento intentaré contactar con el centro humanitario, allí me dirán algo más de ella.

-Se lo agradezco.

-Bella, estás perfectamente- Sonrió Carlisle y le dio un abrazo- Me alegro de que esté bien, gracias por preocuparte tanto por nosotros.

-Somos una familia Carlisle, y las familias se cuidan mutuamente- Respondió devolviéndole el abrazo.

Jasper tuvo que hacer su turno de vigilancia, Edward volvió y se acercó a Bella, que estaba despierta de espaldas a él, acurrucada con una manta por encima intentando quitarse el frío. Edward no pudo evitarlo y la abrazó por la espalda, tumbándose tras ella.

-Estás helada- Volvió a levantarse, cogió la manta de su mochila y los tapó a ambos- No quiero que enfermes.

-¿Ah, no? Ese sería un buen motivo para alejarme de ti- Bella estaba muy molesta- Si no quieres tenerme contigo dilo claramente y no pongas escusas estúpidas.

-¿Escusas estúpidas? ¿Es estúpido que me preocupe porque mi esposa no sufra daño alguno?

-Lo es cuando tú no haces más que correr peligro- Se giró a mirarle y Edward pudo ver el moratón de su cara totalmente.

-Ahora ya no tiene remedio, estás aquí y no puedo hacer nada por eso- Dijo acariciándole el moratón- Siempre te querré a mi lado Bella, siempre. Pero no puedo con la idea de que algo malo te ocurra.

-Lo mismo me ocurre a mi- Ella besó sus labios con pasión- No habrá nada que consiga alejarme de ti.

Edward la abrazó y besó sus cabellos, había extrañado tanto su calor, su olor, su tacto... Al rodearla con sus brazos se sintió completo de nuevo, y se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Bella se dormía sobre su pecho, tranquila al sentir su respiración.

Emmet no pudo evitar pensar en su adorada Rosalie, en si su bebé estaría a salvo o lo habría perdido, esperaba con todo su corazón que los dos estuvieran bien.

Carlisle pensó en Esme, en el dolor que debería estar sintiendo por no saber como estaban ninguno de los tres, y en lo fuerte que era por soportarlo.

Jasper alternaba su vista entre la zona exterior a la cueva y la interior para ver a Alice, se había sentido a morir cuando la vio entre esos hombres, pero ahora que estaba de nuevo junto a él se sentía feliz.

Ninguno de ellos se esperaba lo que iba a encontrar al día siguiente en el campamento base.

*****************************************************************************************************  
¿Qué os parece? ¿Está bien?**

**NO quería que fuera muy cruenta pero tampoco quería un encuentro muy empalagoso, así que me salió esto. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Gracias por los pocos reviews que me habéis dejado, los que lo habéis hecho sois geniales.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	4. 3º Acompañante inesperado

**3º- Acompañante inesperado**

A la mañana siguiente, Alice y Bella fueron las primeras en despertar, Bella le explicó lo que había ocurrido desde que se desmayaron, y Alice dirigió su mirada a la entrada donde estaba Jasper que se había quedado dormido en su turno de vigilancia. Alice se acercó con la manta que la había estado tapando a ella por la noche y se la colocó sobre los hombros, ambas se asomaron a la entrada a que les diera el aire, necesitaban despejarse.

-Los hemos encontrado- Sonrió Bella mirando a su amiga.

-Más bien al revés- Se rió Alice- Parece mentira que después de tantos meses esperando y sufriendo al fin los hayamos encontrado.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Bella estaba preocupada- Si seguimos con los voluntarios de ayuda humanitaria nos alejaran de ellos, y si no nos devolverán a casa.

-Puede que haya una forma de permanecer cerca de ellos, pero necesitamos que algún médico nos autorice.

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido Alice?- Bella la miraba con esperanza.

-Podemos ser enfermeras en el frente, ayudar a los médicos en los hospitales de campaña.

Bella sonrió ante esa idea, era un plan perfecto y conocía al médico indicado para que les diera una autorización, pero sería al llegar al campamento base y a solas, de lo contrario, Edward y Jasper se lo impedirían.

-¡Bella!- Se escuchó la voz de Edward desesperada desde el interior de la cueva.

-Estoy aquí- Se asomó- Alice y yo necesitábamos un poco de aire.

-Alice- La voz de Jasper se escuchó en un susurro mientras veía a su adorada esposa en pie a pocos pasos de él- ¡Alice!- Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Edward corrió hasta donde estaba Bella y la abrazó también, no la soltó hasta que la volvió a adentrar en la cueva.

-No vuelvas a salir sin avisar- La regañó en cuanto la hubo sentado sobre la manta de nuevo- Casi me da un infarto al ver que no estabas.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte, solo estaba hablando con Alice en la entrada.

Edward apoyó su rostro en el pecho de Bella mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cintura intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón, al no verla había temido lo peor.

-Siento interrumpir tan tierna escena pero debemos ponernos en marcha- Dijo Emmet levantándose del lugar que había ocupado para dormir- Dadles algo para que se pongan encima y emprendamos la marcha.

Edward y Jasper sacaron unas chaquetas que tenían y se las pusieron, aun era muy temprano y podrían enfermar si no se abrigaban bien de las temperaturas de aquel lugar. Emmet emprendió la marcha, tras él marchaba Carlisle a paso rápido, Edward ayudaba a Bella a mantener el paso al igual que Jasper hacía con Alice. Estuvieron caminando en silencio hasta que Emmet ordenó que se agacharan tras un montículo de tierra que había en las proximidades del campamento.

-¿Qué ocurre señor?- Preguntó Jasper preocupado por el parón repentino.

-Algo no va bien- Dijo mientras sacaba sus prismáticos de la mochila- Deberían haber detectado ya nuestra llegada y haber mandado un jeep para comprobar quienes somos.

-Tienes razón, es muy extraño- Carlisle concordó con él.

Emmet miró por los prismáticos varias veces porque no creía lo que veía, el campamento estaba completamente arrasado, las tiendas estaban quemadas, los jeeps volcados y en llamas.

-¡Han asaltado el campamento!- Emmet se apresuró en guardar los prismáticos y coger su arma- Vamos a acercarnos lentamente, no creo que el autor de ese acto continúe allí pero hay que ser precavidos. Las dos señoras irán en medio de nosotros, las rodearemos cada uno por un flanco. Y todos en silencio.

-De acuerdo- Alice y Bella estaban pálidas.

-Quiero que me escuchen las dos con atención- Emmet se puso serio- Ahora mismo me da igual el motivo que las ha hecho venir, si les digo que corran lo hacen, si les digo que se agachen lo hacen, y si les digo que nos dejen ahí lo hace, ¿me han entendido?

-Pero...- Intentaron rebatir las dos.

-No hay peros- Sentenció Emmet- Esto es la guerra y, nos guste o no, nosotros somos soldados. Si no son capaces de darme su palabra de que acatarán mis órdenes sean cuales sean, me veré obligado a atarlas y dejarlas aquí.

-¡No!- Bella lo miró con dolor- Aceptamos las condiciones, prometemos acatar las órdenes- Alice asintió con ella.

Se encaminaron hacia allí lentamente, intentando que si había todavía algún enemigo, no se percatara de su presencia. Se adentraron en el campamento y Emmet fue caminando despacio a lo largo de el extenso territorio que ocupaban, no había nadie.

-Está vacío, podéis relajaros un poco, pero estar atentos a cualquier cosa.

Edward tomó la mano de Bella y la apretó en silencio intentando transmitirle tranquilidad, Jasper abrazó a Alice suavemente. Carlisle se encaminó a lo que había sido el hospital de campaña buscando algún resto de medicamentos o utensilio que pudiera serles útil, mientras Emmet intentaba averiguar que había sucedido.

-Busquemos algo de comer, puede que hayan quedado cosas sin quemarse- Propuso Edward.

Los cuatro caminaron lentamente a lo largo del campamento recogiendo las cosas que quedaban de comida, pero Bella se paró en seco sin motivo aparente.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?- Edward se preocupó.

-¿No lo escuchas?

-¿Escuchar el que?- Edward miró a Alice y Jasper que miraban perplejos a Bella, nadie oía nada.

-Si, es un llanto.

Bella caminó rodeando un coche volcado, se asomó bajo el y vio el cuerpo de un soldado colocado de forma extraña.

-Cariño, tu imaginación te ha jugado una mala pasada, además ¿que iba a hacer una bebé en un...?- Se escuchó el llanto que Bella había oído justo del mismo lugar donde estaba el soldado. Antes de que Edward y Jasper pudieran reaccionar de su sorpresa, Bella movió el cuerpo de aquel hombre y encontró un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y los sacó de aquel lugar.

-¡Dios mío! ¡PAPÁ! ¡CORRE!- Gritó Edward ayudando a Bella a apartarse de aquel vehículo. Alice le proporcionó una manta para taparlo mientras Jasper buscaba algo de agua para darle al pequeño.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Gritó Carlisle corriendo hacia ellos preocupado con Emmet junto a él. Al llegar vieron a Bella con el pequeño- ¿De donde ha salido ese niño?

-Estaba bajo el soldado que está en ese coche volcado- Explicó Edward- Bella escuchó el llanto antes que nadie y lo encontró.

-Cerca de aquí hay un pequeño bunquer abandonado, es muy antiguo, podremos guarecernos ahí de momento- Explicó Emmet rápidamente- Démonos prisa, pronto empezará a llover.

Emprendieron la marcha, Bella llevaba al pequeño en sus brazos mientras, Edward la mantenía sujeta para que caminara al mismo ritmo sin poner en peligro al pequeño. Los demás caminaban junto a ellos a excepción de Emmet que iba primero mostrando el camino.

Empezó a llover, tuvieron que tapar a Bella con una manta para que no se mojara el pequeño, y tuvieron suerte de que el bunquer estaba realmente cerca.

Emmet entró con el arma por delante, seguido de Jasper por si pasaba algo, Alice fue la siguiente, Carlisle a continuación con una linterna intentando alumbrar el camino de Emmet, después Bella con el niño, Edward cerraba la marcha asegurándose de que nadie los seguía.

Emmet llegó a un interruptor y al pulsarlo, las luces llenaron aquel lugar, Edward cerró el bunquer para evitar que algún visitante no deseado se colara, Carlisle cogió el brazo de Bella y la condujo a una cama que había.

-Pon al pequeño ahí, veamos como está- Bella obedeció- Quítale esas ropas que lleva, habrá que buscarle algo mejor que eso o enfermará- Bella le quitó la ropa lentamente mientras el niño no dejaba de llorar.

-Yo me encargaré de su ropa- Dijo Alice rápidamente- Coso muy rápido, mañana mismo puedo tener ropa abrigada para él y tener recambios.

Bella le entregó la ropa a Jasper que se puso junto a Alice para ayudarla, Emmet inspeccionó un poco aquel lugar, que tenía varias estancias, y Edward se sentó junto a la cama donde estaba el pequeño con Bella en su pierna, ella no dejaba de mirar al niño.

-Tiene fiebre- Explicó Carlisle mirando al pequeño- Además de que tiene hambre.

-Pobrecito- Bella le tomó su manita sin levantarse de la pierna de Edward. En cuanto sintió su mano, el niño se quedó callado y la miró.

-Eso ha sido asombroso- Edward estaba perplejo- Creo que le gustas al niño.

-Pues es genial porque necesito que esté tranquilo para examinarlo bien- Carlisle estaba muy serio.

Bella no soltó la mano del pequeño mientras Carlisle comprobaba como se encontraba, el pequeño no dejaba de mirarla con sus ojitos llorosos y Edward solo pudo apretarla contra él al ver aquella escena tan enternecedora.

************************************************************************************************************************************  
Espero que este os guste, no creo que os esperarais lo que ha ocurrido.**

**Gracias por comentar, me animais a seguir.  
**


	5. 4º Haciendo trampas

**4º- Haciendo trampas**

Carlisle terminó de revisar a pequeño y sonrió levemente hacia Bella, después lo tapó con una manta y se lo entregó.

-Hay que conseguir algo de comer para el niño, está muy desnutrido- Dijo Carlisle- Quitando eso, está bien- Se arrodilló frente a ellos- Ha tenido mucha suerte de no sufrir nada más.

-Venid aquí- Les llamó a todos Emmet desde otra estancia.

Todos fueron hasta donde Emmet les hablaba, entraron en una sala donde había muchos aparatos de comunicación a distancia, ropa de camuflaje y armas muy sofisticadas.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Parece que este bunquer no estaba tan abandonado como pensábamos, alguien ha estado utilizándolo y lo ha abandonado hace poco, han salido corriendo de aquí dejándolo todo- Explicó Emmet- El que estuviera en este bunquer sabía lo que iba a suceder en el campamento y se ha alejado- Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos- Y lo peor de todo es que estas armas son de nuestro ejército.

-¿Quieres decir que tenemos un traidor en nuestras filas?- Preguntó Carlisle enfadado.

-Eso mismo quiero decir- Suspiró- Voy a intentar comunicarme con el centro de mando con estos aparatos, vosotros acomodaros. Hay habitaciones y camas para todos, y tenemos comida en aquel armario para varios días- Todos asintieron- Bella- Ella lo miró- ¿Podrá ocuparse usted del bebé?

-Si, claro, él y yo ya nos entendemos- Le sonrió al pequeño que tenía cogido su dedo indice y se lo metía en boca.

-Creo que hay leche en polvo en ese estante- Dijo Emmet- No es lo mismo que la leche normal pero al menos podrá alimentarlo.

Alice y Jasper entraron en una de las estancias y se pusieron con la ropa de pequeño, Carlisle se metió en otra y dejó la bolsa que llevaba para buscar medicinas en el bunquer, Emmet se sentó frente a los aparatos de comunicación mientras Edward y Bella entraban en otra estancia con el pequeño.

Edward salió a por la leche y tardó más de lo que esperaba Bella, Edward, al abrir el armario y coger la leche se percató de que no tenían como dársela al pequeño, así que empezó a buscar algo que les pudiera servir. Buscando entre los estantes de abajo encontró algo que no esperaba, algunos pañales, un biberón y una carta.

-Señor, venga un momento- Emmet fue hasta Edward- Creo que debería ver esto- Le mostró lo que había encontrado y le entregó la carta.

-"El pequeño Seth debe morir en el mismo campamento que su padre, cuando lo tenga todo listo entréguelo y haga volar todo el campamento por los aires, que no sobreviva ninguno de los dos"- Emmet arrugó el papel mientras la ira le invadía- Lo tuvieron aquí hasta que tuvieron orden de matarlo- Emmet pegó un fuerte golpe en a pared y al hacerlo se escuchó el llanto del niño con desesperación- Llévale el alimento al niño, yo pensaré en esto a ver si averiguo algo del culpable o del padre del pequeño.

Edward asintió, se llevó la bolsa con todo y se adentró en a habitación donde Bella acunaba al niño intentando calmarlo. Ella no se percató de que él había entrado, siguió meciendo al niño que poco a poco iba cesando su llanto. Edward la observaba sonriente, estaba adorable haciendo eso y no pudo evitar abrazarse a su cintura.

-No te había escuchado entrar.

-Lo se- Sonrió contra su cuello.

-¿Qué ha sido ese golpe de hace un momento?- Bella estaba algo preocupada- El niño se ha asustado mucho al escucharlo.

-Hemos averiguado alguna cosa del pequeño- Dijo sacando el biberón de la bolsa y la leche en polvo- Junto a la bolsa que contenía todo esto había una nota- Edward vertió agua en el biberón y echó la leche antes de taparlo- El pequeño se llama Seth y querían matarlo a igual que ha su padre. Por lo visto su padre era un soldado que estaba en el campamento, y al niño lo llevaron a propósito.

Bella apretó al niño contra ella como queriendo protegerlo, miró a Edward horrorizada intentando ver algún signo de que no lo decía en serio. No encontró ninguno, al contrario, su expresión era seria y sombría. Él le entregó el biberón para que se lo diera y se sentó en la cama que había a la derecha. Bella se sentó a su lado y le dio el biberón al pequeño.

-Pobrecito, tiene tanta hambre que no le molesta que esté frío.

-El monstruo que lo haya tenido aquí no se ha preocupado de alimentarlo, suerte es que no tenga algún cardenal en el cuerpo- Edward miraba comer al pequeño que succionaba con ansias- Es un angelito que no merece el mal que han querido hacerle.

Bella no respondió, terminó de darle el biberón, le hizo eructar y lo tumbó en la cama de enfrente porque se había quedado dormido. Colocaron almohadas y mantas para que el niño no se cayera de la cama. Entonces Edward se tumbó y le hizo un hueco a Bella entre sus brazos, ella se acurrucó mirando al pequeño con los brazos de Edward en su cintura.

-Siento pena por lo que pueda pasarle al pequeño, esta solito en el mundo.

-No está solo, te tiene a ti- Edward la apretó contra él- Por como lo cuidas, cualquiera diría que es tuyo.

-¿Crees que sería una buena madre?

-No lo creo, lo se. Viendo como te comportas con Seth lo tengo claro- La giró hacia él- Cuando te he visto con él, viendo como lo acunabas, como él se calmaba contigo... - Edward besó sus labios con pasión- Quiero que tengamos un hijo Bella.

-Edward- Ella lo miró sorprendida- Yo también quiero que tengamos hijos pero estamos en mitad de una guerra en Afganistán.

-Lo se-Besó su cuello- Por eso quiero que vuelvas a Seatle con mi madre.

-¿¡Qué!?- Ella se separó bruscamente de él y se levantó de la cama- ¡No!

-Bella, por favor.

-¡No puedo creer que me hayas dicho que quieres tener un hijo con la intención de que me marche!- Bella estaba ofendida.

-No es esa mi intención- Edward intentó arreglarlo- De verdad quiero que tengamos un hijo, y si te lo pido ahora es por miedo a que me ocurra lo mismo que al padre del pequeño.

-¡No Edward!

-Por favor Bella- Se levantó y se acercó a ella- Debes volver de todas formas a Seatle. Debes poner a salvo a Seth- Bella miró al pequeño- Se que no podrás dejarlo aunque quieras quedarte, te conozco de maravilla- Bella empezó a llorar.

-No me hagas esto- Volvió a mirarle- Sentía que cada día me moría porque no sabía nada de ti, no me pongas en esa situación, por favor- Bella notó como sus lágrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas- No podré soportar otros meses sin ti.

-Podrás, lo harás porque Seth estará contigo- Besó su frente- Y prometo que volveré a tu lado- Edward vio como la defensa de Bella se desmoronaba- ¿Volverás a casa? ¿Te llevarás al pequeño contigo?- Asintió- Gracias- Intentó besarla pero ella se giró- Se que te duele dejarme aquí, pero es lo mejor Bella.

-No es lo mejor, solo es lo que tú quieres, y has buscado la escusa perfecta para echarme de aquí.

-Te aseguro que lo de tener un hijo no lo decía con esa intención, es la verdad, quiero que tengamos un hijo- Le cogió la barbilla y la volvió a enderezar hacia él, pero ella no le miraba.

-¿Para que tener un hijo si se va a quedar sin padre antes de nacer?

-¡Bella!- Edward la miró con severidad- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Volveré a tu lado!

-No eres adivino Edward, no puedes saberlo. Y no estoy dispuesta a tener un hijo tuyo si tú no estás a mi lado- Se separó de él- Y con respecto a Seth, haré otra cosa, antes de marcharme buscaré a su madre, si ella está viva no tendré que irme de aquí- Edward apretó los puños con fuerza, pensaba que esa batalla ya la tenía ganada y Bella había conseguido echarle abajo todo lo que había conseguido en tan solo un momento.

-Si es lo que quieres- Intentó que sonara lo menos duro posible, Bella pareció creer en sus palabras, se acercó a él y lo besó.

-Pensé que te opondrías más.

-Es estúpido oponerse si se que no me vas a hacer ni caso- La abrazó- ¿Puedo hacerte mía ahora?

-Si, siempre que usemos protección. Como te he dicho antes, Afganistán no es un buen país para tener un hijo.

Edward asintió, la tomó entre sus manos y la tumbó en la cama, besó sus labios y acarició su cuerpo, haciendo que ambos se excitaran muchísimo. Edward buscó en sus pantalones un preservativo que había guardado ahí esa misma mañana, se levantó para quitarse los pantalones y mientras lo hacía tuvo una idea.

-Preciosa, quítate los tuyos mientras me pongo el condón- Bella obedeció.

Edward aprovechó ese breve tiempo para agujerear un poco el condón, se lo puso y entró en ella, ambos se movieron al ritmo que marcaban sus corazones. Bella no se percató de la trampa hecha por Edward y desde entonces él haría eso cada vez que estuvieran juntos con la esperanza de que quedara embarazada y se marchara a casa

* * *

**Primero de todo, no se donde habéis leído en el capítulo anterior que Bella está embarazada pero no lo puse en ningún sitio.**

**Ahora, ya metidos en el capítulo, ¿que os ha parecido al actuación de Edward?**

**Espero vuestros reviews, por favor comentar que me ayudan a escribir  
**


	6. 5º Descubriendo a Edward

**5º- Descubriendo a Edward**

Seth se despertó a media noche llorando, Bella se levantó y lo cogió, el niño cesó el llanto pero continuó gimoteando, Bella supuso que tenía hambre y que necesitaría un cambio de pañal. Dejó al pequeño de nuevo en la cama y le preparó otro biberón, cogió un pañal y para no despertar a Edward tomó una manta, de nuevo al pequeño en brazos y salió de allí.

Emmet continuaba en el asiento intentando contactar con el mando central, Bella se sentó junto a él.

-¿No ha habido suerte?

-No- Suspiró derrotado- No se porque no consigo contactar con ellos.

-Pruebe a contactar con mi equipo de ayuda humanitaria, quizá ellos si respondan.

-Por probar no perdemos nada- Emmet miró al pequeño y sonrió al verlo alimentarse- Tiene suerte de que hayáis venido. Yo no tengo ni idea de niños, y a usted se le da de maravilla.

-Me encantan los niños- Sonrió mirando al pequeño- Si no hubiera empezado la guerra hubiera sido maestra en una escuela infantil- Retiró el biberón y lo tumbó sobre sus rodillas- Veamos que sorpresa me tiene guardada este señorito- Retiró el pañal con cuidado y con una toalla mojada en agua le limpió el pequeño traserito que tenía- Campeón, que bien te has quedado- Sonrió poniéndole el pañal limpio.

-Nunca he entendido como las mujeres sois capaces de hacer eso- Emmet puso cara de asco- Se reirá de mi pero prefiero tener que enfrentarme yo solo a todo el ejército afgano antes que cambiarle el pañal a un bebé.

-No es para tanto- Rió Bella- Si no le importa voy a acostar al niño, usted también debería descansar, mañana puede continuar intentándolo.

-Probaré un poco más y si no hay suerte después dormiré un poco.

Bella volvió a entrar y acostó al niño, volvió a tumbarse junto a Edward que la abrazó al instante.

-La próxima vez despiértame cariño- Dijo Edward acariciando su mejilla- No es justo que yo duerma más que tú.

-No importa Edward, solo han sido unos minutos- Le sonrió- Es un niño muy bueno.

-No veo el momento de verte con una gran barriguita con uno nuestro.

-¿Aun sigues con eso?- Bella no quiso girarse a verle- Edward, si tú no vienes conmigo no pienso tener ningún hijo.

-¿Por que?- Edward besó su cuello- Aunque no vuelva ahora mismo, volveré más adelante.

-No quiero discutir otra vez lo mismo. Buenas noches.

Edward se enfadó por la reacción de ella, entendía lo de tener un hijo en esa situación, no era ese el motivo aunque le agradaba la idea, el punto era que si se quedaba embarazada podría volver a casa sin quejas.

-Cariño, siento ponerme pesado- Dijo con voz juguetona- Solo me preocupo por ti- Volvió a besar su cuello- ¿Me perdonas?

-Te perdono- Ella notó como Edward bajaba su mano hacia su intimidad- ¿Se puede saber que haces?

-Disfrutar de mi mujer, he estado los últimos meses sin poder tocarte, necesito sentirte.

Bella se dejó llevar conmovida por esas palabras, se sentía tan dichosa que de nuevo no se percató de la jugada sucia de Edward con el preservativo.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se levantó y salió fuera dejando a Bella dormir un poco más al igual que al pequeño. Se encontró con su padre mirándole con mala cara.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Se lo que pretendes hacerle a Bella y me parece impropio de ti- Le dijo claramente.

-¿Como lo sabes?- Edward estaba realmente perplejo.

-Intenta no dejar las pruebas de tus fechorías a la vista de los demás- Dijo mostrándole uno de los condones dentro de la papelera común- Soy médico, se cuando un condón se rompe de forma natural o lo rompen.

-¿Y qué ocurre?

-¿De verdad vas a hacerle una jugada así?- En su voz sonó la decepción- Nunca me hubiera pensado eso de ti.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?

-Aceptar su decisión, ella es adulta y puede elegir por si misma- Carlisle se cruzó de brazos.

-No estoy dispuesto a permitir que se quede si puedo evitarlo- Edward desafió a su padre con la mirada- Espero que aunque no lo apruebes te quedes callado.

-Yo no soy quien para delatarte, pero cuando ella se entere no me vengas llorando por su reacción, porque te aseguro que no será de felicidad ante la noticia.

Carlisle se sentó junto a los mandos donde Emmet continuaba intentando contactar con el mando general.

-Nada, no hay forma, algo me impide contactar con el alto mando- Miró a Carlisle- Creo que seguiré el consejo de tu nuera Carlisle.

-¿Su consejo?- Edward se acercó a ellos sin entender.

-Anoche salió para darle el biberón al pequeño y me dijo que intentara contactar con el alto mando de la ayuda humanitaria. Creo que ahora mismo es lo único que me queda por probar.

Emmet movió las ruedas de la radio buscando la señal y para su sorpresa la encontró rápidamente.

-Al habla Emmet McCarthie, teniente de uno de los escuadrones de asalto. ¿Me oye alguien?

-Le oímos teniente, ¿podemos ayudarle en algo?

-Por fin alguien responde. Ayer, mientras estaba de misión con algunos de mis hombres, alguien masacró nuestro campamento, estamos al sur del país- Emmet explicó alegre por fin.

-Nos habían informado de ese suceso, su alto mando está bloqueando las transmisiones con las bases debido a ese suceso, parece que hay un infiltrado. ¿Donde se encuentran y cuantos son?

-Estamos en un bunquer cercano a la situación del campamento base que fue aniquilado. Somos cuatro soldados, Edward y Carlisle Cullen, Jasper Withlock y yo mismo. También se encuentran con nosotros dos mujeres pertenecientes a su grupo humanitario, eran rehenes de uno de los trenes asaltados, Alice Withlock e Isabella Cullen. Y hemos encontrado un bebé de apenas dos meses de vida.

-No se muevan de donde están, ahora de inmediato nos pondremos en contacto con sus superiores y les comunicaremos su localización. No se preocupen soldados, en una hora volveremos a contactar para informarles de las ordenes recibidas.

Se cortó la comunicación y todos estallaron en gritos eufóricos, la ayuda estaba en camino. Poco después apareció Alice con ropa para el pequeño, Jasper iba junto a ella sonriente, Bella apareció con el niño en brazos algo seria.

-¿Puedes hacerte cargo de él un poco Alice?- Bella se lo entregó- Edward, necesito hablar contigo un momento.

-Claro- Bella no le miró y fue directa a la habitación.

-¿Va todo bien?- Preguntó Jasper sorprendido de la forma de actuar de ella.

-Eso pensaba yo hasta ahora- Edward se giró a los demás y vio que todos lo miraban con la misma cara que Jasper a excepción de su padre.

-Creo que ella misma se ha dado cuenta de tu trampa Edward, ahora ve y sufre las consecuencias.

Carlisle se giró y lo ignoró por completo, el resto no entendía a que se refería Carlisle así que se giraron para hacer otras cosas. Edward se encaminó hacia la habitación que compartía con Bella intentando averiguar como podía haberlo pillado.

Entró y cerró tras de él antes de sentir un fortísimo bofetón en su cara, miró a Bella muy sorprendido de esa reacción y encontró en sus ojos dolor.

-¿¡Como has podido hacer algo así!?

-¿De que hablas?- Se hizo el inocente.

-¡De esto!- Sacó el segundo condón que habían usado, se veía claramente que estaba roto, más que el otro- ¿¡Como has podido ser tan rastrero!?

-¡Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta con tal de ponerte a salvo!- Edward se acercó a ella e intentó abrazarla

-¡No me toques! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!

-Bella, escúchame, esto no es para ponerse así...

-¿Ah, no?- Se alejó de él todo lo que pudo- ¿Y como he de tomármelo? ¿Bien? ¿Debo alegrarme de que mi marido me mienta e intente dejarme embarazada sin mi consentimiento?

-Tú me dijiste ayer que si querías tener hijos- Dijo él tajante.

-¡Pero no aquí!

-Por eso quiero que te marches a casa- Edward intentó acercarse a ella de nuevo.

-¡Cuando dije que no quería aquí me refería a que no quería mientras estuvieras tú aquí!- Se volvió a alejar de él- ¡Pensé que eras diferente! ¡Pensé que eras honesto! Por lo visto me equivoqué contigo.

-¡No! ¡No te equivocaste! ¡De verdad que no!

-Ya, claro- Bella se encaminó a la puerta- Ten clara una cosa, no vas a volver a tocarme, y si por algún casual estoy embarazada, no te apartaré de él porque eres su padre, pero despídete de mi para siempre.

Salió de ahí dejando destrozado a Edward con sus palabras. Era cierto que había sido una maniobra rastrera pero era su única esperanza de ponerla a salvo. Salió de ahí y encontró a Bella siendo abrazada por su padre, eso le dolió más, ni siquiera su padre apoyaba lo que había hecho.

En las miradas de los demás comprobó que ellos no sabían nada, ni Bella ni su padre habían dicho nada, a pesar de lo mal que se había comportado, ellos no lo habían acusado ante el resto. En ese momento se arrepintió de su forma de actuar.

****************************************************************************************************  
**

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente, espero que os guste.**

**Lo del bebé se irá viendo poco a poco, aun faltan muchas cosas por suceder.**

**¿Qué os parece Edward? Yo también entiendo su situación pero aun así hay que ser honesto, ¿no? Un hijo no es algo a tomarse a broma.**

**Espero vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	7. 6º Sufriendo por amor

**6º- Sufriendo por amor**

Una hora después volvieron a ponerse en contacto con ellos por radio, todos se aglomeraron sobre Emmet a excepción de Bella y Carlisle que seguían abrazados a un lado, escuchándolo todo pero a un lado.

-En menos de dos horas habrá allí un helicóptero que los traerá a nuestra base, aquí hablaremos, vendrá uno de sus superiores en persona a recibirles.

-Muchísimas gracias, no saben lo mucho que se lo agradecemos- Emmet cortó la comunicación.

Todos se miraron sonrientes, Edward se giró buscando a Bella para abrazarla pero ella ni siquiera lo miró, continuó abrazada a su padre llorando, él le besaba el cabello y frotaba su espalda dándole consuelo.

-Hola- Dijo acercándose a ellos lentamente, vio como Bella se apretaba más fuerte a su padre- Nos vamos de aquí.

-Ya lo hemos oído- Fue la respuesta seca de su padre.

-¿No me vais a permitir acercarme a vosotros?

-¿Para que? ¿Para que puedas volver a tener relaciones conmigo?- Bella estaba realmente herida- Creo que con un solo engaño he tenido suficiente.

-Lo siento, no pensé que fueras a ponerte así. Solo intentaba ponerte a salvo.

-¡No necesito que me pongas a salvo de nada! ¡Estoy perfectamente! ¡Él único que está poniendo las cosas en peligro eres tú!

-¿Yo? ¿Qué estoy poniendo en peligro?- Edward se quedó atónito.

-Nuestro matrimonio, mi confianza en ti- Bella lloró desesperadamente.

-Edward, por ahora es mejor que le des espacio- Carlisle tomó a Bella en brazos- Si la fuerzas será peor.

Carlisle se sentó en una silla y puso a Bella sobre sus piernas, Edward los vio y lo único que pudo hacer fue marcharse a la habitación para estar solo, realmente pensaba que la reacción de Bella sería más suave.

-Intenta calmarte Bella- Le pidió Carlisle- Pase lo que pase, sabes que estaré a tu lado y te apoyaré.

-Estoy asustada- Miró a Carlisle- ¿Y si estoy embarazada y me tengo que marchar?

-Pues haremos lo que tengamos que hacer- Le acarició la mejilla- Se como te sientes, a mi Edward también me ha decepcionado. Pero también intento entender porque lo ha hecho.

-¿Y lo consigues? ¿Entiendes el por que ha sido capaz de hacer esto?

-A medias, Edward solo quiere mantenerte a salvo de todo, para él eres su mayor tesoro. Entiendo que quisiera mandarte a casa pero no entiendo como ha sido capaz de intentarlo de la forma que lo ha hecho- La abrazó con cariño- ¿Cuando te toca el periodo Bella?

-En dos semanas más o menos.

-Entonces pronto veremos si Edward se sale con la suya o no- Bella lloró angustiada- ¿Te puedo pedir algo?- Bella asintió apretándose contra él- Si estás embarazada ¿nos permitirás a Esme y a mi verlo?

-Carlisle, vosotros sois mi familia, claro que os dejaré verlo. Incluso a Edward- Bajó la mirada- Yo no sería capaz de alejarlo de su hijo. Aunque se lo merezca.

Carlisle y Bella se quedaron así hasta que Alice llegó con el pequeño en sus brazos, se puso frente a ellos.

-Siento interrumpir, pero el pequeño se pone nervioso si no está contigo- Alice se lo pasó a los brazos de Bella- Parece que ha escogido una mami- Sonrió Alice antes de marcharse de nuevo junto a Jasper.

-¿Y que vas a hacer con Seth?- Carlisle miraba al pequeño sonriente.

-Buscaré a su verdadera madre, y si no la encuentro entonces lo adoptaré- Le cogió la manita- Me he encariñado mucho de él.

-Parece que él de ti también.

Por fin llegó el helicóptero, un grupo de voluntarios del grupo de ayuda humanitaria entró en el bunquer buscando a los supervivientes del altercado del campamento. Primero cogieron a Bella y al niño y los subieron, les siguió Alice, y uno a uno los siguieron los cuatro soldados. Bella se sentó junto a Carlisle y se apoyó en él, cerró sus ojos algo nerviosa, no le gustaban las alturas, Edward la miraba con los ojos llorosos, sentía que la estaba perdiendo.

Llegaron al campamento y les proporcionaron tiendas, por desgracia para Bella, Edward dormiría en la misma que ella, pero Carlisle también, así estuvo segura de que Edward se mantendría a un lado.

Aro Vulturi, uno de los generales del ejército americano, fue personalmente a verlos para que le contaran lo que había ocurrido, Emmet le entregó la nota que habían encontrado en el bunquer después de narrarle todo lo sucedido. Aro pensó que por el momento sería conveniente que se quedaran ahí, al menos un mes hasta que encontraran al infiltrado, de esa forma ellos podrían ser un punto de enlace entre el grupo de ayuda y ellos.

Alice y Bella también sufrieron algo parecido, sus superiores les dieron unas semanas libres para recuperarse del shock del secuestro. Aprovechando eso, Bella intentó localizar a la madre del pequeño, pero no hubo forma.

Tras superar las primeras semanas de rechazo por parte de Bella, Edward estaba totalmente abatido, parecía un zombie, no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con su padre, tampoco comía, estaba quedándose esquelético. Y aunque Bella no hablara con él y fingiera indiferencia, estaba muy preocupada por él.

Una noche en la que Carlisle estaba fuera con Emmet, intentando contactar con Rosalie, la mujer de Emmet, Bella se levantó de su cama corriendo y fue hasta el rincón más apartado de la tienda, al llegar vomitó todo lo que había cenado. Edward la escuchó y al verla así se levantó a prisa y fue a su lado.

-¡Aparta!- Dijo ella como pudo antes de volver a vomitar.

-De eso nada- Él sujetó su pelo y su frente mientras ella vomitaba. Esperó a que acabara antes de hablar- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Me ocurre que estoy embarazada, maldito estúpido!- Dijo levantándose y volviendo a su cama para sentarse.

Edward la siguió de cerca, se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó su mano. Ella no hizo intento de apartarla pero no lo miró.

-Bella, ¿de verdad estás embarazada?

-Si- Respondió seca y fría.

-Eso es genial- Sonrió Edward apretando su mano.

-Claro, genial- La mirada que le dedicó Bella le quitó la sonrisa de la cara- Ya has conseguido lo que querías.

-Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento- Edward apoyó su rostro sobre las piernas de Bella- No quiero que me apartes de tu vida, te quiero más que a mi propio ser- Edward empezó a llorar.

-Ahora lo sientes, pero mientras agujereabas los condones no- Bella notó como apretaba sus piernas y no pudo hacer más que suspirar- Edward, no quiero que pienses que no te quiero, porque no es verdad, te quiero con locura. Pero lo que has hecho es muy fuerte.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

-No lo se- Bella tomó su mano entre las suyas- Me has hecho mucho daño Edward.

-Te lo suplico, no puedo aguantar más tu indiferencia, si no quieres que esté a tu lado dímelo claramente, pero no me dejes así, no puedo soportarlo más.

Bella miró como Edward lloraba apoyado en sus piernas, ver al amor de su vida de esa forma le hizo sentirse mal por su forma de comportarse, acarició sus cabellos y se inclinó hacia delante.

-Aunque no te lo mereces, te perdono- Edward levantó la mirada sin creer lo que le decía- Por más que quiera hacerte sufrir por lo que me has hecho no puedo.

-Dicho así, parece que para ti sea un castigo el haberte quedado embarazada- Su voz temblaba y sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-En cierto modo lo es- Bella se sentó en el suelo junto a él- Yo no quiero marcharme a casa mientras tú permanezcas aquí. Y gracias a tu jugarreta no voy a tener más remedio.

-Pero, ¿quieres tenerlo verdad?- Edward la abrazó aun llorando.

-No he querido decir que no lo quiera, claro que lo quiero, es nuestro pequeño- Bella tomó su rostro entre las manos- Pero me gustaría poder disfrutar de este momento por completo y no puedo.

Edward la miró dudoso de si realmente lo había perdonado, ella no apartaba la vista de él y eso le dio cierta seguridad.

-¿De verdad me has perdonado?- Bella asintió- ¿Puedo besarte?- Volvió a asentir.

Edward besó delicadamente sus labios, no quería propasarse con ella después de lo que le había hecho. Bella se dispuso a profundizar el beso pero el llanto de Seth no se lo permitió. Edward se levantó y se lo acercó.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

-Me lo llevaré conmigo- Besó su rubia cabecita- No he encontrado a su madre y es raro que tras un mes de búsqueda no haya aparecido si sigue viva.

-¿Lo vamos a adoptar?- Bella asintió sonriendo- Es un niño encantador-Sonrió con Bella- Bella… ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-¿Saber que?

-Que estás embarazada.

-Desde hace una semana más o menos- Bajó la mirada- No te lo dije porque me dolía pensar el motivo por el que había sido concebido. Pero tu padre ha intentado que hable contigo desde el mismo momento en el que me confirmó el resultado.

-¿Mi padre te ha dicho que hables conmigo?- Bella asintió de nuevo- Pero… Pero él no me habla.

-No lo hace por respeto a mi decisión, pero se moría de ganas por ir a contarte lo de mi embarazo- Edward la abrazó con delicadeza y ambos miraron al pequeño que se había vuelto a quedar dormido- Edward, nos vamos dentro de dos días.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Si, tu padre me consiguió los billetes, cuando llegue a Europa llamaré a tu madre para que vaya a recogernos a la estación- Bella se levantó, dejó a Seth en la cuna que le habían proporcionado sus compañeros de ayuda humanitaria y se tumbó en la cama donde Edward la esperaba con los brazos abiertos- Ya que me tengo que ir, mejor antes de que te vuelvan a llamar a filas.

-Te prometo que volveré a tu lado, no pienso abandonarte- Acarició su vientre- A ninguno de los tres.

Bella se durmió tranquila, sintiendo el calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de su amado, deseando que no pasaran esos dos días que marcarían el cambio a otra etapa de sufrimiento.

* * *

**Antes de nada, Rosalie saldrá, no os preocupéis, pero tened paciencia, aun no es el momento.**

**Después de la jugarreta de Edward, creo que he puesto a Bella demasiado blanda con el tema, pero no se, esque se van en dos días, es normal que quiera irse a buenas con él, ¿no?**

**Espero que os guste, se que no soy buena escribiendo pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo. Gracias por los comentarios, me animan mucho.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.  
**


	8. 7º Bella, Seth y la carta

**7º- Bella, Seth y la carta**

-No quiero irme- Lloró Bella junto al tren abrazada a Edward, Carlisle estaba a su lado también- No podré soportar la tensión, no puedo estar sin saber si estás bien.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes- Besó sus cabellos- La que debe tener cuidado eres tú- Puso su mano en el vientre de Bella- Cuida de mi niña.

-¿Tu niña?- Rió Carlisle divertido intentando relajar el ambiente- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Simplemente lo se- Sonrió mirando a Bella- ¿Me prometes que no harás ninguna locura? ¿Qué tendrás cuidado?

-Te lo prometo- Lo abrazó muy fuerte- Y tú prométeme que no te arriesgarás sin motivo.

-Prometido- Besó sus labios mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Bella, ¿podrías llevarle esta carta a Esme?- Le entregó un sobre- No es mucho pero es lo único que puedo mandarle.

-No te preocupes, se lo haré llegar.

-Bella- Alice apareció tras ellos junto a Jasper y a Emmet con el pequeño Seth en brazos- Te voy a echar mucho de menos.

-Y yo a ti Alice- Las dos se abrazaron- No se que hubiera hecho aquí sin ti.

-Eso me ocurre a mi ahora, ¿que voy a hacer yo aquí sin ti?- Alice sonrió y se separó un poco de Bella- Al menos nos veremos cuando esto acabe, Jasper y yo queremos mudarnos a Forks.

-Eso sería magnífico- Sonrió ampliamente- Estaré esperándoos.

Jasper y Emmet abrazaron también a Bella, después Alice le entregó al pequeño Seth y Edward la acompañó al interior del tren para que se acomodara. Se acuclilló frente a ella y se quedó a su altura.

-¿De verdad estarás bien?- Edward estaba preocupado- Es un viaje muy largo, me preocupa que te suceda algo o a ti o al bebé.

-Estaremos bien- Sonrió- Aunque se que no te llegará ninguna carta, te escribiré todos los días y las enviaré, ojala te llegue alguna.

-Sería maravilloso poder leer alguna carta tuya.

-¡Pasajeros al tren! ¡Salida inmediata!- Se escuchó desde fuera.

-Debo bajar- Besó sus labios con pasión- Nunca olvides que te quiero.

-No podría aunque quisiera, llevo una parte de ti conmigo- Los ojos de Bella empezaron a soltar lágrimas.

-Ya lo creo- Rió Edward refiriéndose al bebé, Bella rió un poco.

Edward bajó del tren y junto a los demás, se quedó frente a su ventana viéndola llorar antes de que el tren se marchara con ella y con Seth. Se giró hacia su padre.

-Ahora que se ha ido puedes llorar- Le dijo con cariño- No sigas haciéndote el fuerte- Edward se echó en los brazos de su padre a llorar, a pesar de querer ponerla a salvo, para él era muy doloroso haberla apartado de su lado y más de la forma en que lo había hecho.

-Volvamos al campamento- Propuso Emmet- Hoy va a ser un día triste para todos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Esme se dirigió de nuevo a la capilla en la que entró el día que Bella le dijo que se iba, llevaba muchos meses sufriendo por no saber nada de ninguno de ellos pero al menos no aparecían en las listas que llegaban del frente.

Se arrodilló ante la figura del cristo en la cruz, apoyó su cabeza en las manos y lloró mientras rezaba.

-Dios, si de verdad existes, dame una muestra de ello, hazme saber que están bien- Lloró con intensidad- Te lo suplico, no aguanto más esta espera. Dame una señal...

-Hola Esme- Se quedó helada, la voz que había escuchado detrás suyo era la de Bella pero eso no era posible- Veo que has cumplido lo que me dijiste- Sonó divertida.

Esme se giró hacia ella, buscó su mirada que le costó encontrar debido a sus ojos llorosos, pero al encontrarla no pudo hacer otra cosa que correr a abrazarla.

-¡Bella!- Llegó hasta ella y la apretó- No puedo creer que estés aquí- Seth, que estaba en medio de ellas, en los brazos de Bella, se puso a llorar ante la presión del cuerpo de Esme- ¿Y ese niño?

-Es una larga historia.

-Vayamos a casa y me lo cuentas todo- Se limpió las lágrimas y la tomó del brazo- Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto.

Esme y ella fueron sonriéndose hasta el apartamento, Seth seguía en los brazos de Bella algo inquieto.

Mientras Bella le daba el biberón le contó como habían encontrado a los chicos, como después habían encontrado a Seth y como ella había buscado a la madre del pequeño sin éxito.

-¿Y has vuelto por el niño? ¿Vas a quedártelo?

-No he vuelto solo por Seth, la situación es más complicada que eso. Y si, voy a quedarme a Seth- Dijo un poco seria.

-Explícame la situación, por favor- Esme le tomó la mano.

-Cuando encontramos a Seth en mitad de aquel caos, Emmet, el hombre que guiaba a los chicos, nos llevó hasta un bunquer cercano, Edward, al ver a Seth me dijo que quería que tuvieramos un hijo, era una escusa para que me marchara y le dije que no- Bella tomó una gran bocanada de aire- Como mi respuesta no fue la que él quería escuchar, agujereó los condones que usábamos.

-¡No es cierto!- Esme estaba escandalizada- ¿¡Mi hijo fue capaz de hacer algo así!?

-Tan cierto como que estoy aquí.

-¿Has vuelto porque te enfadaste con él?- Esme se negaba a creer que su hijo hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así.

-No Esme- Cogió su mano y la llevó hasta depositarla en su vientre- Saluda a tu nieto, abuela.

La cara de Esme era una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado se sentía decepcionada con su hijo, preocupada por Bella y angustiada por el lugar donde fue concebido. Pero por otro lado, se sentía feliz, alegre, sentía que en ese momento podía conseguirlo todo.

-Estás embarazada- Los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas- Desde hoy puedo afirmar que Dios existe- Sonrió ella- Te ha traído de vuelta, con un pequeño que por lo que me has dicho, puedo decir que es mi nieto, y con otro en camino.

-¿Te alegra la noticia?- Bella estaba algo nerviosa- ¿A pesar del motivo y la forma por la que está en camino?

-Claro que me alegra- Le sonrió tranquilizándola- Ni tú ni el bebé tenéis culpa de lo que el estúpido de mi hijo haya hecho. Cuando vuelva me encargaré de que pague lo que te ha hecho.

Seth terminó de comer y se quedó dormido en los brazos de Bella, Esme se quedó contemplándolo, era un niño encantador y a Esme se le cayó la baba solo de mirarlo. Lo llevaron a la cama de Bella y Edward y, tras ponerle topes para que no cayera, salieron a la cocina.

Esme le preparó algo de comer, Bella estaba muy pálida y delgada. Bella comió sin rechistar todo lo que Esme le puso delante, quería complacerla en todo.

-Mañana saldremos a comprar cosas para Seth y para ti. Necesitarás ropa, y de paso podemos comprar algo premamá, no tardarás en usarlo.

-Esme, Carlisle me dio esto para ti- Le entregó la carta- Voy a ir a darme una ducha, aprovecha y leela a solas.

Le dio un pequeño abrazo y salió en dirección al baño, quería darse un baño relajante, necesitaba eso después de tanta tensión.

Esme miró el sobre con detenimiento, en el dorso del sobre ponía su nombre escrito con la pulcra letra de Carlisle. Paseó sus dedos por encima de las letras antes de abrirlo, pensó en él con todas sus fuerzas y sonrió. Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

"Mi querida Esme,

hay tanto que quiero contarte, tanto que necesito que sepas, pero con una carta sola no bastaría para explicar lo mucho que te estoy extrañando.

Cada día en el frente me hace ver lo estupenda que era nuestra vida, los dos juntos sin más preocupaciones que las de criar a nuestro hijo. Ahora que estoy aquí me doy cuenta de lo crueles que podemos llegar a ser los humanos cuando nos lo proponemos, y me aterra pensar que alguna vez tú pudieras vivir una situación así, por ello he de agradecerte que no vinieras con Bella hasta aquí, solo de pensarlo me pongo enfermo.

Cada día que pasa necesito más tus abrazos, sentir tu tacto suave cuando sales de la ducha y vienes a mi despacho a susurrarme al oído que me quieres. Necesito esos besos que me vuelven un ser irracional cuando estamos a solas. Pero por encima de todo eso, lo que necesito es que sepas que te quiero por encima de todo, que no hay un solo instante en el que no piense en ti.

Me siento tan desgraciado sin ti a mi lado, añoro tus consejos, nunca me había dado cuenta de la falta que me hacían hasta ahora que no puedo escucharlos.

Cada día escojo un recuerdo tuyo y lo repaso una y otra vez en mi cabeza, recordando cada peca, cada curva tuya, hasta que eres tal y como recuerdo.

Mi vida, la vida sin ti a mi lado es un infierno constante, espero que esto acabe pronto y poder tenerte entre mis brazos para poder demostrarte todo lo que te quiero.

Me encantaría seguir diciéndote cosas pero no acabaría nunca, por ello voy a pasar a hablarte de un tema importante.

Bella.

Supongo que ya te habrá contado lo que ha hecho Edward así que no entraré en detalles. Pero debo prevenirte, es posible que la depresión y el desánimo se apoderen de Bella cuando vaya avanzando el embarazo, incluso puede que lleguen momentos en los que diga que no lo quiere. Recuérdale que Edward hará lo posible por volver junto a ella, y que yo me encargaré de que así sea.

La forma en la que Edward a provocado esta situación es lamentable porque si la situación no mejora, cuando llegue el momento de alumbrar al bebé, Bella puede verse sin fuerzas.

Pase lo que pase, tienes que conseguir que siga luchando, que no se rinda ante nada.

Mi vida, Bella te necesita, al igual que Seth y el bebé que está en camino, no te desanimes nunca, te aseguro que de alguna forma, si tu sufres yo sufro contigo.

Cariño, no puedo alargarme mucho más, recuerda siempre que eres lo más importante para mi y que nunca te dejaré de amar.

Siempre tuyo

Carlisle"

**¡¡¡PERDÓN!!! No tengo perdón por el retraso, pero es que no paro, tengo clases, trabajo, ahora también estoy con una oposición, preparo mi boda y estoy hiendo a la autoescuela que me examino la semana que viene del práctico del coche. De verdad, no he podido subir nada antes.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, a mi personalmente, la carta me encanta, me pone la piel de gallina cuando la leo, y Esme es la madre ideal para mi gusto ^^**

**gracias por los Reviews que me mandáis, sois geniales.**

**Intentare actualizar pronto,**

**nos leemos  
**


	9. 8º El enemigo ataca

**8º- El enemigo ataca**

Esme releyó la carta varias veces, llorando cada vez más, a pesar del calvario que estaban viviendo allí, Carlisle pensaba en ella siempre. Con la carta en la mano fue a su habitación y la colocó bajo su almohada, la leería todas las noches antes de acostarse, pensando en su amado Carlisle.

Se secó las lágrimas y salió al salón de nuevo, Bella no tardaría en salir y quería que la viera bien, debía hacer lo que Carlisle le había pedido, debía ser fuerte y ayudarla en todo momento, aunque se sintiera desgraciada.

Bella salió del baño y, después de mirar que Seth siguiera bien, fue junto a Esme, se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

-He echado de menos tus abrazos- Susurró Bella- Y ahora que estoy tan asustada me hacen muchísima falta.

-No estés asustada, ellos volverán, ya lo verás.

Bella le contó a Esme como había visto a Carlisle, como él la había reconfortado ante la jugada de Edward y había cuidado de ella en todo momento. Hablando se quedaron dormidas en el sofá, abrazadas la una a la otra.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Había pasado un mes tras la marcha de Bella, Edward estaba feliz por ello, por saber que ella estaría a salvo, pero verla partir con lágrimas en sus ojos le había dejado el ánimo por los suelos. Aun no habían sido llamados a filas, y eso casi era peor, no tenían nada que hacer y se desesperaban.

-Disculpen señores- Dijo una joven entrando en la tienda de Carlisle y Edward- ¿Son ustedes los señores Cullen?

-Así es, ¿en que podemos ayudarla?- Preguntó Carlisle.

-Mi nombre es Rosalie McCarthie, me han dicho que ustedes encontraron a un niño de dos meses.

-Así es, pero ya no se encuentra aquí- Explicó Edward- Mi mujer lo estuvo cuidando mientras intentaba localizar a la madre del pequeño, durante dos meses no hubo forma. Por ello, ya que ella debía volver a Seatle, se lo llevó con ella.

-¿¡Qué!- La mujer los miró con sufrimiento- ¡No!

-Disculpe, ¿es usted la esposa de Emmet?

-Si- Miró a Carlisle llorando- Y el niño que han mandado a Seatle es mi hijo. He estado buscándolo, por eso vine a esta estúpida guerra. Me lo quitaron al nacer porque querían hacerle daño a Emmet.

-¿Está segura de eso?- Carlisle y Edward estaban muy tensos.

-Claro que lo estoy, por eso he ido por todo el país, necesito encontrar a mi pequeño- Se desplomó sobre sus piernas llorando.

-Edward, ve a buscar a Emmet- Edward salió y Rosalie miró a Carlisle- Su marido está aquí, nosotros estábamos con él de misión cuando incendiaron el campamento. Bella, mi nuera, escuchó llorar a su hijo en medio de todo aquel caos y lo ha cuidado desde entonces. No lo ha dejado solo en ningún momento- Carlisle la ayudó a llegar a una cama- Le aseguro que ella la buscó, estuvo dos meses buscándola para entregarle al niño.

-No he dudado de ella- Se secó las lágrimas- Mi desesperación ha sido porque se lo ha llevado, aunque dadas las circunstancias, era lógico, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-No se preocupe, Bella no es mala persona, en cuanto le explique la situación se lo devolverá aunque le duela, se encariñó mucho con el pequeño- Carlisle la abrazó intentando confortarla- Al menos vea el lado bueno, nadie sabe que el niño que se llevó Bella es su hijo, así está a salvo hasta que esta guerra termine.

-Si, tiene razón.

-¡Rosalie!- Entró corriendo Emmet en la tienda buscándola con desesperación- ¡Rose!- Al verla se quedó parado y fue ella la que se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-¡Emmet!- Los dos se abrazaron y besaron con desesperación y ansias- ¡Emmet!

-Mi niña, no puedo creer que estés aquí- Besó sus cabellos- Pero...- Miró su vientre.

-Siéntate Emmet- Pidió Carlisle- Esto es delicado.

-¿Le ha sucedido algo al bebé?

-Gracias a Dios no- Respondió Rosalie- Pero he estado buscándolo desde que di a luz- El rostro de Emmet se descompuso- Me lo quitaron en el hospital para traerlo y hacerte chantaje con él, yo los seguí y he estado buscándolo desde entonces. Hoy he averiguado su paradero.

-¿Y donde está?

-Con Bella- Respondió Carlisle- Seth es tu hijo.

-¿Mi hijo?- Los ojos de Emmet derramaron algunas lágrimas mientras desviaba su mirada hacia Rosalie- ¿Por que intentaron matarlo aquel día en el campamento? Está claro que a por quien iban era a por mi, pero no entiendo lo de Seth.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero es la verdad- Rosalie tomó la mano de Emmet- Al menos sabemos que está a salvo.

-Con Bella, el niño no correrá ningún peligro- Intervino Edward- Y mi madre está también con ellos, Seth estará bien- Edward también estaba algo decaído- ¿Puedo pediros algo?

-Claro, habla- Le incitó Emmet a continuar.

-Aunque os lo llevéis, que eso nadie os lo impedirá, es vuestro hijo, ¿podríais permitir a Bella verle con frecuencia? En estos dos meses que ha estado cuidando de él se ha convertido en un hijo para ella. De esa forma puede que el dolor sea menor.

-No podría apartarlo de ella- Respondió Rosalie sonriéndole- Mi niño está bien y a salvo gracias a ella, ella lo encontró y lo cuidó, no podría hacer nada que la hiciera sufrir.

-Gracias.

Rosalie se despidió de ellos y fue con Emmet a su tienda, los dos se quedaron abrazados mirándose a los ojos, no necesitaron decirse nada, se podían transmitir todo con el simple hecho de mirarse.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban muy alterados, gritando y corriendo de un lado para otro, salieron de la tienda y pronto vieron la causa, se estaban acercando aviones enemigos, Emmet cogió a Rosalie de la mano y tiró de ella, se juntaron en el centro con Edward, Carlisle, Jasper y Alice.

-Hay que salir de aquí rápidamente- Emmet estaba bastante sereno- Si no estaremos muertos.

-Vayamos hacia la zona montañosa- Propuso Jasper- Puede que haya alguna ranura.

-Pero si alguna bomba impacta cerca puede provocar desprendimientos- Carlisle no creía que esa fuera una buena idea.

-Es el único sitio en el que podemos guarecernos ahora mismo.

Corrieron juntos hacia la zona montañosa, pero no llegaron a ella cuando cayeron las primeras bombas. Uno explotó muy cerca de ellos, haciendo que salieran despedidos hacia delante. Al levantarse, Emmet vio que Rosalie tenía una barra pequeña incrustada en su abdomen, además se encontraba inconsciente.

-No le saques la barra- Le dijo Carlisle al ver que dirigía sus manos hacia ella- Cógela y marchémonos de aquí. Hay que encontrar un lugar seguro, allí me ocuparé de ella.

-¿Por que no puedo quitarle la barra?- Preguntó con voz suplicante- Estará mejor sin ella.

-Si se la quitar puede desangrarse- Explicó rápidamente- Con la barra dentro, la sangre sale más lentamente.

Emmet no preguntó nada más, la cogió entre sus brazos y corrió con ellos, encontraron una grieta, pero no en las montañas, estaba en el suelo, la entrada era estrecha, pero el interior era amplio, era poco visible y por lo tanto un lugar idóneo por el que escapar. Se metieron en ella y corrieron lejos de aquel lugar todo lo que pudieron.

Rosalie no despertó a pesar del zarandeo de los brazos de Emmet al correr, y estaba poniéndose muy pálida.

**Gracias por vuestra paciencia, de verdad que estoy haciendo lo que puedo por encontrar tiempo para escribir con más frecuencia y siento que los capítulos no sean más largos pero es que no tengo tiempo, estoy a un mes y medio de la boda y voy loca de aquí para allá.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, a mi me gusta mucho. Por fin a aparecido Rosalie, y si, todos teníais razón, Seth era su hija, pero ¿a que es bonito?**

**Aun quedan muchas cosas por responder y espero que sigáis mandandome esos reviews tan maravillosos que me animan a seguir escribiendo a pesar del agobio que tengo encima. Intentaré actualizar antes pero no prometo nada.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo  
**


	10. 9º Soldados, cartas y esperanza

**9º- Soldados, cartas y esperanza**

Una vez encontraron un lugar espaciado donde poder tumbar a Rosalie sin ningún problema, Emmet la depositó en el suelo y le tomó la mano, Jasper y Edward hacían guardia y Alice ayudaba a Carlisle en lo que podía. Él llevaba siempre una pequeña mochila con utensilios para curar, los sacó todos y se los dio a Alice para que se los fuera dando.

-Emmet, tendrás que ayudarme- Le pidió Carlisle- Voy a necesitar que presiones la herida cuando yo te diga- Emmet asintió- Voy a quitarle la barra del abdomen y va a sangrar mucho, en cuanto la retire quiero que cojas esta gasa y la presiones sobre la herida.

-De acuerdo- La voz de Emmet sonó temerosa.

Carlisle cogió un pequeño bisturí por si necesitaba abrir un poco la herida para sacar la barra sin que hubiera desgarro, tiró de ella lentamente y sintió alivio cuando vio que salía limpiamente de la herida. En cuanto estuvo fuera la barra, Emmet presionó la herida, tal y como le había dicho Carlisle.

-Alice, ¿sabes algo de medicina?

-Tengo los conocimientos básicos- Respondió ella al instante.

-Eso me vale, necesito que me ayudes a desinfectar y coser la herida.

Alice cogió desinfectante y unas gasas para limpiarle la herida, Carlisle sustituyó las manos de Emmet para presionar en los momentos justos y permitir que Alice limpiara bien la herida. Una vez limpia, Alice cogió una aguja e hilo especial para heridas y cosió lo mejor que pudo la herida. Carlisle hizo las últimas puntadas puesto que la herida ya no necesitaba presión. Con la herida ya cosida, Alice aplicó betadine con una casa y Carlisle una pomada para que cicatrizara antes.  
-Esto es todo lo que podemos hacer por ella aquí- Emmet no sabía muy bien que querían decir esas palabras- No se si la barra y la explosión le han causado daños internos, aquí y con el instrumental del que dispongo solo puedo conseguir que no se desangre.

-Si tiene algo, ¿como de grave puede ser?

-Todo depende de los órganos que hayan sido afectados. No podría decirte cual es la gravedad aunque quisiera.  
-Está bien, no te preocupes- Emmet abrazó a su esposa- Gracias por lo que habéis hecho por ella.

-No hay que darlas. Ahora descansa, y si ella se despierta dímelo, le daré un calmante, es mejor que duerma mientras nos movemos, así podremos trasladarla mejor.

-Está bien. Por favor Jasper, haz la primera guardia.  
-Si, claro.  
Aunque parecía que había pasado lo peor y que no quedaba nadie en la superficie, no podían bajar la guardia, si algún soldado enemigo descubría la abertura no tendrían mucho tiempo para salir. Pasaron la noche allí escondidos, una vez de día decidieron salir y buscar al ejército, ellos podrían proporcionarles medios para trasladar a Rosalie y además volver a la lucha, los cuatro hombres sentían la necesidad de luchar y vengar a los caídos en ese ataque. Carlisle quería que el ejército afgano sintiera el dolor de aquellas personas que solo habían ido a ayudar, no eran soldados ni mercenarios, Jasper porque había temido seriamente por la vida de Alice, Emmet por la situación en la que se encontraba Rosalie y Edward por el miedo que le había inundado cuando pensó que si Bella no se hubiera quedado embarazada podía haber estado allí.

Los primeros en salir fueron Edward y Jasper para comprobar que era seguro, una vez vieron que no había nadie a la vista hicieron salir a Carlisle y a Alice, y por último, con ayuda de Edward y Carlisle, salieron Rosalie y Emmet. Al intentar sacarla por aquella abertura tan estrecha, Rosalie recibió un golpe en la cabeza, eso puso a Emmet nervioso.  
-¡Tener cuidado por favor!  
-Tranquilízate Emmet- Carlisle miró la zona donde Rosalie se había dado el golpe- No se ha hecho herida y no parece que tenga nada, de todas formas, la revisaré a fondo cuando tenga el material adecuado, ¿de acuerdo?- Emmet se sintió un poco más tranquilo ante las palabras de Carlisle y asintió.  
Caminaron todo el día, no pararon ni siquiera para comer algo, debían encontrar un lugar en el que pasar la noche, encontraron una pequeña cueva y sin dudarlo se metieron en ella, se turnaron para hacer guardias, aunque sabían que el enemigo no sabía que seguían vivos ni su paradero, alguien estaba intentando acabar con la vida de Emmet como ya habían descubierto al saber que Seth era hijo suyo, no podían relajarse hasta encontrar a los aliados. A lo lejos escuchaban los sonidos que dejaban las bombas al estallar contra el suelo, gritos desgarrados de aquellas personas que habían ido como ayuda humanitaria y aun continuaban con vida, de personas que tan solo querían ayudar en una guerra que no tenía sentido. Todos se sintieron como cobardes por estar ahí escondidos mientras los oían gritar, pero hacían lo que debían, los meses en el frente les habían enseñado que cuando hay una batalla perdida lo mejor es retirarse y ponerse a salvo, ese era uno de los casos, hombres y mujeres que tan solo tenían para defenderse alimentos y medicinas no podían sobrevivir.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En Seatle, Bella y Esme soñaban con que el día que menos pensaran sus maridos aparecerían por la puerta sonrientes. Bella deseaba que Edward volviera y disfrutara a su lado del embarazo y de ver crecer a Seth.

Una noche, Bella soñó que llegaba una mujer rubia, a la que no le veía la cara, de la mano de un hombre corpulento y moreno, al que tampoco veía el rostro. Ambos aseguraban ser los padres de Seth y se lo querían llevar. Se lo quitaban de las manos y desaparecían con el pequeño.

Al despertar, corrió a la cuna y contempló a Seth dormir plácidamente, le acarició la mejilla y sonrió.

-Mi pequeño, te quiero tanto- Dijo antes de volver a la cama a dormir.  
Todos los días iban las dos con Seth a ver las listas de bajas, y aunque se alegraban de que ninguno de ellos estuviera en ellas, se lamentaban por la pérdida de las demás mujeres que sufrían al ver a un ser querido en la lista negra, que era como la llamaban.

Después de ver las listas, se metían las dos en la capilla en la que se habían reencontrado las dos y rezaban esperando que Dios fuera misericordioso con ellos y los devolviera sanos y salvos a su lado.  
Bella se había preocupado mucho de todo lo que le hacía falta al niño, y mientras Esme iba a comprarle cosas ella lo llevaba a las revisiones pediátricas y el médico la hacía sonreír al decirle que era un niño muy fuerte y se estaba recuperando. Bella aprovechó y fue a hacerse una revisión de su embarazo, sonrió cuando le dijeron que iban a hacerle una ecografía y pudo ver a su pequeño bebé en su vientre.

Bella fue con Seth en brazos hasta el lugar donde había quedado con Esme para volver a casa y le enseñó las ecografías sonriente, Esme se emocionó al ver a su nieto en aquellas imágenes.

Volvieron a casa, Esme llevó las cosas al cuarto de Seth mientras Bella le daba el biberón y lo bañaba, una vez que se quedó dormido, Bella y Esme salieron al salón abrazadas.  
-Voy a escribirle una carta a Edward, aunque se que no le llegará al menos me sirve para desahogarme, haré copias de la ecografía y de las fotos que le hicimos a Seth y se las mandaré- Esme sonrió- Si quieres mandarle algo a Carlisle, escríbelo y me lo das mañana para que las envía juntas.  
-Me parece una idea estupenda Bella- Esme besó su frente- Voy a mi habitación a descansar un poco y luego me pondré con la carta.

-De acuerdo, yo me pondré a hacer copias de las fotos y después me pondré con a carta.  
Esme se fue a su habitación, se puso la ropa cómoda que tanto le gustaba a Carlisle y se tumbó en la cama, sacó la carta de Carlisle que tenía guardada bajo la almohada, la leía todas las noches antes de irse a dormir, derramaba las lágrimas hasta que caía exhausta. Mientras la leía de nuevo pensó en lo que podía escribirle ella, cogió una libreta que tenía en su mesita de noche y se puso a escribir.

"Mi amado Carlisle,

no sabes lo que sentí al leer tu carta, me entraron unas ganas enormes de hacer el viaje hasta allí solo para poder abrazarte y decirte que te quiero. Pero no te preocupes, no lo haré, se que eso no te gustaría y lo último que quiero es causarte dolor.

Querría decirte tantas cosas para responder a las palabras tan maravillosas que me escribiste, las leo cada noche porque eso hace que te sienta un poco más cerca de mi. Y cada vez que la leo derramo tantas lágrimas por no poder tenerte conmigo.

Añoro tus caricias al despertar, mientras me miras sonriente y besas mis labios con delicadeza. Tu atrevimiento cuando vamos a alguna representación que a mi me gusta y metes tu mano por debajo de mi falda acariciando mis muslos, haciendo que me excite de tal manera que cuando llegamos al coche no puedo evitar lanzarme a tus brazos y entregarme a ti.

Cuando más noto tu ausencia es por las tardes, cuando me siento en el sofá y leo, recuerdo como siempre te sentabas a mi lado y disfrutabas de que te leyera en voz alta y después tú me tomabas de la mano y me sacabas al jardín para que viéramos el atardecer juntos.

Espero tu vuelta con tanto anhelo que no veo el momento en el que pueda abrazarte de nuevo y besarte con pasión. Necesito tus abrazos y tus besos como el aire que respiro.

Al igual que te ocurrió a ti al escribir mi carta, podría pasarme la vida diciéndote lo mucho que te quiero y no acabaría nunca.

Con respecto a Bella, debo decirte que de momento está genial, está siendo muy fuerte y aunque le cuesta, lucha cada día por sonreír y levantarse cada mañana, Seth hace que sea un poco más llevadera esta situación para ella.

Aun así, hay momentos en los que la escucho llorar, suele ser cuando se va a la ducha, y llora allí intentando que yo no la escuche. Pero cuando sale siempre está con una sonrisa.

Dile a Edward de mi parte que cuando volváis le voy a dar tal bofetón que tendrá que explicarles a sus descendientes porque tiene marcada una mano en la cara. ¿Como se le ocurrió hacerle eso a Bella? Dile también que tiene suerte de que su mujer sea Bella, es una chica tan adorable que ha sido capaz de perdonarle, pero que yo no se lo perdonaré tan fácilmente, se enterará de quien soy yo en cuanto baje del tren que os traiga de vuelta.

Pero dile también que lo quiero a pesar de lo increíblemente idiota que es.

Cariño, tener mucho cuidado los dos, no podría soportar perderos a ninguno y Bella tampoco.

Me gustaría seguir escribiéndote, pero en lugar de hacer una carta interminable, te escribiré con frecuencia esperando que te llegue alguna de las muchas cartas que pienso mandarte.

Tu mujer que te quiere,

Esme"  
Bella terminó de fotocopiar la ecografía y las fotografías que Seth tenía con ella y con Esme, aparte de algunas en las que estaba el pequeño solo y sonriente. Las metió en un sobre y se dispuso a escribir la carta.

"Querido Edward,  
en estas frases que te escribo podría decirte mil cosas sobre como me siento pero con esta carta no pretendo hacerte sentir mal, así que me limitaré a las que para mi son más importantes y que creo que te gustará conocer.

Lo primero de todo es que te echo muchísimo de menos, eres lo mas importante en mi vida, tanto que no me importaría volver a ir hasta Afganistán con tal de verte, y ten claro que si no fuera por este bebé que tengo dentro lo haría. No pretendo reprocharte nada, no es el motivo de esta carta, pero es la única forma que tengo de expresarte lo mucho que te quiero.

Con respecto al bebé, puedes respirar tranquilo, está perfectamente, hoy mismo me he hecho una ecografía que te he mandado con esta carta. Aun no se lo que es pero espero que sea un chico fuerte y travieso como su padre.

Te mentiría si te dijera que me siento bien del todo, me duele no tenerte a mi lado pero lo llevo lo mejor que puedo. Esme cuida de mi y me da ánimos, no deja de repetirme que volverás a mi lado y que yo debo ser fuerte hasta ese momento. Te aseguro que hago lo que puedo por pensar como ella y seguir, Seth me ayuda mucho en esa lucha. Muchas mañanas no tengo ganas de levantarme, siento que el día no tiene luz, pero lo escucho a él hacer monerías desde la cuna y asomarse por las rendijas buscándome sonriente y desaparecen todas las preocupaciones, el día vuelve a tener color y tengo ganas de hacer cosas.

Seth está muy bien, el médico dice que no le quedarán secuelas del tiempo que estuvo en medio de todo ese caos, también te he mandado fotos de él para que veas lo grande y feliz que está. Esme está muy ilusionada con él también. Desde que recibió la carta de Carlisle la escucho llorar por las noches, y aunque no se abre conmigo para intentar que no me sienta mal, hay noches en las que entro y la abrazo para que se desahogue.

Puede que te resulte extraño, pero Esme y yo vamos todas las mañanas a rezar a una capilla, Esme empezó a hacerlo cuando me marché yo porque me dijo que si Dios existía nos devolvería de nuevo a casa. Ella, al ver que he vuelto, dice que Dios le ha mostrado su existencia, yo espero que me la muestre a mi devolviéndote a mi lado. Al principio me parecía una chorrada ir a rezar, pero después de un mes haciéndolo me siento más tranquila, me relaja contar mis temores secretos a alguien aunque es posible que no exista.  
Cada día que vemos las listas y comprobamos que no están vuestros nombres creo más en que existe algo que os protege, no se si será un dios o alguna otra cosa, pero algo cuida de vosotros y sea lo que sea le estaré agradecida eternamente.  
Estoy deseando verte, sentir tus brazos rodeándome, y sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío, seguir viendo crecer nuestra familia, y tener todos los hijos que quieras con tal de verte sonreír y que no te marches de mi lado.  
Aunque supongo que estas letras no te llegarán, no dejaré de intentar contactar contigo, y si te llega alguna, espero que puedas responderla para calmar mi alma que sufre por no saber nada de ti.

Te quiero más que ha nada en el mundo, no lo olvides.

Siempre te amaré,

Bella"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Edward localizó un campamento aliado muy cerca de la cueva en la que se encontraban, entre todos llevaron a Rosalie hasta el hospital de campaña para que la revisaran a fondo y la ayudaran.

El campamento era enorme y tenía unas instalaciones muy buenas y fortificadas, Carlisle, al ir a informar de lo ocurrido en el centro humanitario, se enteró de que era el alto mando el que se encontraba allí, y pudo hablar y explicar los acontecimientos al mismísimo general Aro.  
Este escuchó con paciencia todo lo que le contaba Carlisle y se aseguró de que atendían a Rosalie lo antes posible y con los mejores instrumentos. Después les proporcionó ropas limpias y una tienda para dormir, pronto hablaría con ellos.  
Alice se quedó dormida junto a Rosalie y Jasper se la llevó a la tienda a que descansara, Edward fue junto a su padre a ver las instalaciones de la base y saber donde es encontraba todo. Emmet se quedó junto a Rosalie, que estaba algo inquieta tras haber sido sometida a varias pruebas, los resultados aun tardarían unas horas y eso hizo que Emmet se sintiera más nervioso al verla moverse tanto.  
-¡No, mi pequeño no!  
Emmet notó que su temperatura era muy elevada y que aun seguía inconsciente, Rosalie estaba teniendo pesadillas sobre Seth, su pequeño hijito de tres meses de cuatro meses de vida.


	11. 10º Delirios

**10º- Delirios**

Hacía ya una semana que habían llegado a la base militar, Aro había vuelto a ponerse en contacto con ellos diciéndoles que en breve volverían a estar en activo, y que debido a sus vivencias tendrían un alto cargo. Aun no se sabía nada del traidor y eso los ponía algo nerviosos pero no podían negarse a las ordenes de sus superiores.

Alice y Rosalie eran un caso a parte, no podían ir al nuevo centro humanitario porque estaba al otro lado del país, y además, Rosalie tenía cada vez más delirios a los que nadie le encontraba explicación.

Carlisle les había pedido a los médicos que había en la base que la revisaran a fondo y con sus instrumentos no habían encontrado absolutamente nada. Emmet se desesperaba al ver así a su mujer.

-Carlisle, tienes que hacer algo por Rosalie, cada vez está peor, apenas está consciente y cuando lo está solo sabe preguntar por Seth. Por favor, ayúdala- Emmet sonaba desesperado.  
-No entiendo que puede ser lo que está haciendo que Rosalie se comporte así. Su herida del abdomen, la que le hizo la barra metálica, está curando bien, no es por una infección de esa herida- Carlisle estaba pensativo- Esta situación me tiene bastante desconcertado.  
-¿Y no tienes ni idea de cual puede ser la razón de lo que le ocurre?  
-Podrían ser por varias causas, el calor intenso que cubre este lugar, la sensación de pérdida de Seth, o quizá... Quizá pudiera ser el golpe que se dio en la cabeza cuando vinimos aquí- Al decir eso, estuvo casi seguro de que ese era el motivo.  
-Pero tú me dijiste que no tenia nada.  
-Te dije que no le veía nada a simple vista, pero que aquí le harían pruebas. Si ha sido eso es raro que no le hayan encontrado nada aquí- Emmet le miró suplicante- De todos modos, volveré a revisarla de nuevo.  
Carlisle examinó con detenimiento la cabeza de Rosalie, todo parecía estar correctamente, giro la cabeza de ella a un lado para mirarle la nuca y al separar el pelo para verle mejor observó algo que lo paralizó por completo. Necesitaba comprobar la gravedad de la situación así que indago entre la maraña de pelo y comprobó que por debajo del bello capilar había una inmensa mancha amoratada que estaba llegando a los oídos, Rosalie tenía una hemorragia interna y los médicos militares no se habían percatado de ello, eso quería decir que el celebro de Rosalie empezaba a llenarse de sangre y la presión de ese líquido rojo en su cerebro era lo que provocaba las alucinaciones.y pronto le provocaría una muerte sin remedio. ¿Habría forma de decírselo a Emmet sin que sufriera?  
-Carlisle, ¿como está Rosalie?- Preguntó al entrar en la tienda..  
-Emmet siéntate, debemos de hablar- Emmet se sentó junto a Rosalie y Carlisle frente a él muy serio y triste- No se como decirte esto...  
-¿El qué?.¿Qué le ocurre a mi Rose?- Emmet se puso ansioso y tomó a Carlisle de los hombros bruscamente- ¡Dime que ocurre!.  
-Emmet, los delirios que tiene Rosalie y la razón por la que duerme tanto es...- Tomó aire y se armó de valor- Todo eso es producido por una hemorragia interna que tiene en la cabeza, le ha salido un gran hematoma en la parte trasera de la cabeza que se le está extendiendo por la nuca hacia los oídos, por ello no lo había visto nadie- Emmet se agarraba la cara y sus lágrimas no paraban de salir- Esto, Emmet, no tiene solución aquí. Aunque lo hubieran detectado antes, tendría que haber sido llevada a Europa y me temo que no hubiera llegado a tiempo. No se cuanto tardará, el cerebro ya es está llenando de sangre y cuando la presión sea más de la que el cuerpo de Rosalie pueda soportar, caerá en un eterno sueño del que no podrá despertar.  
Emmet no dijo nada, Carlisle le abrazo para que se desahogara, después lo dejó a solas con la mujer que amaba sabiendo que no podría estar con ella por mucho tiempo. Emmet aceptó el destino de Rosalie, y mientras lloraba la abrazó y le prometió encontrar a su pequeño Seth y cuidar de el.

**...**

Mientras en Seatle, Bella, Esme y Seth hacían la rutina de siempre, salían a pasear, tomaban algo, iban a ver las listas, se pasaban por la capilla a rezar y volvían a casa nerviosas por no tener noticias de ellos.  
Esa mañana se pararon a tomar un café en el bar que había junto a la iglesia, Bella estaba algo cansada, el embarazo estaba siendo pesado para ella, a pesar de estar de poco más de tres meses, no había parado de tener molestias y eso era preocupante, Esme sabía que seguramente Bella tendría complicaciones en su embarazo, era muy pronto para que sintiera molestias, pero no quería asustarla, por ello prefirió esperar con la esperanza de que fuera una falsa alarma.

Bella sacó el biberón de Seth y se sorprendió al ver que el niño estaba dormido, a esas horas siempre estaba despierto, pero era un niño y eso era impredecible.

-Mira que encantador está durmiendo- Bella sonrió mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos.  
Besó su frente con ternura y se asustó muchísimo, tenía la frente ardiendo.  
-Debemos ir al médico, Seth esta ardiendo- Bella estaba asustada.

-Tranquila, cálmate y vamos hacia allí.  
Fueron corriendo al pediatra, a pesar de que ellas no tenían hora y de que él tenían muchos pacientes, las pasó antes por la amistad que tenía con Carlisle.  
-Doctor Donoban, mi pequeño esta ardiendo- Explicó Bella casi llorando.  
-Vamos a obscultarle- Después de unos minutos de revisión, el médico supo lo que le ocurría.  
-Bella, Seth solo que tiene una pequeña de bronquitis- Dijo el doctor muy tranquilo..  
-¿Bronquitis?- Bella seguía asustada- ¿Como la ha cogido? Yo no lo he sacado en horas muy frías y siempre lo llevo abrigado.  
-Es debido al cambio de temperatura del país del que lo trajiste al nuestro. No te preocupes, ha empezado con la fiebre pero no tardara en toser, tiene mocos en los pulmones. Unos días en casa abrigadito y los medicamentos que le voy a recetar serán bastante- Le mando los medicamentos necesarios para que mejorara- Si ves que en diez días no ha mejorado o ha empeorado vuelve de nuevo a la consulta.  
-Muchas gracias- Esme tomó a Bella del brazo mientras ella empujaba el carrito..  
-No hay de que.  
En todo el camino de vuelta, Bella apenas habló, ver a Seth, tan pequeño e indefenso, enfermar la había asustado, Esme pensaría después en ello, debía animarla y quitarle el miedo.

Cogieron las medicinas necesarias en la farmacia y pasaron a ver la lista negra, dejaron las cartas en un buzón rojo que estaba al lado de la lista, allí dejaban las cartas todas las personas que querían que llegaran a sus respectivas parejas o familiares en el frente.  
Se fueron directas a casa y le dieron la comida a Seth, Bella le pasó un paño húmedo por la frente para limpiarle el sudor que se le acumulaba por la fiebre. Aunque tenían la costumbre que después de cenar bañarlo, al tener fiebre no lo hicieron por miedo a que el cambio de temperatura fuera muy fuerte. Esme le dio la medicina y lo acostó mientras Bella se sentaba en el sofá.  
-Bella, ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy preocupada por Seth- Estaba llorando- ¿Y si se enferma y le pasa algo? Será por mi culpa, por no haber sabido cuidarlo mejor- Se abrazó fuertemente a Esme- No estoy preparada para ser madre, soy un desastre.

-No digas tonterías Bella, a Seth no le va a ocurrir nada, solo ha sido el cambio de clima, se pondrá bien. Y tú eres una madre magnífica- Se separó de ella y le acarició la mejilla- Cariño, ser madre nunca es fácil, habrá momentos en los que sufrirás muchísimo, pero habrá otros en los que sentirás la felicidad más inmensa que nunca antes has experimentado.

-Yo sola no podré conseguirlo- Lloró más fuerte- Me siento tan inútil.

-Princesa, no estás sola, yo estoy a tu lado y lo estaré siempre, pero por encima de todo, Edward está contigo, en tu corazón lo llevas siempre- Bella la miró admirando la fuerza que tenía y la paciencia con la que la aguantaba- Él está luchando por volver contigo, no puedes rendirte sin más, debes luchar también, por ti, por él y por tus dos pequeños, tanto Seth como el bebé de tu vientre deberían ser motivo suficiente para que luches.

-Gracias Esme- Bella limpió sus lágrimas y abrazó a Esme- No se que haría yo sin ti. 

**...**

Todos esperaban el siguiente movimiento del enemigo, hacía días que el frente estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado, y eso era muy preocupante. El que hubieran atacado el campamento de ayuda humanitaria demostraba que estaban desesperados por conseguir alimentos y medicinas, pero no por ello debían bajar la guardia.  
-¿Los Cullen?- Los llamó un chico joven que llevaba un uniforme de mensajero al entrar en su tienda.  
-Si somos nosotros- Respondieron Edward y Carlisle.  
-Esto es para vosotros- El joven les entregó una carta a cada uno.  
Al ver que eran de Esme y Bella, los dos solo pudieron sonreír y apresurarse a sentarse para leerlas.  
Edward abrió el sobre y vio las fotos del pequeño Seth, sonrió a ver a Bella abrazándola y a Esme cogiéndolo como buena abuela que era. Entonces pensó algo, salió corriendo a la tienda donde estaba Emmet junto a Rosalie.  
-Emmet, tengo que enseñarte algo, que seguro que te alegrara- Dijo Edward tendiéndole las fotos.  
Emmet vio las fotos y por sus mejillas caían lágrimas al pensar en lo cerca que lo había tenido y sin haberse dado cuenta de que era suyo. Rosalie estaba algo despierta y Emmet intentó que ella también las viera.  
-Princesa, mira, es Seth- Emmet se arrepintió de enseñarle las fotos. Cuando las vio Rosalie empezó a delirar de nuevo.  
-Mi pequeño, mi niño- Puso los brazos como si lo tuviera entre ellos y se puso a gritar como una histérica. Emmet la abrazo.  
-Vete por favor Edward- Le pidió Emmet amablemente y Edward se fue.  
Carlisle estaba en la tienda leyendo la carta de Esme, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba con cada letra que tenía en la carta, Esme le hacía sentir que era el ser más especial del mundo. La añoraba tanto que esperaba con más ansias que antes volver a su lado.

Edward miraba a su padre con admiración, era un hombre fuerte que al dejar a la mujer que ha pasado tantos años a su lado se volvía frágil ante el mundo y no temía demostrarlo ante los demás. Edward también leyó su carta y sintió su cuerpo morir por no estar cerca de ella y de su pequeño bebe que engendraba dentro. Al ver la ecografía se le escapó una pequeña lágrima, su hijo era tan pequeño y solo de imaginar a Bella con una barriguita enorme por tenerlo dentro se iluminaba todo su alrededor.  
A la hora de acostarse, los dos se sonrieron mutuamente, Carlisle le había hecho llegar el mensaje de su madre y Edward sonrió a pesar de saber que su madre no hablaba en broma.

Jasper entró corriendo a la tienda.

-Aro quiere vernos de inmediato- Estaba nervioso- Han detectado un comboy enemigo cerca de aquí.


	12. 11º Mal momento esperado

**11º- Mal momento esperado**

Edward y Carlisle fueron rápidamente a ver a Aro, Jasper iba delante de ellos. Alice estaba en la tienda, sentada junto a una mesa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Aun nada, tranquilícese joven Cullen- Aro se sentó junto a Alice- Esta jovencita, por accidente divisó un comboy muy cerca de aquí.

-¿Sabemos de que es ese comboy?- Carlisle estaba preocupado por lo que se refería a la seguridad, a pesar de que ese era el campamento base, si los atacaban deberían trasladarse a otro lugar, y Rosalie no estaba para muchos movimientos.

-Solo tenemos sospechas- Aro sacó un mapa con las situaciones de diferentes campamentos enemigos- Creemos que están trasladando armas para atacar un campamento que tenemos cerca de la zona norte del país. Pero es extraño que pasen por aquí, no están cerca de ningún campamento suyo. Es como si quisieran que los viéramos.

-¿Que propone general?- Jasper estaba ansioso por hacer algo, una semana metido en el campamento le ponía de los nervios.

-El comboy va muy lento, nos acercaremos a intentar averiguar algo, iremos pocos.

-¿Iremos señor?- Edward se sorprendió.

-Así es, yo encabezaré la maniobra de espionaje, quiero que el joven Cullen y el señor Withlock vengan conmigo. Iremos solo nosotros tres, cuanto más reducido sea el número mejor. Señor Cullen- Se refirió a Carlisle- Usted se quedará aquí, la esposa del teniente McCarthie lo necesita más que nosotros. Ustedes dos se quedarán aquí. Saldremos dentro de dos días, de esa forma el comboy ya habrá pasado y podremos acercarnos con más tranquilidad.

-Muy bien señor.

Carlisle y Edward volvieron a su tienda mientras Jasper acompañaba a Alice a la otra. Edward se tumbó en su cama y cogió una libreta, quería responderle a Bella antes de salir de maniobras.

"Querida Bella,

he recibido por fin una carta tuya, cada noche la leo para recordarme a mi mismo que no debo dejarme vencer por nada porque tú me estás esperando en casa. Pienso en ti a cada instante y solo puedo alegrarme de que te fueras.

Antes de que te enfades déjame explicarte el porque, unos días después de tu marcha atacaron el campamento humanitario. Fue devastador, tuvimos suerte de salir de allí con vida, aunque Rosalie, la mujer de Emmet, resultó herida de gravedad. Debo contarte algo sobre ella y Emmet, pero no es el momento ahora, es un tema delicado y prefiero contártelo cuando tenga buenas noticias.

Me encantaron las fotos, sales preciosa en todas ellas, y Seth está creciendo mucho en poco tiempo, va a ser todo un hombrecito.

Bella, gracias por mandarme la ecografía, no sabes lo emocionado que estuve al verla, a nuestro pequeño milagro. Solo de pensar que no voy a estar a tu lado para disfrutar del embarazo me reconcome, aunque ciertamente, me lo tengo merecido por como hice que pasara.

No te sientas mal por echarme las cosas en cara Bella, prefiero que seas sincera y me digas en cada ocasión lo extremadamente imbécil que soy.

Mi vida, siento que estés sola, no poder estar a tu lado, te aseguro que a cada instante que pasa pienso en ti y te añoro con desesperación. Y puedo sentir como me añoras tú a mi.

Puede que esto te resulte extraño, pero todas las noches escucho soplar el viento y con él me parece oír tu voz llamándome con dolor y diciéndome que me quieres. Supongo que es mi imaginación pero aun así es agradable escuchar tu voz, es como un bálsamo para mi alma, que me dice que estás bien.

No puedo alargarme mucho más, dentro de dos días salgo de maniobras y debo dormir algo. Recuerda que siempre te querré, y nada evitará que vuelva a tu lado. Nada.

Te quiero mi niña, te extraño.

Un beso desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Siempre tuyo,

Edward.

P.D: Cuida bien de Seth y del chiquitín que llevas dentro, son nuestros tesoros, princesa".

Dejó la libreta junto a la cama y se durmió escuchando de nuevo la voz de Bella perdida en el viento. Dos días después se marcharon, tal y como había dicho Aro.

Rosalie iba cada vez peor, cada vez eran peores los delirios, Carlisle no estaba muy seguro de si Rosalie había llegado a ver las fotos de su hijo por su estado de semi-inconsciencia.  
-Carlisle, dime la verdad, ¿se puede hacer algo por Rosalie?- Emmet había perdido por completo la esperanza.  
-Emmet, solo te puedo decir una cosa, se feliz y estate al lado de ella todo el tiempo posible, no creo que pueda resistir mucho tiempo, su cabeza está completamente amoratada, apenas come o bebe- Carlisle miró a los ojos de Emmet y observó como lloraba, lo agarró del hombro- No puedo decirte cuanto tiempo le queda, solo se que no será mucho en las condiciones en las que nos encontramos.

Carlisle dejó en la tienda a Emmet junto a Rosalie, debía aceptar el solo que Rosalie no iba a sobrevivir. Carlisle sabía que era difícil, pero debía ser fuerte, aun les quedaba mucho por sufrir.  
Entró en su tienda, se sentó en el suelo detrás de las literas, cogió papel y lápiz y se dispuso a escribirle a Esme.  
"Mi vida,

estar aquí sin ti es un sufrimiento. Solo sueño con estar a tu lado, sentir tus besos, tus caricias, te necesito tanto... Uno de nuestros compañeros está perdiendo a su mujer... Se muere Esme, y yo no puedo hacer nada por ella. Ahora solo puedo preguntarme que es lo que debe sentir ese joven al ver que la vida de su amada se va de su lado para siempre, yo no podría vivir sin ti.

La joven también está aquí con nosotros y hace unos días fue herida cuando estalló una bomba próxima a donde nos encontrábamos, se le clavó un tubo en el abdomen, pero su muerte no es producto de esa herida, es debido a un golpe que le dimos en la cabeza al tener que sacarla del escondite en el que nos encontrábamos. No puedo evitar sentir que en parte soy responsable de su muerte, no con intención y su marido lo sabe, pero yo fui uno de los que le dio ese golpe.  
Y lo peor de todo es la identidad de esa joven mujer, Esme esa joven es la madre de Seth.

Edward aun no sabe que Rosalie está muriendo, pero no ha querido decirle nada a Bella de ella hasta poder contarle algo que sea alentador para ella y así superar mejor la separación que se producirá después. Aunque muera Rosalie, su padre irá a por él, y cuando llegue el momento se lo diremos a Bella, pero no antes de que sea estrictamente necesario, se lo apegada que está al pequeño.  
Mi vida esto es un sufrimiento constante que hace que añore mi hogar como nunca antes lo he añorado, solo quiero volver a estar a tu lado, y oler tu perfume, sentir tu piel, besar tus labios... Te juro por las lágrimas que están cayendo ahora mismo de mis ojos que eres lo que más necesito en estos momentos.  
Me gustaría seguir contándote cosas, pero en estos momentos en los que me siento tan mal conmigo mismo, solo serían de desesperación y angustia, y por nada del mundo querría contagiarte ese sentimiento.

No sabes con que ilusión cogí tu carta, la llevo siempre conmigo, no me abandona en ninguna circunstancia, tus palabras fueron el bálsamo que necesitaba mi corazón y me hicieron recordar el porque estoy tan enamorado de ti.  
TE QUIERE, tu esposo y fiel amigo.

Cuidaros y ayuda en todo a Bella".

Al terminar, cogió su carta y la que Edward le había dado antes de partir y se las entregó al mensajero para que las llevara y las hiciera llegar a sus destinatarias. 

Aro había conducido a Jasper y Edward hacia el comboy, estaban a dos kilómetros de él, lo suficiente cerca para ver con seguridad.  
-¿Ves algún indicio de algo? A mi me parece todo normal.  
-No lo se Cullen, es algo extraño, como tu dices, parece todo normal pero el simple hecho de que haya un comboy aquí no es normal. Es más, estoy seguro de que ellos saben donde está el campamento, si no lo han atacado aun es por algo.  
-Es posible que no sepan que Emmet está allí, después de todo, ellos buscan a Emmet- Dijo Jasper, Aro y Edward lo miraron con caras extrañas.  
-No creo que ellos quieran a Emmet, esta guerra es por otra cosa- Aro se quedó pensativo- Los afganos no tienen motivo para interesarse en él, el que lo persigue no es de ese ejército.  
-¿Y entonces quien quiere a Emmet muerto y por que?- Jasper esperaba que el general le aclarara algo pero no lo hizo, Aro se quedó en silencio y siguió mirando al comboy.

Aro vio como uno de los hombres del comboy salía alarmado con un arma y señalaba en su dirección, cogió un bazoca y disparó hacia ellos. El proyectil no llegó a darles pero estuvo cerca. Los tres echaron a correr de inmediato hacia el campamento, haría si que atacarían.

**...**

Bella y Esme iban en dirección al hospital con Seth, el niño no estaba mejor y eso las tenía seriamente preocupadas. Ellas esperaron pacientemente a que les dieran permiso para pasar.  
-Pasen, por favor- Les dio permiso el doctor Donoban  
-Buenos días- Saludo Esme.  
-Decidme, ¿como va el pequeño?  
-Seth no está peor, pero tampoco a mejorado- Bella estaba muy seria.  
-Señoras Cullen, creo que lo mejor es que le hagamos unas pruebas al pequeño- Les explicó amablemente. Bella y Esme asintieron de inmediato, solo querían lo mejor para el pequeño- Pero habrá que tenerlo ingresado y en observación, de esa forma será más fácil encontrar el motivo por el que no mejora.

-¿Nos podríamos quedar las dos con él?- Bella casi lo imploraba- No quiero quedarme sola en casa, y necesito estar con mi pequeño. Necesito a Esme a mi lado, yo sola no puedo con todo- Bella empezó a llorar intentando controlar el ataque de ansiedad que amenazaba con empezar.  
-No creo que haya problema en que se queden las dos, ya hablaré yo con el director del hospital- Les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa- Esperen fuera mientras una enfermera prepara al pequeño para ingresarlo y yo preparo los papeles.

Ellas obedecieron, besaron la frente de Seth y salieron a la sala de espera, las dos un poco nerviosas.  
-Bella, voy a ir a casa a por algunas cosas para nosotras y algún juguete de Seth para que no note mucho la diferencia, después me pasaré a ver las listas del frente y por la iglesia. Después vendré aquí y me quedaré contigo- La abrazó dándole fuerza- Tranquila pequeña, todo saldrá bien.

**...**

Aro, Edward y Jasper corrían lo más deprisa que podían, debían llegar pronto al campamento base y movilizarlo todo para trasladarse. Ahora que habían sido detectados solo era cuestión de tiempo que les ha atacaran.  
Carlisle vio de lejos como se acercaba un grupo de hombres, no sabía bien quien era, desde la distancia a la que se encontraban no podía verles el rostro, solo las siluetas. Dio aviso a todos los soldados de guardia para que estuvieran atentos por si había que atacar, al ver de quien se trataba se relajaron y esperaron aque llegaran hasta ellos.  
-¿Que ocurre? ¿Por que venís tan sofocados?Preguntó Carlisle.  
-No han localizado, debemos levantar el campamento e irnos lo mas rápido posible- Dijo Aro movilizando a todos los soldados que estaban a su alrededor.  
-Pero Rosalie está muy mal, no creo que pueda resistir el viaje, ni si quiera sabemos donde tenemos que ir.  
-Es ella o todos nosotros, lo siento pero por una persona no voy a permitir que todos mis soldados mueran- Aro realmente sufría al tomar esa decisión, pero era cierto, no podía dejar que todos sus hombres murieran por una sola persona. Además, él sabía que Rosalie iba a morir de todos modos y que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero ellos necesitaban sobrevivir para continuar su misión allí.  
En pocos minutos, el campamento quedó totalmente recogido y todos subieron a los Jeeps. Metieron a Rosalie en uno, tumbada en la parte trasera bien sujeta para que no cayera, con Emmet de conductor y Carlisle de acompañante. Edward, Jasper y Alice iban en otro junto a algunos soldados más.  
Durante gran parte del trayecto, Rosalie no dejó de repetir cosas sin sentido, empezó a sudar y Carlisle no estaba seguro de si era por el calor o por alguna otra razón, sabía los riesgos de llevarla así, ¿pero que iban hacer? No podían permanecer más tiempo en aquel lugar.  
Condujeron varias horas, Rosalie dejó de decir cosas poco antes de llegar a un lugar seguro, donde encontraron otro grupo de soldados acampados, pensaban que estaba dormida.  
Mientras Aro organizaba a los cadetes y soldados rasos que montaran el campamento y después iba a hablar con el jefe de ese pelotón, los demás fueron bajando de los Jeeps y comprobando el estado de los materiales.  
Entre Edward, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper y Alice sacaron con cuidado a Rosalie de la parte trasera del Jeep y la llevaron a una de las pocas tiendas que tenían montadas el pelotón que habían encontrado. La dejaron en una camilla para que Carlisle pudiera revisarla bien, pero al tocarla Carlisle se quedó petrificado, ella estaba helada. Aun así la revisó esperando que fuera una equivocación, pero era lo que el imaginaba, Rosalie no había podido resistir el viaje y había fallecido.  
-Emmet, Rosalie a...- No pudo terminar de hablar, unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas haciendo que Emmet entendiera a la perfección lo que había ocurrido. Él corrió hacia su mujer y la tomó entre sus brazos, prometiendo que nunca la olvidaría y cuidaría de su hijo, mientras lloraba y se culpaba a si mismo.


	13. 12º Aprendiendo a sufrir

**12º- Aprendiendo a sufrir**

Emmet se sintió devastado desde el momento en el que Carlisle le comunicó la muerte de su amada, no podía hacerse a la idea de lo que era vivir sin ella, Rosalie había sido todo su mundo desde el primer momento en el que la vio. Ahora solo le quedaba Seth, el fruto del amor que ellos se habían profesado, el pequeño por el que los dos habían luchado tanto.  
-Emmet, debes de comer algo. Te he preparado un plato de caldo, para que te caliente- Alice le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que él no pudo devolver- Debes ser fuerte, debes sobreponerte y luchar por volver a ver a tu hijo. Seth necesita a su padre- Le dejó el plato junto a la cama en la que estaba sentado.  
Emmet no dijo nada y Alice salió de la tienda. Por más que quisiera superar eso no podía, Rosalie ya no estaba a su lado, ya no volvería a escuchar su risa al verle meter la pata, ni sus gritos cuando se comportara como un idiota. Ya no podría besar esos labios que lo enloquecían, y lo que más lamentaba él, no podría verla disfrutar de su sueño, criar a su hijo juntos.

En sus pensamientos pasó el motivo por el que Rosalie había ido al frente, alguien se había llevado a su hijo nada más nacer, arrancándoselo de los brazos a su madre, todo para hacerle daño a él. No tenía ni idea de quien podría haber hecho algo así ni el motivo por el que querría hacerlo, esa persona se estaría lamentando por no haber conseguido acabar con él, y sin embargo, Emmet se sentía muerto por dentro. Aquel hombre debería sonreír, había conseguido que sintiera lo peor que le puede suceder a un hombre enamorado, perder a su alma gemela.

Alice fue a donde estaban los demás, también abatidos por lo que había sucedido. Se sentó junto a Jasper y apoyó su cabeza en él.  
-Carlisle, Emmet apenas come, caerá enfermo si no lo hace.  
-Lo se, pero ¿se puede hacer algo para que no muera alguien que ya ha muerto por dentro? Él ya ha perecido en esta estúpida guerra, si Esme muriera yo moriría con ella en ese mismo instante- La voz de Carlisle reflejaba sufrimiento- Hablaré con él, pero no le forcemos, dentro de unas horas hemos de enterrarla y ese momento va a ser muy duro para él.

Rosalie estaba en una tienda de campaña, Aro había dado órdenes de que nadie entrara en esa tienda hasta que fuera el entierro, de esa forma, Emmet podría pensar con claridad antes del entierro e intentar superarlo más rápidamente.  
Edward recibió otra carta de Bella, llevaba fecha reciente, eso le hizo sonreír.  
"Mi amor,

mi corazón se volcó de emoción al leer tu carta, ha sido lo que necesitaba para ser fuerte, estos días me he sentido tan mal que nada podía sosegar mi dolor.

El dolor del que te hablo no es físico, no te inquietes, yo me siento bien, no es mi salud la que está mal, ahora mismo te escribo sin ánimos, ya sabes lo mucho que me deprimen los hospitales. Seth está enfermo, tiene bronquitis, el Doctor Donoban nos ha dicho que no es importante, que es normal debido al cambio de temperatura que hay entre Afganistán y Seatle. Nos han dicho que teniéndolo ingresado y en observación unos días se recuperará.

Mi amor, hay algo que me ha resultado extraño de tu carta, dices que por las noches te parece escuchar mi voz con el viento, y es extraño porque yo todas las noches pronuncio tu nombre y digo todo lo que siento mirando el cielo, esperando que de alguna manera tú escuches o sientas lo que intento decirte.

Nos han comunicado que van a cortar el contacto con el frente durante uno o dos meses, no podré enviarte más cartas por el momento. Me gustaría tanto poder escuchar tu voz, saber que realmente eres tú el que me escribe, saber que estás haciendo todo lo posible para cumplir tu promesa y volver a mi lado.

Esme no ha podido escribirle nada a Carlisle porque ha estado intentando animarme, los hospitales me pueden, Esme ha sufrido mucho para levantarme el ánimo. Me siento fatal porque Carlisle no reciba una carta suya ahora que van a cortar el contacto. Dile que lo lamento mucho, que Esme no deja de pensar en él y que recuerde que lo quiere con locura.  
Se que esta carta es corta y no transmite mucho, pero no puedo escribir con coherencia mucho más, mis lágrimas no dejan de caer al pensar que no podré comunicarme contigo de ninguna forma durante un tiempo indeterminado.  
Te necesito tanto, en ocasiones tengo ganas de correr y coger el primer tren que me lleve hasta Washintong para tomar un avión que me lleve de nuevo contigo, pero al pensar eso noto un pequeño golpecito en mi tripita que empieza a estar abultada recordándome que no debo hacerlo, que ahora no solo peligra mi vida. Desde luego, este bebé es digno hijo de su padre y se empeña en recordarme que no debo volver allí.

Necesito tanto de ti, sobre todo sentir tus besos y abrazos, y que me hagas gritar, echo tanto de menos nuestras pequeñas y tontas riñas.  
Quisiera seguir escribiendo pero no puedo, cada frase que escribo me hace llorar y lamentarme de todo, y hay cosas que no puedo ni debo lamentar. No quiero que por culpa del dolor de no tenerte cerca llegue a culpar a nuestro hijo. Así que me despido de ti con un beso y recordándote que tienes gente que te quiere esperándote en casa.

Siempre tuya.

Bella".

Edward dejó salir sus lágrimas al leer esa carta, Bella sufría muchísimo por lo que estaba sucediendo, por no tenerlo cerca y aun así ella intentaba pensar en su hijo, eso le hacía sentirse feliz, Bella de verdad quería al bebé a pesar de la forma en la que él hizo que quedara embarazada. Sonrió al pensar en las riñas que solían tener, sabía que cuando reñían por cualquier cosa ambos ansiaban la reconciliación que compensaba con creces la discusión. Y sobre Seth, sabía que si fuera algo grave lo hubieran llevado a la UCI, así que en ese sentido estaba tranquilo.

Fue hasta su padre y le entregó la carta para que la leyera porque las palabras no le salían. Carlisle la leyó y abrazó a Edward, Bella era realmente una mujer excepcional que sufría y aun así intentaba tener contentos a todos los que quería.  
-Carlisle, Edward- Los llamaba de lejos Alice- Va a empezar el entierro.  
Todo el campamento se reunió para despedir a Rosalie, porque aunque muchos no la conocían en persona, todos habían oído la cantidad de cosas que había hecho para llevar alimentos y medicinas a lugares impensables. Edward, Carlisle, Alice y Jasper estaban justo al lado de Emmet para apoyarle en el duelo.  
Aro, como general al mando, dijo unas palabras y despidió a Rosalie concediéndole honores que pocos pueden ganar. Al lado de la tumba pusieron una cruz que hicieron con maderas y en la que grabaron "Aquí yace Rosalie McCarthie, una mujer que lo dio todo por su familia, y quiso encontrar la paz junto a los suyos, nunca te olvidaremos los que estuvimos cerca tuya en las ultimas horas de tu vida"

**...**

Pasaban las semanas en Seatle, ya habían cerrado la mensajería con el frente oriental. Bella y Esme acompañaban en todo momento al pequeño Seth que iba mejorando poco a poco, era un pequeñín muy fuerte, había salido luchador.

Esme y Bella se turnaban para ir a casa o para ver las listas y rezar por sus seres queridos. Todo lo hacían juntas y eso les animaba a las dos a seguir adelante.  
Bella estaba sentada al lado de la cuna de Seth, estaba algo cansada, estaba sintiendo algunas molestias en lo que se refería al embarazo, cosas que ella no consideraba normales en el embarazo, pero eran cosas leves, sin importancia para ella. Decidió dejar eso a un lado y centrarse en el pequeño, incluso prefirió no decirle nada a Esme sobre esas molestias.  
-Buenos días doctor- Saludó Bella al ver que entraba por la puerta.  
-Buenos días, vengo a daros buenas noticias- Dijo Donoban sonriéndole- Acabo de firmar el alta de Seth, pueden llevárselo a casa, se ha recuperado muy bien.

Las dos sonrieron y recogieron todos los utensilios que se habían ido llevando poco a poco al hospital. Cogieron al pequeño y se fueron directas a casa, ese día ya habían hecho su rutina de siempre y necesitaban descansar en sus camas y disfrutar de la tranquilidad del hogar.

**...**

De nuevo habían sido divisados jeeps del enemigo, todo el campamento estaba alerta por si había algún movimiento extraño, además Aro estaba preparando a los hombres para contraatacar en caso de que los afganos empezaran el ataque.  
Emmet empezaba a sobre llevar la muerte de Rosalie, se había dado cuenta que eso le había dado fuerzas para luchar por que todo acabara y poder cuidar de Seth, tal y como se lo había prometido.

-Emmet ¿Como te encuentras?- Preguntó Alice, ella había estado muy pendiente de Emmet desde que Rosalie había muerto.

-Estoy mejor, gracias Alice- Le dio un pequeño abrazo antes de encaminarse hacia Aro para ayudar con la organización.  
-Señor- Dijo Emmet en posición firmes, ante Aro- Se presenta el teniente McCarthie. Quisiera ayudar en lo que pueda.

-Se lo agradezco teniente, usted estará con su pelotón preparado por si tenemos que entrar en combate- Miró en la dirección donde habían sido divisados los jeeps- No se están comportando de la forma normal, deberían haber atacado ya, sin embargo, solo nos observan. Debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa.  
Por las noches se turnaban para vigilar, esa noche era el turno de Jasper. La noche estaba muy tranquila, apenas corría aire y el cielo tenía muchas estrellas.  
-Te vas a congelar si no te pones al menos una manta por encima- Dijo Alice sentándose junto a él.

-Y tú deberías estar en tu tienda- Dijo él sonriendo- Aunque se que nunca podré conseguir que te quedes apartada.

-Mi amor, tengo tantas ganas de volver a casa y hacer lo que hacíamos antes- Alice se abrazó a Jasper, para quitarle el frío.  
-Mi vida, estoy de guardia, ve a descansar a tu tienda- Jasper se puso serio, no quería despistarse y que ocurriera algo.  
-Solo quiero sentir tus besos Jasper, nada mas- Respondió molesta Alice.  
Este al verla así se acercó a Alice y la besó, ese beso sabía a miel, se querían tanto, eran tan jóvenes y tenían tanta vida por delante que dolía pensar que en algún momento podrían separarse para siempre.  
Un olor extraño llegó a la nariz de Alice, esta cortó el beso y giró su rostro. Jasper también miró en la misma dirección.  
-¡FUEGO! ¡FUEGO!- Gritaron los dos al ver unos árboles próximos a ellos en llamas.  
Todos los soldados y rango superior salieron asustados de las tiendas donde descansaban.

**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero como dije la otra vez, mi boda me tiene muy atareada, me falta solo un mes para casarme y estoy histérica. Aun así busco el tiempo de donde puedo para escribir, y en compensación, aunque son cortitos, os subo 4 capítulos.**

**Me ha costado escribirlos, pero aquí los tenéis.**

**Gracias por leer mis fics, y gracias por la paciencia tan grande que tenéis.**

**Muchos besitos**

**Nos leemos  
**


	14. 13º Depresión y enfermedad

**13º- Depresión y enfermedad**

Un montón de soldados se aglomeraron en el lugar del incendio intentando apagarlo, pero no lo consiguieron hasta que el fuego estuvo próximo a las tiendas. Aro se preocupó mucho por eso, no habían visto al enemigo y eso era peligroso y extraño.  
-Se que hemos estado preparándonos para la batalla pero aquí corremos peligro. No hemos tenido tiempo de inspeccionar la zona y de conocer el terreno. Ellos si lo conocen y cuentan con una gran ventaja. Por ello vamos a trasladarnos de inmediato, nos dividiremos en dos grupos y nos separaremos por el momento. Dense prisa y recojan lo que sea indispensable, no creo que tarden mucho en volver a por nosotros.

Todos se pusieron a recoger, desmontaron todas las tiendas que pudieron, cargaron los alimentos y las medicinas, después a los pocos heridos que habían y después fueron subiendo ellos.  
-Todos no podremos ir en los Jeeps, y quisiera que ustedes tres- Señaló a Jasper, Emmet y Edward- Me acompañaran caminando al ritmo lento que llevarán los vehículos- Ellos asintieron.  
-Yo también iré- Dijo Carlisle- Mientras no sea estrictamente necesario no me separaré de mi hijo.

-Como quieras.  
-Y yo tampoco me separaré de mi marido- Alice se asomó entre los soldados.  
-Señora, esto no es un juego, debería saberlo después de lo que le sucedió a la señora McCarthie- Emmet se tensó pero no dijo nada.

-Alice, ve en los jeeps. Esto es peligroso y no debes estar al descubierto, tú no eres un soldado, no estás preparada para enfrentarte al enemigo en caso de ataque.

-Me da lo mismo, he dicho que me quedo contigo y no hay más que hablar.

No hubo forma de convencerla de lo contrario, Alice se puso frente a Jasper, detrás de Aro y esperó a que tuvieran que salir. Emmet miraba la tumba de Rosalie, le dolía tanto abandonarla en aquel lugar pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

-Adiós mi Rosalie, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón- Una pequeña lágrima se derramó de sus ojos.

-Vamos Emmet- Carlisle le cogió el hombro y lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad- Es hora de irse.

-Si, vamos- Emmet giró el rostro, dejando de ver a su amada, a la que ya no vería jamás.  
Los que iban a pie fueron con el grupo que se dirigía al este, necesitaban hablar con un tal Félix, un sargento que había llegado allí desde los Ángeles. El único de todo el grupo que sabía de quien se trataba era Aro, como general conocía a todos los pertenecientes a los altos mandos.  
Empezó a amanecer y Alice apenas podía con su cuerpo, el calor comenzaba a notarse haciendo que la necesidad de agua fuera mayor, sobretodo para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de caminatas. Uno de los jeeps vio el estado en el que se encontraba Alice y fue por ella.  
-¿Que ocurre?  
-Señor, he visto el estado en el que se encuentra la chica y he pensado que ella podría ocupar mi lugar y yo caminar- Solicitó un joven soldado llamado Alec.  
-Estoy bien, de verdad- Dijo Alice con no muy buena cara- No es necesario que...- Se desvaneció.  
La subieron al Jeep y le mojaron los labios con agua para que no se deshidratara antes de seguir el camino.  
Mientras se acercaban al punto de encuentro que habían preparado, al nuevo campamento base, cada uno pensaba en sus cosas, pero todos ellos coincidía en un pensamiento, no sabían si saldrían con vida de esa estúpida guerra.

**...**

A pesar del cese de correspondencia con el frente, Bella no dejaba de mandar cartas con la esperanza de que alguna de ellas le llegara por alguna extraña razón.  
Seth estaba completamente recuperado, no le habían quedado restos de la bronquitis y había cogido algún kilo después de salir del hospital. Además ya balbuceaba palabras y Bella se había emocionado cuando el pequeño había dicho mamá la tarde anterior.

-Bella, ¿ya estas preparada para salir?- Preguntó Esme desde la puerta del recibidor poniéndose la chaqueta.  
-Si, pongo a Seth en el carro y nos vamos.

Bella salió con el niño vestido y arreglado, lo sentó en el carrito después de ponerle la chaqueta y salieron del apartamento. Fueron al bar donde iban siempre antes de pasar a ver las listas y rezar por que sus maridos volvieran pronto a casa.  
-Esme, ¿crees que Edward y Carlisle encontrarán a los padres de Seth?  
-Seguro que si, no te preocupes- Esme sabía la verdad pero por petición de Carlisle no se lo había dicho. Bella bajó la mirada- ¿Qué ocurre Bella?  
Es que...- Se centró en la taza de café para no mirar a Esme- No quiero que se lo lleven, le quiero tanto, no se que haría sin él- No pudo evitar coger a Seth como si tuviera miedo de que alguien entrara y se lo llevara. Esme la cogió de la mano y le besó la mejilla.  
-Princesa es normal que te sientas así, pero Seth tiene a sus padres, ¿a ti te gustaría que no te devolvieran a tu bebé si estuvieras en su situación?- Negó con amargura- Entonces no le des vueltas, el niño no es tuyo Bella, no puedes quedártelo si vienen a por él- Esme no intentaba ser dura ni dijo nada con intención de regañarla por lo que pensaba, al contrario, entendía perfectamente como se sentía Bella, pero sus palabras sonaron para Bella como una daga en el corazón.  
Bella palideció muchísimo, su cara mostraba claramente que no estaba bien.  
-¿Te encuentras bien Bella?- Esme llevó su mano hasta la frente de Bella.  
-Si ¿Porque?- Intentó disimular su malestar.  
-Parece que tienes algo de fiebre y pareces enferma, estás demasiado pálida- Esme apartó el café y tomó su mano tomándole el pulso como le había enseñado Carlisle- Deberíamos irnos a casa, no estás bien.  
-Estoy perfectamente- Bella retiró su mano- Vamos a ver las listas y a la capilla.  
Bella se levantó rápidamente, deseando salir de aquel lugar para sentir el aire en su rostro, pero al hacer esto se agarró el abdomen, un dolor muy fuerte la invadió y se dobló hacia delante, sintiendo que algo malo le ocurría.  
-¡Bella!  
-Esme, ¿que me ocurre?- Tuvo que volver a sentarse para intentar llevar mejor el dolor.  
-Tranquila cariño, todo saldrá bien.

Jane, la dueña del bar, llamó de inmediato a la ambulancia, mientras esperaban le ofreció agua a Bella y guardó el cochecito de Seth para que no les estorbara. Esme llevaba en sus brazos a Seth que estaba muy nervioso al ver que algo extraño pasaba a su alrededor.

La ambulancia llegó muy rápido, subieron a Bella en una camilla y Esme la acompañó llevando también a Seth.  
Al llegar al hospital, un celador introdujo a Bella en las salas de urgencias mientras Esme era conducida a la sala de espera donde un doctor la estaba esperando.

-Dígame que le ha sucedido.  
-Está embarazada de cuatro meses y ha tenido mucho estrés. Hace un rato, en una cafetería se ha puesto muy pálida y ha sentido un dolor muy fuerte en su abdomen- Le explicaba ella al doctor.

-¿Sabe algún motivo por el que esté tan nerviosa?

-Su marido está en el frente- Esme bajó la mirada- Ella no está llevando muy bien esa situación.

-Entiendo... Verá como no es nada, le haremos pruebas y muy pronto podrán irse a casa- Dijo el doctor intentando darle ánimos- Si necesita algo llámeme, soy el doctor Wolf.  
Esme estuvo casi dos horas esperando en la sala de espera, Seth estaba abrazado a ella con fuerza, estaba asustado, buscaba a Bella a todo momento y como no la veía lloraba. El doctor salió con unos papeles en la mano y se dirigió a donde ellos se encontraban.  
-Vengo de ver a su nuera, señora Cullen- Dijo el doctor- Le hemos hecho análisis de sangre, de orina y le hemos examinado su zona íntima para poder alcanzar un diagnóstico.  
-¿Que le pasa?  
-Tiene una anemia aguda desde hace al menos dos meses, es sorprendente que no haya necesitado venir antes. Ella misma me ha dicho que se ha sentido mal durante semanas pero no ha querido decirle nada para no asustarla- El doctor miró a Esme algo preocupado- Al hacer esto, su embarazo corre peligro, no un riesgo inmediato- Se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de pánico de Esme- Ella está muy débil y necesita mucho reposo. Ahora mismo esta despierta y estable y considero que no serviría de nada que permanezca en el hospital. Su problema está más en su cabeza que en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Que es una fuerte depresión lo que ha provocado que enferme, ella habrá dejado de comer normal, seguramente habrá comido bastante menos de lo que debería aunque a usted no se lo haya hecho ver. Puedo asegurar que ella creía que era por el embarazo, pero no era así, la depresión en ocasiones quita las ganas de comer y eso es lo que le ha ocurrido a ella.

-Estoy segura de que Bella no era consciente de ellos, si no se hubiera forzado a comer.

-Lo se, lo he hablado con ella- Apoyó una mano en su hombro- Le he explicado los riesgos si no cumple con mis indicaciones y está dispuesta a aceptarlas- El doctor Wolf apuntó unas cosas en una hoja de las que tenía- Que no la ingrese para mantenerla en observación no quiere decir que esté todo solucionado. No debe hacer ningún esfuerzo ni coger peso, necesita descansar y hacer reposo, con esto quiero decir que tendrá que permanecer en cama hasta dentro de unas semanas, entonces le haré otra revisión y dependiendo de como se encuentre les daré más indicaciones.

-Entendido, ¿cuando nos podremos marchar?

-En cuanto se vista- Le entregó varios papeles- Aquí tienen el alta y la dieta que debe seguir, esto si debe comérselo todo, aunque no quiera. Menos de esa cantidad no la ayudará a recuperarse. Además le he recetado medicamentos naturales para fortalecerla.  
Bella salió un poco seria de la zona de urgencias, no se atrevía a mirar a Esme a la cara después de lo que había ocurrido. Solo caminó a su lado hasta las listas y vio que ni Carlisle ni Edward estaban en ellas, después fueron por las recetas para Bella y por último a la capilla antes de irse a casa.

-Bella, ¿por que no me dijiste que te encontrabas mal?- Pidió saber Esme al dejar a Seth en su parquecito.

-No quería preocuparte, pensé que sería cansancio y que no era nada.

-A partir de ahora quiero que me digas cualquier cosa que te suceda, por pequeña e insignificante que sea, ¿entendido?

-Si, lo siento- Bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-Bella, no estoy enfadada contigo, ¿de acuerdo?- Le acarició la mejilla antes de obligarle a levantar la vista- Solo me preocupo por ti.

**...**

Todos los soldados entraron en el campamento base, deseosos de poder descansar un poco después de tan duro trayecto.

-¡Pero si es mi viejo amigo Aro!- Dijo un hombre muy musculoso y corpulento al verlos entrar.  
-Félix- Aro lo abrazó- Me alegro de verte.  
Todos los demás alternaban miradas entre Emmet y Félix, eran tan parecidos que cualquiera diría que eran familia.


	15. 14º Incognitas preocupantes

**14º Incógnitas preocupantes**

Félix miró a Emmet durante unos minutos antes de saludar, su cara no transmitía nada. Las caras de todos eran de sorpresa, el parecido entre Félix y Emmet era asombroso. Emmet ni siquiera se había percatado del parecido, simplemente lo veía como un soldado más.

Jasper tomó a Alice entre sus brazos, aunque decía que estaba recuperada, él quería que descansara todo lo posible. La condujo al interior de la tienda que compartían con Emmet, Carlisle y Edward y la tumbó en un saco de dormir que habían colocado. Jasper salió a buscar algo de comer mientras los demás buscaban mantas para pasar la noche, así que Alice aprovechó para salir de allí y observar un poco el campamento.

En su caminata se encontró con Félix, al verlo ella se cuadró y se puso en posición de firmes.  
-Buenas tardes, señor- Alice parecía un soldado.  
-Señorita, no hace falta que se ponga así, eso solo deben hacerlo los cadetes. Usted puede ir tranquila y sin necesidad de formar ni nada parecido.

-Se lo agradezco, soy muy inquieta y me mata estar así- El hombre rió por su comentario- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Claro, adelante.  
-Usted y Emmet son realmente parecidos, ¿no serán familia por algún casual?- Alice sabía que se estaba metiendo donde no la llamaban pero la curiosidad podía con ella.  
-Por el parecido bien podríamos serlo, pero le puedo asegurar que no es así- Sonrió Félix.  
-Bueno, se dice que todos tenemos a alguien que es exactamente igual en el mundo- Le devolvió la sonrisa- Gracias por responderme, si no le importa, seguiré por aquí un rato.  
-Como quiera, pero no se aleje mucho, estos lugares no son nada seguros.  
Alice se encaminó a la tienda mientras vio como Aro se acercaba a Félix y hablaba con él muy seriamente. Al entrar, Jasper la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas?- Su voz parecía asustada- Casi me da un ataque cuando he visto que no estabas.

-Lo siento, he salido a que me de un poco el aire. No pretendía preocuparte.

Alice fue hacia el interior y vio que la situación era un poco tensa, todos miraban a Emmet y este estaba hasta las narices.  
-¿Se puede saber que es lo que os pasa?- En la voz de Emmet se notaba el cabreo.  
-Emmet, es que te pareces tanto a Félix...- Edward intentó hacer que no se lo tomara a mal.  
-No es para tanto, algún parecido si puede haber pero no demasiado. Yo soy alto, moreno, musculoso y grande; sin embargo él...- Se quedó pensando, y se dio cuenta de que todos tenían razón, era extremadamente parecido a él.  
-Hay un baremo que dice que los hermanos de padres iguales no tienen por que parecerse ya que cada uno puede salir a cada padre, pero nada impide que sean parecidos. De hecho hay casos en los que se puede llegar a confundir quien es uno y quien es otro, aunque sean de diferentes edades- Explicó Carlisle. Emmet apenas lo escuchaba, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.  
-Emmet- Lo llamó Jasper- ¡EMMET!- Acabó gritándole y zarandeándolo un poco.  
-Lo siento estaba pensando, necesito descansar- Cerró los ojos, se tumbó y se durmió dejando la conversación a medias.

**...**

Por orden del médico, Bella permaneció en cama los siguientes días, no podría salir de casa hasta que su anemia no fuera a menos, Bella cada vez se sentía más inútil por el estado en el que se encontraba.

Al necesitar reposo, Esme salía todos los días junto a Seth para dejarle el espacio necesario a Bella, sabía lo mucho que ella estaba sufriendo, todas las tardes se lamentaba de todo, y por las noches la escuchaba llorar en silencio.  
Esa mañana, como todas las demás, Esme se fue directa ha ver la lista de bajas, seguían sin salir los nombres de Edward y Carlisle, eso hacía que se sintiera un poco más aliviada. Pasando por la puerta de correos vio un cartel que le sorprendió muchísimo, habían abierto de nuevo el correo con Afganistán y recibirlas  
-Hola Ángela- Saludó a la encargada del correo, ya la conocía debido a los meses que había pasado en Seatle.  
-Buenos días, señora Cullen, hace días que no la veo. ¿Y su nuera?  
-Está en casa, debe descansar por su embarazo, algunas complicaciones de por medio- Explicó Esme.

-Espero que no sea nada grave- Le dijo preocupada- Por cierto, tengo dos cartas para que se lleve, una es suya y la otra es para Bella- De la emoción al cogerlas, Esme casi se marcha de allí sin despedirse.-Espere señora Cullen, debo decirle otra cosa- Esme paró rápidamente y se giró hacia ella con el carrito de Seth- Dentro de una semana van ha hacer una video conferencia con el frente, para que los soldados tengan opción de contactar con sus familias, pero solo podrán hacerlo las diez primeras familias que se apunten- Ángela le sonrió- Me acaban de dar el aviso y aun no hay nadie apuntado, he pensado que usted y su nuera querrían ser una de esas familias.  
-¡Eso es maravilloso!- Exclamó Esme entusiasmada- Apúntanos, por favor, eso hará que Bella se anime muchísimo.  
Ángela las punto, puso el nombre, la dirección y el DNI, para que no hubiera ningún problema, Esme firmo por las dos y se marchó hacia la iglesia.  
Puso el carrito de Seth junto a ella y se arrodilló en uno de los bancos, el niño se estaba portando de maravilla, apenas se se quejaba, aunque el pobre miraba en todas las direcciones buscando a Bella. Esme rezó para que a su marido y a su hijo no le pasara nada. Y también rezó por Bella, temía que si ella no se animaba empeorara.  
En cuanto llego a casa le entregó la carta a Bella, esta cogió a Seth y se fue a su cuarto a leer la carta de su amado Edward. Esme prefirió no decirle nada de la videoconferencia, sería mayor la sorpresa si lo mantenía en secreto hasta el último momento.

**...**

En el frente la situación se había estabilizado, llevaban días sin movimiento y eso hacía que todos respiraran un poco más tranquilos, aunque debían patrullar y asegurarse de que todo iba bien.  
Cuando llevaban cuatro días acampados en aquel lugar, Emmet se levantó de su saco de dormir y fue a dar un paseo, necesitaba despejarse. Llevaba días sin saber nada de Seth y echaba de menos a su amada. Pasó un largo rato dando vueltas por el campamento antes de volver a su saco, donde encontró una nota.  
"No intentes escapar, acabaré contigo como lo hice con tu mujer y casi con tu hijo. Te vigilo."  
Emmet se quedó paralizado y blanco al ver la nota, el que lo quería muerto estaba en ese mismo campamento, y aun así había querido esperar varios días para hacérselo saber. ¿Quien era ese hombre? ¿Por que lo quería ver muerto?


	16. 15º Fatídico encuentro

**15º- Fatídico encuentro**

Emmet sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al pensar que su enemigo estaba tan cerca de él y sin tener la menor idea de quien podía ser. La situación se estaba poniendo peliaguda para él. Decidió que lo mejor era hablar con alguien de confianza, buscó a Aro y lo encontró hablando con Félix.  
-General Aro, necesito hablar con usted- Lo llamó Emmet a unos metros de distancia, no quería acercarse a nadie que no fuera de su compañía.  
-Claro Emmet, ¿me disculpas Félix?  
-Claro señor, no se preocupe- Respondió Félix.  
Emmet caminó seguido de Aro hacia un sitio alejado de todos, donde nadie pudiera escuchar nada de lo que decían.  
-Lee esto- Emmet le entregó la carta que había encontrado dirigida a él..  
Aro leyó detenidamente la nota, sorprendido de que hubiera alguien que quisiera hacer daño a Emmet dentro de la propia compañía. La desconfianza se apoderó de él, no podían fiarse de nadie.  
-Hablaré seriamente con Félix sobre esto, le pediré referencias sobre cada uno de los soldados que están a su cargo- Aro sonaba muy preocupado.  
-Preferiría que esto quedara entre los miembros de nuestra compañía. No dudo que el teniente Félix sea un hombre respetable y muy buen soldado, pero no lo conozco ni a él ni a nadie de su compañía, dada la situación, creo que no podemos confiar en nadie ajeno a nosotros- Pidió Emmet firme.  
-Como quieras, déjame esto a mi, encontraré la forma de averiguar cosas sin que nadie sospeche- Dijo Aro- Ve a descansar, te toca guardia dentro de unas horas.  
Emmet fue a su tienda y se tumbó a descansar, intentó pensar en alguien que pudiera tener algo contra él, pero no recordaba haberle hecho daño a nadie. Se quedó dormido sin remedio pensando en eso.  
"Era muy pequeño, tendría unos tres años, estaba en el salón de su casa jugando, sus padres empezaron a reñir, no sabía porque y él se ponía nervioso al escucharlos. Se dirigió a donde venían los gritos, y vio a su padre agarrándole la mano a su madre y zarandeándola, al lado de ellos había un niño, de una siete años, cuatro años mayor que él.

La madre le gritaba diciéndole al niño "¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Ojalá no hubieras nacido!". El pequeño niño de siete años gritaba y se lamentaba. Emmet empezó a gritar diciéndoles "¡No, no parar!" y empezó a llorar.

Al instante, el padre soltó el brazo de la madre y cogió al niño de siete años del cuello mientras la madre abrazaba a Emmet intentando calmarlo. Su padre mientras zarandeaba al niño del cuello gritaba "¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, tu hermano esta llorando por tu culpa!""  
Emmet se despertó sudando y un poco desorientado, ¿que había sido ese sueño? Él no recordaba haber vivido nada de eso. Un niño de siete años tan parecido a él que si no hubiera sido por la edad, podrían confundirse. Un niño al que sus padres culpaban de todo.

Se levantó y se limpió el sudor, se vistió y fue a hacer su turno de guardia, distraído por el pensamiento del sueño que acababa de tener.

**...**

Bella había engordado algunos kilos y eso quería decir que se estaba recuperando bien, le tocaba revisión médico para que comprobara que todo estaba en orden y así darle permiso para volver a salir.

En esos días de encierro, tener a Seth era lo que había hecho que estuviera animada, Esme la ayudaba en todo, iba a todos los sitios aunque tuviera que salir más de una vez a la calle, debía cuidar de los dos como les prometió a Carlisle y a Edward.  
-Bella, ¿ya estás preparada?- Preguntó Esme.  
-Si, cojo a Seth y nos vamos- Bella colocó a Seth en su silla de paseo y salió a la calle junto a Esme.  
Bella había llegado casi a los seis meses, su vientre se veía resaltado en su figura haciendo de ella una mujer mucho más hermosa. Miraba a Seth sonriente, no sabía exactamente la fecha, pero pronto sería su cumpleaños y eso la hacía sonreír.

Fueron al médico paseando por toda la ciudad, entraron y esperaron su turno.  
-La señora Isabella Cullen- Dijo una enfermera- Pase por favor- Bella, Esme y Seth entraron en la consulta.  
-Buenos días- Sonrió Bella.  
-Hola, ¿que tal están? Por lo que veo Bella, estás mucho mejor, se te ve en el rostro.  
El doctor la revisó a fondo y le dio una alegría enorme al decirle que estaba totalmente recuperada y que por fin podría hacer vida normal.  
Esme la llevó a ver a Ángela, junto a las listas, después de comprobar las listas y sentirse aliviadas iban a dirigirse a la capilla, pero Ángela las paró.

-Señora Cullen, si quiere podemos contactar hoy.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Ángela asintió- Eso sería maravilloso.

-Pasen por aquí, en seguida lo tengo todo listo.

Esme condujo a Bella y a Seth dentro, donde Ángela les dijo, Bella no sabía que estaba pasando, solo se vio sentada frente a una gran pantalla con una webcam encima.

-¿Que ocurre Esme?

-Tú solo mira la pantalla, dentro de nada lo verás- Respondió ella con Seth entre sus brazos.

Bella miró la pantalla, en cuanto se encendió vio el fondo de una tienda de campaña, eso le resultó extraño, se quedó unos minutos esperando impaciente, y cuando estaba apunto de levantarse para quejarse porque no entendía nada entonces lo vio.

-Edward...- Salió de sus labios tan suavemente mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Mi Bella- Sonrió él a través de la pantalla- Te veo tan hermosa.

-Edward- Empezó a llorar descontroladamente.

-Cariño, no llores. Déjame ver tu rostro, lo he echado tanto de menos estos meses- Bella se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió- Así me gusta, tienes buen aspecto.

-Ahora estoy bien.

-¿Ahora?- Edward mostraba preocupación- ¿No te has sentido bien?

-He tenido anemia, pero ahora ya estoy bien. Ahora que puedo verte y se que no te ha ocurrido nada, estoy perfectamente- Bella se acarició el vientre sonriendo- Tu hija te espera.

-¿Mi hija? ¿Es una niña?

-Si, Edward, es una niña- Bella se sonrojó- Nuestra niña.

-Nuestra niña- Repitió Edward- Quisiera seguir hablando contigo, pero mi padre se muere por hablar con mamá- Rió- Antes de que me quite, ¿podría ver a Seth?

-Claro- Esme se acercó y le entregó a Seth.

-Está muy grande, y es guapísimo- Edward miró al fondo haciéndole un gesto a alguien- Le toca a mi padre. Te quiero mi niña.

-Y yo a ti.

Edward se levantó y dejó paso a Carlisle, Bella hizo lo mismo con Esme, los dos se miraron fijamente y se sonrieron, apenas necesitaban decirse nada, con la mirada se lo decían todo.

-No puedo creer que te esté viendo por fin.

-Ni yo, mi reina- Carlisle se limpió una lágrima que caía de sus ojos- Te estoy extrañando tanto.

Se quedaron mirándose unos minutos, hasta que acabó la transmisión, Bella miró a Esme y la abrazó con fuerza, dándole las gracias por el regalo tan grande que le había hecho.

**...**

Emmet y Edward estaban de guardia, hacía una semana que habían tenido la videoconferencia y Emmet había podido ver a Seth en brazos de Bella a través de una pantalla conectada a parte, y Edward había podido volver a ver a su mujer. Ninguno decía nada, Edward solo miraba las estrellas pensando en su Bella y en su pequeña hija creciendo dentro de ella, Emmet pensaba en su pequeño Seth, tan parecido a su amada Rosalie, y también pensaba en el sueño que tuvo el día que le dejaron la nota, en aquel niño de siete años al que no recordaba.  
Unos disparos los sacaron de su trance, se giraron hacia el lugar de procedencia de los disparos, cubriéndose como podían y vieron a un grupo de enemigos avanzar hacia ellos rápidamente. Gritaron al campamento para que se movilizara ante el ataque, pero ellos no tenían oportunidad de llegar así que corrieron hacia un grupo de rocas que podrían cubrirles.  
-Corre Edward- Gritó Emmet guiándolo hacia ellas.  
Los disparos se volvieron a escuchar y uno alcanzó a Edward en la pierna haciendo que cojeara mientras corría. De pronto, frente a ellos cayó una pequeña bomba, la honda expansiva le dio a Emmet.  
-¡Emmet!- Gritó Edward llegando hasta él lo más rápido que pudo.  
Edward vio que Emmet sangraba de un costado, lo cargó como pudo y lo arrastró hasta más lejos de las rocas, no podían quedarse ahí o los masacrarían. Se refugió en una cueva cercana a esa zona, él sangrando por el balazo en la pierna y Emmet herido por la bomba.  
Los demás consiguieron detener el ataque y proteger el campamento, mientras un grupo de soldados hacían frente a los enemigos, el resto movilizaba el campamento y lo apartaba de aquel lugar, alejándolo todo lo posible, sin percatarse de que Edward y Emmet no estaban allí.

Una vez pasó la tormenta de balas y todo volvió a la calma, haciendo recuento de heridos, comprobaron que ellos no se encontraban en el campamento.

Unos días después, Carlisle estaba totalmente abatido por la desaparición de Emmet y la de su hijo.

-General Aro- Se acercó a él con pesadez, junto a Alice y Jasper, que también sufrían la pérdida de ellos-¿Sabéis algo de ellos?

-No sabemos nada, ninguno de nuestros hombres ha conseguido encontrarlos- Aro también lamentaba su pérdida- He mandado hombres al lugar de posición donde estaba antes el campamento para que los busquen, esperemos que ellos traigan noticias.  
Carlisle no tenía esperanzas al respecto, el enemigo había atacado con crueldad y fiereza, ellos estaban de guardia en mitad de aquel infierno de balas, era imposible que después de una semana siguieran con vida después de aquello.

Se dejó caer en el suelo de su tienda derrotado, había fallado a las personas que más amaba, a su hijo, dejando que le pasara eso, a su mujer y sobre todo a Bella, le había prometido que se lo devolvería sano y salvo.

Alice y Jasper se sentaron a su lado y lo abrazaron llorando con él en silencio.

**...**

Esme y Bella iban camino a la plaza del ayuntamiento, para mirar las listas como todos los días, después se irían a comer y celebrar el cumpleaños de Seth, más o menos, por esas fechas cumplía el año.

Se sentaron a tomar algo mientras hacían tiempo, aun era pronto. Bella sacó un biberón con leche y se lo dio a Seth.

-Bueno princesa ¿Como la llamaras?-Preguntó Esme sonriendo pensando en su nieta.  
-La llamaré Renesmee, en honor a mi madre y a ti- Respondió Bella. Esme se acercó a ella y la abrazó, se sentían tan feliz de poder disfrutar de esos momentos con ella.  
Al terminar su café, se marcharon a la plaza y fueron a las listas, en muertos no aparecían pero se quedaron heladas al ver las de desaparecidos.  
" Lista de desaparecidos en combate:

John Walker

Peter McDamin

Elliot Harris

Edward Cullen  
Emmet McCarthie..."  
La lista continuaba con un montón de nombres más, pero para ellas no existían, el único nombre que a ellas les importaba estaba en cuarto lugar.

-Edward...- Fue lo único que pudo decir Bella al ver la lista, justo antes de desvanecerse y caer al suelo redonda, Esme no era capar de moverse, se había quedado bloqueada.


	17. 16º Encuentros

**16º Encuentros**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían desaparecido Edward y Emmet. Carlisle intentaba centrarse en su labor para olvidar el dolor por la pérdida de su hijo, a pesar de haber pasado dos semanas, él no perdía la esperanza de encontrarles con vida, sus cuerpos no habían sido hallados y eso era por algo.

Pero esa esperanza no conseguía mantenerlo animado todo el tiempo, había ocasiones en las que cuando veía a un soldado con algún rasgo parecido al de Edward no podía evitar ponerse a llorar, Alice y Jasper lo consolaban siempre que podían, ellos también sufrían por la pérdida de Edward, se había convertido en un amigo para ellos.

Aro había prometido encontrarlos, aunque fuera tan solo sus cuerpos sin vida, los encontraría y los llevaría hasta la base en la que se encontraban.  
-Solo quiero encontrar a mi hijo, él merece un entierro digno, en el que puedan despedirse de él las personas que lo quieren- Le dijo Carlisle a Aro desesperado.

**...**

_Dos semanas antes_

_Edward arrastró el cuerpo de Emmet al interior de una cueva que había bajo un cúmulo de rocas, Emmet sangraba sin parar, estaba inconsciente. Lo tumbó en el suelo y le abrió la camisa para poder ver la herida, era una brecha muy grande, la sangre salía a borbotones._

_Edward se alegró de que su padre le obligara a llevar siempre un mini-botiquín encima por si pasaba cualquier cosa, aunque se lamentó de llevar solo lo básico._  
_Sacó una gasa y agua oxigenada, limpió la herida de bacterias que pudiera tener, después la cosió como pudo y la vendó. A pesar de que la herida ya estaba cerrada, Emmet seguía sin despertar, Edward sabía que él había perdido mucha sangre y tenía pocas oportunidades._  
_Después de haber atendido a Emmet, Edward se extrajo la bala de la pierna y vendó esa zona, no estaba bien curada pero era lo único que podía hacer con los medios de los que disponía._  
_Después de unos minutos, el sueño lo venció, estaba agotado después de todo lo ocurrido. Al día siguiente despertó a media mañana, miró a Emmet y este estaba sudando muchísimo, tenía una fiebre muy alta y eso acabaría con él si no conseguían ayuda._

_Edward salió un poco intentando escuchar si había alguien cerca de ellos, como no escuchó nada ni vio nada, salió un poco más. Cojeando y con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió subir a una roca donde divisó los restos de lo que había sido su campamento. Vio que las tiendas de campañas estaban destruidas y que no quedaba nadie en por allí. ¿Donde estaban todos?_

_Las tripas le rugieron un poco y decidió ir a buscar algo de alimento y de beber, con el arma en la mano, se acercó hasta aquellos restos y rebuscó como pudo entre todo lo que quedaba. Encontró algunas latas de comida y poca agua. Lo cogió como pudo y se lo llevó a la cueva, debía alimentar a Emmet también._  
_Entró de nuevo en la cueva y vio que Emmet estaba moviéndose de forma extraña, se acercó a él para ver que le pasaba_  
_-Emmet, compañero ¿Como te encuentras?_

_-Rosalie... No te vayas... Espérame- Decía Emmet, estaba delirando y soñando con su difunta esposa. Edward se asustó, eso quería decir que estaba peor de lo que imaginaba._  
_-Emmet, soy yo Edward._  
_Edward le roció la cara con parte del agua que tenían para intentar reanimarlo, cogió un poco de alcohol en un algodón, se lo paso por la nariz para conseguir que reaccionará. Este se despertó bruscamente sin saber donde estaba._  
_-Emmet tranquilo, estamos a salvos._

_-¿Donde estamos? ¿Donde están los demás?- Preguntó Emmet, con los ojos medio idos. Intentó moverse, pero el dolor del costado era mayor y su mente no le dejaba pensar con coherencia, aun así consiguió ordenar las palabras para decir lo que quería- Edward por favor. cuida de mi pequeño Seth, júrame que Bella y tú lo querréis como si fuera vuestro propio hijo- La voz de Emmet apenas se podía escuchar._  
_-¡Que tonterías dices Emmet! ¡Vamos a salir de esta!- Edward empezaba a asustarse._

_-Por favor, prométemelo- Edward asintió rápidamente- Gracias._  
_Emmet cerró completamente sus ojos para siempre, dejando a Edward solo mientras él se reunía con su preciosa Rosalie. En su rostro solo había tranquilidad y paz._  
_-Luchaste como un gran soldado, ve a buscar a tu mujer y se feliz con ella, Bella y yo cuidaremos de Seth como si fuera nuestro. Te lo prometo- Dijo Edward derramando algunas lágrimas sobre el cadáver de Emmet._  
_Edward escondió el cuerpo de Emmet en el interior de la cueva, esperando que ningún enemigo lo encontrara. Cogió sus cosas y salió como pudo hacia la parte del campamento esperando poder guarecerse en los restos de alguna de las tiendas que ahí había._

_Pasó la primera semana y no llegó nadie hasta allí, era posible que hubieran ido cuando él estaba escondido en la cueva con Emmet. No podía permanecer ahí mucho tiempo, debía moverse o moriría ahí._

_Se levantó y empezó a caminar, debía racionarse la poca comida y el agua que le quedaba o no resistiría mucho. Caminó durante una semana rumbo al norte, siguiendo las huellas de neumático que encontró, esperando que se tratara de un amigo._

_Su herida no se curaba bien y cada vez cojeaba más, vio un pequeño montículo con rocas y fue hasta allí para descansar, con tan mala suerte que tropezó y cayó abajo. Su pierna quedó atascada entre algunas de las rocas y no pudo moverse. Escuchó el sonido de coches aproximándose y empezó a gritar, esperando que fueran amigos y no enemigos._

**...**

Esme estaba junto a la camilla de hospital, Bella llevaba dos semanas ingresada, al ver el nombre de Edward en aquella lista había sufrido un ataque de ansiedad muy fuerte. Además había amenazado con lastimarse y acabar con todo, no quería seguir viviendo sin Edward a su lado, por ello la tenían atada.  
Esme sufría en silencio, tenía mucho por lo que sufrir. Por lo que le había dicho Carlisle, Emmet McCarthie era el padre de Seth, así que si no aparecía, el pequeño sería oficialmente huérfano y Bella legalmente su madre sin ningún problema. Se cuestionó si contarle a Bella la verdad sobre Emmet, pero viendo como estaba y las pocas ganas que tenía de vivir, decidió que no era el momento oportuno para hacerlo.

Pero sin ninguna duda, lo que más atormentaba a Esme era la desaparición de su hijo, pensar que no volvería a verlo. Aun había alguna posibilidad de que lo encontraran con vida, pero esa posibilidad era mínima después de dos semanas.

También pensó en Carlisle, en como se estaría sintiendo él, sabía lo unidos que estaban Carlisle y Edward, era una relación padre-hijo ejemplar. Y además, él había estado allí en el momento de la desaparición de Edward. Solo de pensar lo mucho que estaría sufriendo él, su pecho se oprimía causándole dolor, dejó salir unas lágrimas que no pasaron desapercibidas para Bella.

-Esme...- Dijo con voz baja y ronca.

-Dime cariño- Esme se levantó y se acercó a la cama- ¿Necesitas algo?

-No...- Bella intentó incorporarse, pero las ataduras que tenía se lo impidieron- ¿Por que estás llorando? En dos semanas es la primera vez que lo haces.

-Por muchas cosas, no puedo con todo lo que me gustaría soportar.

-Lo siento- Bella bajó la mirada- Se que soy una carga para ti en estos momentos.

-No digas tonterías Bella- Esme le acarició la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre, en la otra llevaba a Seth dormido- No eres ninguna carga. Solo me preocupa las pocas ganas de vivir que tienes.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? El amor de mi vida se ha ido- Bella empezó a llorar- Se ha ido y ya no volverá.

-Eso no lo sabes- Esme se puso un poco dura- Y si de verdad quieres a Edward, deberías luchar porque tu hija estuviera bien, por traerla al mundo en honor a su padre que tanto la quería.

Las palabras de Esme dejaron shockeada a Bella, que se quedó mirándola fijamente.

**...**

Carlisle estaba desesperado, no aguantaba más quedarse en el campamento sin hacer nada de provecho, habló con Aro y salió con la siguiente expedición en busca de su hijo, sabía que no lo encontraría con vida, pero necesitaba encontrar aunque fuera solo el cuerpo y darle el funeral que merecía.  
Se encaminaron hacia el lugar de localización del campamento que fue atacado aquella noche. Por el camino, Carlisle miró el suelo y se sorprendió al ver pisadas de huellas.

-¡Parad!- Los vehículos se pararon en el acto- Aquí y marcas de huellas bastante recientes, vamos a ver de que se trata.  
Carlisle observó que las huellas se dirigían hacia un pequeño montículo de roca, fue hacia allí con los soldados que lo acompañaban tras él, cubriéndole las espaldas por si se trataba de algún enemigo.

Antes de llegar, los soldados escucharon gritos procedentes de esas rocas y se pusieron en guardia.  
-¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NECESITO AYUDA!  
Los soldados no se atrevían a acercarse demasiado, convencidos de que se trataba de una trampa, pero Carlisle reconoció esa voz al instante. Se acercó hasta el borde de la roca y allí lo vio.

**Espero que os hayan gustado los capítulos, me estoy dando prisa en escribirlos porque quiero terminar de subir la historia antes de mi boda, que luego me quiero tomar el verano de relax. Así que aunque sean cortitos, espero que no os importe.**

**Intentaré tener más para el fin de semana, pero no prometo nada.**

**Bueno, son muchas cosas las que han pasado en estos capítulos así que prefiero que me digáis vosotros que os parece a decir yo nada ^^**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	18. 17º Cambio de actitud

**17º- Cambio de actitud**

-¡EDWARD!- Gritó Carlisle desde el borde, echado totalmente hacia delante- ¡Venid a ayudar!- Les gritó a los soldados- ¡Es Edward!- Se giró de nuevo hacia el borde- ¡AHORA BAJAMOS!

Todos fueron bajando con cuidado por las rocas hasta llegar junto a Edward, Carlisle se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Edward le correspondió el abrazo aunque no pudo con la misma intensidad, apenas tenía fuerzas para permanecer despierto.

-Vamos a sacarte de aquí, no te preocupes.

Aunque le hicieron mucho daño al hacerlo, consiguieron sacar a Edward del lugar donde estaba atascado, del dolor que sentía Edward perdió el conocimiento. De esa forma fue más fácil trasladarlo hasta los jeeps, mientras volvían al campamento, Carlisle inmovilizó la pierna de Edward con lo que tuvo a mano y estuvo mirándole fijamente mientras volvían.

Nada más llegar, Edward fue llevado al hospital de campaña donde el mismo Carlisle le atendió mientras los soldados informaban a Aro del acontecimiento.

-¿Como está tu hijo?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba señor- Le respondió Carlisle a Aro cuando este fue a verle- Se recuperará, está un poco desnutrido, tiene la pierna derecha rota y además el balazo de la pierna se le ha infectado mucho. Pero todo eso se curará.

-Lo celebró- Aro le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro- ¿Se sabe algo de Emmet?

-Donde encontramos a Edward no había nadie más, cuando despierte le preguntaré por él.

-Espero que Emmet haya tenido tanta suerte como tu hijo- Aro estaba realmente sorprendido porque Edward hubiera sobrevivido solo en sus condiciones y sin apenas alimento y agua.

-Esperemos que si.

Aro se marchó de la tienda y dejó a Carlisle solo con Edward. Alice y Jasper no tardaron en llegar junto a Ellos y abrazar a Carlisle, Alice lloraba de alegría y Jasper sonreía, Carlisle se sentía tremendamente agradecido por tenerlos de apoyo.

…**...**

Esme había salido a pasear un poco con Seth, se sentía mal por haberle hablado de esa forma a Bella, ella lo estaba pasando mal, era normal que al principio se viniera abajo. Caminó por los jardines del hospital empujando el carrito del niño, pensando en como hacer que Bella se animara, pero no se le ocurría nada, ella también estaba sufriendo. Caminó de vuelta al hospital, necesitaba descansar y dormir un poco, llevaba casi dos semanas que entre Seth y Bella apenas pegaba ojo.

Entró en la habitación y vio a Bella mirando al techo mientras lloraba en silencio, Esme se acercó a ella a prisa y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella? ¿Te sientes mal?- Ella asintió- ¿Llamo al médico?- Negó- ¿Entonces que hago?- Bella hizo un intento de abrazarla pero las correas que tenía en sus muñecas y tobillos para no lastimarse se lo impidieron- ¿Quieres que te abrace?- Asintió- Enseguida cariño- Esme la envolvió entre sus brazos y le acarició el cabello- Llora mi vida, tienes mucho que soltar.

-¡Me lo prometió!- Lloró Bella- ¡Me prometió que volvería a mi lado!

-Lo se, y lo hará ya lo verás- Bella lloró más fuerte- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿no? Seamos positivas y pensemos que sigue con vida, que esté desaparecido no quiere decir que esté muerto.

-Ayúdame Esme- Imploró Bella- Yo sola no puedo con esto, no puedo seguir sin ti- Bella intentó serenarse un poco, se apartó un poco de Esme- Quiero hacer bien las cosas, quiero que mi hija nazca sana y no con algún problema por la estúpida de su madre- Aun caían lágrimas de sus ojos pero estaba más calmada- Yo sola no podré seguir...

-Bella, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase, no estarás sola- Esme besó su frente y acarició el vientre de Bella- Y mi nietecita será la niña más bonita y lista del mundo- Eso hizo que Bella sonriera un poco.

-Mamá- Las dos miraron el carro donde aun estaba Seth- Mamá- Esme cogió a Seth y lo llevó hasta la cama, junto a Bella. Seth señaló a Bella con su dedito y sonrió- ¡Mamá!

-¡Quítame esto por favor!- Imploró Bella refiriéndose a sus ataduras- ¡Quítamelo!- Esme se apresuró a quitarle las ataduras de las manos y Bella se lanzó a abrazar a su niño- ¡Mi pequeño!- Bella sonreía de felicidad, Esme los abrazó a ambos, por fin parecía que Bella empezaba a encontrar el camino a seguir para recuperar algo de su antiguo estado de ánimo.

El médico fue a ver a Bella unas horas después y se sorprendió mucho del cambio que había pegado, se le notaba mucho más alegre y había abandonado por completo esas ideas suicidas que la abordaban.

-Tal y como la veo ahora, puede irse. Intente mantenerse calmada, y mantenga una dieta equilibrada- Bella asintió sonriente- Si tienen algún problema llamen y mandaremos a alguien a su casa.

Bella se vistió y junto a Esme y a Seth salieron del hospital y se fueron directamente a casa, los tres necesitaban descansar de verdad. Seth cayó rendido nada más dejarlo en la cuna, y Esme y Bella hicieron lo mismo al llegar a la cama.

…**...**

Edward despertó algo aturdido, no sabía donde se encontraba, se incorporó con dificultad y pudo ver que estaba en una tienda militar, junto a él estaban dormidos Alice, Jasper y su padre.

-Papá- Dijo con un susurro y moviéndolo un poco- Papá- Carlisle reaccionó ante el movimiento de las manos de Edward.

-¡Edward!- Exclamó tan alto que despertó a Alice y Jasper- ¡Por fin has despertado!

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te encontramos a unos 200 kilómetros de aquí- Explicó Carlisle- Estabas atrapado en una roca, desnutrido y malherido. Te trajimos y te curamos.

-Has estado inconsciente desde hace dos días- Dijo Jasper- Empezábamos a preocuparnos por como darte de comer.

-La verdad es que tengo mucha hambre.

-Yo te traeré algo- Alice le besó la mejilla y salió a buscar algo de comer.

-¿Donde esta Emmet?- Preguntó Carlisle- No estaba contigo cuando te encotramos.

-No, no lo estaba- Edward cerró los ojos angustiado- Emmet murió a los dos días del enfrentamiento por una herida en el costado, al parecer no la curé bien y por ello se infecto y acabó matándolo.

-No ha sido culpa tuya Edward- Se apresuró a responder Jasper- Eso no podías evitarlo.

-Lo se. Y lamento mucho no poder darle el entierro que se merece- Suspiró- Ahora ya será imposible coger su cuerpo, lo escondí en la cueva en la que nos escondimos.

-Hablaré con Aro sobre eso, aunque no tengamos su cuerpo, si que podemos despedirlo como el soldado que era.

-Papá, dime en que estado me encuentro- Edward se intentó levantar pero la pierna que podía apoyar le falló y Jasper tuvo que cogerlo.

-Estás muy débil, necesitas alimentarte bien y recuperar fuerzas. Además te rompiste la pierna. Eso por no hablar de la infección que tienes en la herida de bala.

-Vamos que ahora mismo soy un inútil- Bajó la mirada- Espero que Aro pueda darme algo que hacer.

-¡Chicos!- Alice entró corriendo con algo de comida- ¡No os vais a creer lo que le he escuchado decir al teniente Félix mientras cogía la comida!


	19. 18º De sorpresa en sorpresa

**18º- De sorpresa en sorpresa**

-Estaba cogiendo la comida de la tienda de almacenaje cuando escuché voces cerca, no quería espiar, pero es que no podía marcharme sin coger la comida- Alice dejó los alimentos junto a Edward, que volvía a estar sentado en la camilla- El teniente Félix estaba hablando con otro hombre, uno que no conocía, era alto y rubio. El hombre rubio le decía algo sobre un bunquer y un niño, y también sobre un ataque hace unas semanas.

-¿Quieres decir que ese hombre tiene que ver con Seth?- Jasper intentaba seguir a su esposa.

-No solo eso, escuché más- Tomó aire- Dijo textualmente "Tú hermano no ha podido sobrevivir después de ese ataque, me aseguré de que la bomba cayera frente a él". Acto seguido, Félix empezó a reír y abrazó a ese hombre diciéndole "Por fin se hace justicia, mi querido hermanito pequeño Emmet ha recibido el castigo que se merecía, solo me falta su hijo". El hombre rubio quiso ir a divertirse por ahí, pero Félix le amenazó diciéndole que como Aro se enterara de la verdad estarían en un aprieto, que no bebiera más de la cuenta y lo contara todo.

-¿Estás segura de lo que has oído?- Carlisle estaba muy serio. Alice asintió- Escuchadme bien los tres, iré a hablar con Aro sobre esto. Hasta entonces no quiero que digáis nada al respecto, debéis comportaros con normalidad, incluso con él. De lo contrario estaremos muertos en el acto, ¿entendido?- Los tres asintieron- Vuelvo enseguida.

Carlisle salió de la tienda dejando a los tres mirándose, Edward y Jasper tenían unas caras de dolor mezcladas con las de sorpresa, mientras que Alice intentaba aparentar tranquilidad. Cogió una de las latas de comida y se la abrió a Edward.

-Come, necesitas coger fuerzas.

-Gracias Alice- Edward tomó el bote y empezó a comer. Cuando acabó se lo dio de nuevo- Nunca me había sabido también la comida enlatada que nos dan aquí- Rió Edward.

-Será que el desierto te ha cambiado los gustos- Rió Jasper también.

-Has perdido totalmente el paladar Edward- Alice se destornillaba de risa- Esa comida está tan asquerosa como siempre.

-Parece que se divierten- Félix entró sonriente en la tienda, los demás por acto reflejo se callaron al verlo entrar- No paren por mi.

-Lo siento, aun no me acostumbro a tratar con superiores- Dijo Alice intentando disimular la metedura de pata que habían tenido- Los veo tan serios y formales que me intimidan.

-Creí haberle dicho señora que usted no tenía que tener en cuenta mis órdenes, solo las del general Aro.

-Bueno, es que Alice es así de especial- Jasper reaccionó también- Es muy extrovertida pero cuando hay alguien que impone respeto en los demás se vuelve como un conejito al que alguien quiere cazar- Jasper besó la mano de Alice- Tendría que verla, señor, cuando tiene que hablar con su jefe en el trabajo, mi sobrino de tres años dice más frases coherentes que ella en esos momentos.

Félix rió a carcajadas solo de imaginarse a Alice en esa situación, Alice se sonrojó bajando la mirada, Jasper también rió un poco, pero Edward no podía evitar estar serio.

-¿Como se encuentra soldado?- Le preguntó Félix al verlo así.

-He estado mejor.

-Eso puedo verlo- Félix se acercó a él- ¿A que se debe esa cara de tristeza?

-No pude salvar al teniente McCarthie, se había convertido en un gran amigo para mi- Edward no mentía, le dolía de verdad la pérdida de Emmet.

-En la guerra, por desgracia, no podemos salvar a todos los que querríamos- Félix le puso la mano en el hombro a Edward, este sintió la necesidad de apartarla bruscamente pero reprimió ese deseo, debía aguantar a Félix- Parecía un buen hombre, su esposa e hijos se sentirán desgraciados sin él.

-Su esposa murió hace dos meses, y su hijo está en buenas manos- Se apresuró a decir Alice sin dar nombres. Ellos sabían que una mujer se había llevado a Seth, pero no parecía saber de quien se trataba.

-Me alegra saberlo, es un consuelo que ese niño no esté abandonado- Félix pareció decepcionado por no haber podido sacar información- Bueno, les dejo descansar, lo necesitarán, sobre todo usted soldado- Se refirió a Edward- Cuanto antes se recupere mejor, necesitamos hombres como usted en el frente.

-Gracias señor, haré lo que pueda.

Aproximadamente una hora después de que se marchara Félix, Carlisle llegó para conducirlos frente a Aro. Entre Jasper y él llevaron a Edward a la tienda de Aro, Alice los seguía por detrás, entraron rápido y cerraron la tienda.

-¿Es cierto lo que me ha contado el señor Cullen jovencita?- Preguntó Aro muy intrigado.

-Si señor, lo escuché cuando fui por comida para Edward.

-Bien, verán, es importante que él no sospeche que sabemos nada, debemos tener pruebas palpables de que él es el culpable de la muerte del señor y la señora McCarthie- Todos asintieron- Por ello, quiero que eviten hablar con él todo lo posible, no creo que tenga nada en común con ustedes, así que no tendrán problema.

-Antes ha estado en la tienda, ha venido a ver como estaba Edward- Explicó Alice.

-Si, conseguimos pasar sin que sospechara lo que sabíamos, pero faltó poco- Continuó Jasper.

-¡MIERDA!- Exclamó Edward, todos lo miraron sorprendidos- ¡Si tiene algo que ver con nosotros, sobre todo conmigo!

-¿El que?- Aro no sabía que era lo que se le había escapado.

-Seth, el hijo de Emmet, nosotros sabemos quien se lo llevó- Edward apretó los puños- Bella tiene a Seth.

-Es verdad, nos preguntó por la familia de Emmet- Explicó Jasper al recordar el interés que había mostrado Félix- No le dimos nombres, pero seguro que sospecha que nosotros sabemos donde está.

-Eso complica un poco las cosas- Aro suspiró frustrado por la situación- De momento intentar no decir nada sobre el tema, no habléis de ello si no estáis en esta tienda. Ahora ir a descansar, mañana celebraremos un homenaje en honor a Emmet- Se dispusieron a coger a Edward para salir- Esperen, Carlisle y Edward, quédense un poco más.

Alice y Jasper salieron de la tienda y se marcharon a dormir cerrando la tienda antes de irse, Aro miró les sonrió.

-Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ustedes- Mostró un pequeño ordenador con la webcam conectada- Después de todo lo que han hecho por nosotros he creído que la mejor forma de agradecérselo es permitiendo que hablen con ellas y vean que el joven Cullen sigue vivo.

-¿Lo dice en serio?

-Y tan enserio, no tardarán en llegar, así que prepárense.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Esme y Bella habían retomado sus vidas, al día siguiente de que Bella saliera del hospital fueron al ayuntamiento a mirar las listas, si Edward estaba vivo y era encontrado lo dirían y aun quedaba Carlisle.

Después de mirar las lista fueron de nuevo a la capilla, Bella rezó con más fuerza que nunca, esperando que sus súplicas fueran escuchadas y que Edward estuviera bien. Si eso sucedía, ella tampoco tendría dudas, había un Dios que cuidaba de él.

Ángela las llamó a casa la mañana siguiente pidiéndoles ayuda en el puesto de mensajería, habían llegado muchas cartas y ellas eran a las que más conocía para que pudieran ayudarla, Bella no tenía ningunas ganas, pero Esme la convenció diciéndole que eso sería una forma de distraerse y olvidar un poco el dolor que sentía. Llevaron con ellas a Seth, que desde que había hablado en el hospital no había parado de decir cosas.

-Ángela, dime que quieres que hagamos- Sonrió Esme al llegar.

-La verdad es que les he mentido- Ella sonrió en lugar de parecer arrepentida- No necesito ayuda, era una excusa que tenía que decir para que vinieran sin hacer preguntas.

-¿De que hablas Ángela?

-Ayer llamó el general Aro, está al mando del escuadrón del señor Cullen, me pidió que conectara una videoconferencia para que hablaran con él, pero que no quería que se enteraran hasta el último momento- Ángela volvió a sonreír.

-¿Por que no quería que nos enteráramos hasta ahora?- Bella se puso nerviosa- ¿Carlisle está herido?

-Bella, cálmate- Esme la abrazó- ¿Cuando podemos hablar con el general?

-Ahora mismo si quieren- Las acompañó hasta el ordenador- Yo me encargaré del pequeño.

Las dos miraron la pantalla donde apareció Aro, Bella lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Señoras Cullen, es un placer y un honor hablar con ustedes. Yo no soy quien va a hablar con ustedes- Él se levantó y en su lugar se sentó Carlisle.

-Hola mis chicas.

-¡Carlisle!- Exclamó Esme llorando- Tienes mala cara.

-He dormido mal las últimas dos semanas, y hoy mismo me han transmitido una noticia terrible.

-¿Cual?- Bella se temía lo peor.

-Emmet no ha sobrevivido al ataque que sufrimos hace dos semanas.

-¿Ha muerto?- Bella se sintió mal, pero también sintió alivio al saber que no se trataba de su marido- Eso es terrible.

-Lo es, es una tragedia.

-Carlisle- Bella no sabía si preguntarle o no- ¿Sabéis algo de... de Edward?- Sin darse cuenta empezó a temblar.

-Hace dos días encontramos su cuerpo atrapado en unas rocas- Dijo sin mirar a la cámara- Creo que deberíais ver como está vosotras mismas- Carlisle cogió la cam y la giró.

Esme se tapó la boca intentando impedir que un grito saliera de su garganta y Bella se quedó blanca, palideció muchísimo y empezó a llorar de tal forma que le faltaba el aire. Esme la abrazó intentando calmarla pero no podía, nada podía calmar a Bella, Edward estaba al otro lado de la pantalla vivo y sonriéndole.

-Bella, cariño, respira y cálmate- Pidió él por la cam- Eso no es bueno para ti.

-Lo... Lo... Lo sien...to.

-No te preocupes, mi vida- Edward le dedicó una sonrisa tan sincera y tan llena de amor que Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que relajarse y sonreírle también- Así me gusta, déjame que te vea sonreír. Estás tan hermosa.

-Pensé que me habías abandonado.

-Nada ni nadie me impedirá que llegue a tus brazos, absolutamente nadie- Le lanzó un beso- Fue tu recuerdo el que me hizo luchar para volver y sobrevivir.

-Esme, tenías razón- Bella miró a Esme y le tomó la mano- He sido una tonta.

-Era normal dada la situación- Dijo Esme, luego se giró a su hijo- Me alegro tanto de que estés bien.

-Gracias mamá.

-Lamento interrumpir- Se escuchó a Aro- Pero debemos terminar ya.

-¡No!- Imploró Bella.

-No se preocupe señora Cullen, si todo va bien, acabaremos la guerra antes de lo que piensa- Aro cerró la comunicación.


	20. 19º Entre sueños, cartas y honores

**19º- Entre sueños, cartas y honores**

Bella miró a Esme y la abrazó llorando, Edward estaba vivo, no había fallecido en ese ataque como ella pensaba, había luchado por cumplir su promesa y ella no le decepcionaría.

-Tenías razón Esme, Dios existe- Dijo sin soltarla- Edward tiene un ángel guardián que cuida de él.

-Te dije que no perdieras la esperanza- Esme dejó que Bella se desahogara, lo había pasado fatal esas dos semanas sin tener noticias sobre él- Vayamos a casa, necesitas descansar.

-Está bien.

Bella se dejó guiar fuera de esa habitación, Esme colocó a Seth en su carrito y, tras despedirse de Ángela y agradecerle mil veces lo que acababa de hacer por ellas, se marcharon a casa a disfrutar de algo de calma por fin.

Bella esa noche durmió en su cama tranquila, feliz, sin preocupaciones que la atormentaran. Pero tuvo un sueño extraño, una joven rubia se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado en un parque de la calle.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola Rosalie- Respondió ella, sin saber porque sabía el nombre de aquella mujer.

-Me sorprende que me conozcas.

-No más que a mi- Bella la miraba intentando buscar algún rasgo conocido, le sonaba de algo pero no sabía de que.

-Bella, debo darte las gracias, sin ti, mi pequeño no habría sobrevivido.

-¿Tu pequeño?- Bella tuvo claro quien era ella- ¡Eres la verdadera madre de Seth!

-Si- Sonrió- O lo era- Bella no entendió esa frase- Unos meses después de que te marcharas del frente conocí a tu marido y a tu suegro, ellos me dijeron lo que habías hecho por mi pequeño, pero antes de que pudiera hablar ni una sola vez contigo, morí por un ataque enemigo.

-¿Moriste?- Bella la miraba aterrada- ¿Por que Edward no me dijo nada?

-Piénsalo Bella, si tuvieras que decirle a Edward que la persona que más ánimos le está dando para seguir adelante se irá de su lado, ¿se lo tomaría bien?- Bajó la mirada- No te culpo por querer que se quede contigo Bella, lo has tratado como si fuera tuyo y es mi mayor deseo que así sea- Rosalie la abrazó- Seth está bien cuidado y te quiere mucho.

-Siento que no hayas podido estar con él, te busqué antes de traerlo, de verdad.

-Lo se- Rosalie se levantó y miró al horizonte- Debo irme, Emmet me está buscando, solo tengo que decirte un par de cosas más- Bella se levantó y se puso a su lado- Bella, Félix, el hombre que ha hecho que muramos Emmet y yo, intentará llevarse a Seth, no tardará mucho en hacerlo, ten cuidado con quien hablas, no dejes que nadie ajeno a vuestro círculo entre en la casa- Bella se asustó ante esas palabras- No te apures, Emmet y yo cuidaremos de vosotros, intentaré hacerte saber de quien se trata, tú estate atenta a cualquier señal que pueda mandarte- Rosalie empezó a caminar a paso rápido hacia el horizonte.

-¡Rosalie! ¿¡Qué hago si no veo tus señales!

-Las verás- Rió ella- Estoy segura de que las verás- Rosalie desapareció con una sonrisa en los labios, dejando a Bella sola en aquel lugar.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Carlisle y Aro llevaron a Edward hasta la tienda, se despidió de ellos y se marchó de nuevo, Alice y Jasper ya estaban dormidos, Edward se tumbó en su colchón y Carlisle en el suyo.

-Papá, Bella no tenía muy buen aspecto- Edward se había fijado en las enormes ojeras que tenía y en lo pálida y delgada, quitando el embarazo, que estaba.

-Lo se, pero es normal Edward, ella pensaba que habías muerto.

-La pobre está sufriendo tanto por mi culpa- Edward se sentía totalmente arrepentido por todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar- Primero traicioné su confianza haciendo que se quedara embarazada de forma poco honesta y ahora así. Soy detestable.

-Edward, no le des más vueltas a las cosas, lo del embarazo ya da igual, ella está contenta de esperar un hijo tuyo. Y por lo de hacerla sufrir, hijo, tú no querías que ella pensara que habías muerto.

-Supongo.

-Intenta dormir Edward, mañana tendremos un día doloroso para nosotros.

Carlisle durmió pronto y Edward quedó en silencio durante un rato muy largo, pensando en lo infeliz que era Bella y como no conseguía dormir, decidió desahogarse. Cogió un papel y un boli y empezó a escribir.

"Mi querida Bella,

siento tanto que hayas pensado que había muerto, supongo que habrá sido muy duro para ti, y me siento terriblemente mal cada vez que pienso lo que estás sufriendo por mi culpa. A veces creo que sería mejor para ti que yo no regresara, pero soy hombre de palabra y volveré a tu lado.

Quitando mi pierna, yo estoy bien, me aferré fuertemente a tu recuerdo cuando me quedé solo en aquel desierto infernal, cuando creí que no podría conseguirlo. Tú y solo tú eres la responsable de que yo siga vivo y pueda escribirte estas líneas para explicarte como me siento.

Nunca podré compensar todo lo que estás soportando, aunque no sea culpable de todo. Soy consciente de que el haber venido no ha sido culpa de nadie y aun así me siento fatal porque se que te hace sufrir. Aunque me encanta saber que vamos a tener una hija y te ves hermosísima con el vientre así, al recordar la forma en que sucedió, lo mal que me comporté, como te traicioné y engañé... Soy una persona malvada, no se si es por esta estúpida guerra o ya lo era antes, pero en definitiva, no soy bueno para ti, y entenderé que no me quieras a tu lado cuando regrese.

Mi vida, cada vez me sorprendo más de la suerte que he tenido al encontrarte, que sigas conmigo después de todo es lo más ilógico del mundo, pero aun así, soy un ser muy egoísta y no puedo evitar alegrarme por ello.

Cariño, no quiero alargarme con palabras que se que no te gustarán, porque se que aunque no lo merezca, tú me quieres tanto que sufrirás por estas líneas.

Siempre te tengo en mi mente, y siempre en mi corazón. Cada vez que mires las estrellas por la noche recuerda que yo también las miro, quizá así te sientas un poco menos sola.

Cuida de nuestra pequeña, y de nuestro campeón, dale recuerdos a mi madre y sobretodo recuerda que te amo.

Con todo mi corazón,

Edward"

Al acabar, metió la carta bajo su almohada y cerró los ojos, quizá fuera por cansancio o quizá fuera porque al escribir la carta se había desahogado, pero nada más cerrar los ojos Edward cayó en un profundo sueño.

No despertó hasta que a la mañana siguiente, Carlisle lo despertó zarandeándolo de un lado a otro.

-Edward, vístete, el funeral de Emmet será en una hora- Carlisle le entregó ropa nueva, uniforme de gala y le ayudó a ponérselo.

-¿Por que debo llevar estas ropas?

-Porque el general Aro así lo ha pedido- Lo ayudó a levantarse y se colocó su brazo sobre los hombros- Ahora vamos o llegaremos tarde.

Edward se dejó llevar por su padre, fuera de la tienda, Jasper también le ayudó a llegar al frente de todos los hombres que esperaban en posición de firmes ante Aro. Carlisle y Jasper dejaron a Edward junto a Aro, sorprendiéndolo muchísimo.

-Hoy estamos aquí por dos motivos, uno es agradecer a los dos soldados que más han perdido en esta guerra- Aro miró a Edward- Cabo Edward Cullen, por su extraordinario valor y por su persistencia en la batalla, sumada a su inestimable ayuda en esta contienda, se le otorga la medalla al valor y se le enviste con todos los honores como soldado ejemplar. Desde este momento usted ha pasado a formar parte del alto mando de este ejército. Bienvenido a bordo teniente Cullen.

Edward estaba sin palabras, eso no se lo esperaba para nada, él se consideraba desmerecedor de todo eso pero sabía que no podía rechazarlo.

-Gracias señor- Fue lo único que pudo decir al estrechar la mano de Aro.

-Y al igual que a Edward, hay otro soldado que merecería estas condecoraciones pero que por causas superiores a nosotros, ya no se encuentra en este mundo. El teniente Emmet McCarthie era un ejemplo a seguir, un soldado modelo para muchos, se preocupaba de los suyos y hacía todo lo posible porque sus órdenes se cumplieran sin que hubiera bajas- Aro sacó unas medallas- Todas estas medallas y condecoraciones son las que debería llevar ahora mismo colgado de su uniforme pero que será imposible que las lleve. Este gran hombre perdió la vida en nuestro último enfrentamiento para reunirse en el más allá con su esposa, dejando a un hijo a cargo de otra mujer- Aro suspiró- Hoy también vamos a despedir a Emmet McCarthie, vamos a darle nuestro último adiós como lo que es, un héroe de guerra.

Sonó una música fúnebre seguida del himno Estado Unidense, después dispararon al cielo algunas bayonetas y pusieron una foto en el centro del campamento sobre una cruz y una bandera. Colocaron las medallas y cantaron el himno al compás de la música.

De esa forma, Emmet recibió el funeral que se merecía y por ser lo que era, había pasado a formar parte de la historia del país por el que murió, era un héroe norteamericano.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, a mi este capítulo me encanta, es de los que más me gustan, espero que os haya transmitido lo mismo que sentí yo cuando lo escribí.**

**Gracias por vuestra paciencia, esta semana actualizaré más, quiero acabar de subir el fic antes de que se me venga la boda encima, así que me centraré esta semana a ver si adelanto algo. **

**No me enrollo mucho, que aquí son casi las doce de la noche y me caigo de sueño.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y si no es mucho pedir, dejad reviews y decidme que os parece la historia.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	21. 20º La vuelta a casa

**20º- La vuelta a casa**

Bella pasaba las semanas con más alegría e ilusión, saber que Edward estaba vivo la ayudaba a seguir adelante. Seth había empezado a caminar y no dejaba de hablar, la agotaba muchísimo, más de lo que ella podía soportar por el embarazo, pero se prometió ser fuerte, por ella, por Seth, por Edward y por la niña que no tardaría en nacer.

Hacía casi tres meses que no había hablado de nuevo con Edward, pero si que recibía con frecuencia cartas suyas y se las respondía, en esas cartas, Edward le contaba todos sus sentimientos, todas sus necesidades y lo mucho que quería a su familia. Bella le respondía a cada carta infundiéndole ánimos y cariño, mandándole fotos de Seth, de Esme, ecografías de la niña y fotos de ella misma.

En las últimas cartas, Edward se había vuelto un poco paranoico, le había pedido expresamente que no le mandara cartas poniendo la dirección de la casa, que no era seguro, Bella no entendía a que se refería pero obedeció, no mando cartas con la dirección.

Esme había salido a comprar algunas cosas, como todos los días, después de comer irían a ver las listas y a rezar, y después irían al parque con Seth. En unos días Bella saldría de cuentas y no podría hacer esas cosas, quería disfrutarlas al máximo.

-¡BELLA! ¡BELLA!- Gritó Esme entrando corriendo en la casa- ¡LEE ESTO!- Llegó corriendo al salón donde Bella estaba leyendo mientras Seth jugaba a sus pies.

Bella tomó el periódico que traía Esme entre sus manos con tanta desesperación. "La guerra en Afganistán ha terminado", decía el titular del periódico. "El alto mando afgano entregó las armas hace dos noches, haciendo firme la rendición del ejército. Nuestros valientes soldados van camino a sus casas, deseando reencontrarse con sus familiares".

Tuvo que releerse dos veces más la noticia porque no creía lo que leía, miró a Esme sonriendo y ambas se abrazaron. En ese mismo instante, Bella notó como su pequeña daba pataditas.

-Si cariño- Se acarició el vientre- Papá vuelve a casa.

Bella estuvo eufórica toda la mañana, no salieron, no necesitaban ir a ver las listas, necesitaban estar en casa, felices, disfrutando de la alegría que sentían.

Sonó el teléfono y Bella respondió.

-Hola mi amor- Bella sonrió y pegó un grito asustando a Esme- Yo también me alegro de oírte.

-Es más que eso- No cabía en si de alegría- Por fin vas a volver a mis brazos.

-Si, por supuesto que si, te lo prometí- Edward también sonaba contento- Aun no habrá nacido mi princesa, ¿verdad?

-No, tranquilo. Tu niña sigue pegándome patadas desde dentro- Esme sonrió al darse cuenta de que hablaba con Edward- ¿Cuando podré verte de nuevo?- Sonó el timbre de la puerta dejándola muda. Dejó caer el teléfono, caminó hacia la puerta, Esme la siguió un poco más atrás. Abrió la puerta y frente a ellas estaban Edward y Carlisle, sonriendo con sus caras de felicidad- ¡Edward!- Se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Carlisle!- Esme hizo lo mismo.

Los dos hombres abrazaron a sus mujeres, las entraron en casa y cerraron tras de si, por fin estaban en casa, por fin podían descansar, al menos más que antes, porque Edward sabía que no había acabado todo, pero esperó hasta la cena para hablar.

-Debemos hablar de algo importante- Dijo seriamente- Tenemos un problema.

-Es algo que os teníamos que haber dicho hace tiempo, Esme, tú ya sabes algo de eso, pero Bella no.

.¿Te refieres a Emmet y a Rosalie?- Los dos se quedaron de piedra- Ya se que eran los padres de Seth desde hace meses.

-¿Como lo sabes?- Esme también estaba perpleja- Yo no te dije nada.

-El día que supimos que Edward estaba vivo tuve un sueño, fue muy extraño pero soñé con Rosalie y me lo contó todo, y me dijo que tuviera cuidado con alguien que querría llevárselo.

-Nosotros sabemos quien es y hay es donde tenemos el problema- Explicó Carlisle- Félix sabe que tú tienes el niño, lo averiguó espiando en el correo de Edward.

-Nuestro problema es que sabemos que Félix tiene un cómplice pero no sabemos quien es él, Alice nunca le vio la cara- Continuó Edward- Se que no deberías viajar con la fecha tan cercana- Miró a Bella fijamente- Pero no me atrevo a quedarnos aquí, en cualquier descuido podría llevárselo y no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo.

-¿Y a donde queréis que nos vayamos?- Esme estaba también preocupada por todo eso.

-Volveremos a casa- Sonrió Carlisle- Alice y Jasper han ido a Forks a buscar casa, Jasper tiene ahorrado dinero y quiere ir cuanto antes- Bella sonrió cuando escuchó eso- Nos iremos al amanecer, cuanto antes mejor.

Esme y Carlisle se retiraron a su habitación, Edward llevó a Seth en brazos y a Bella de la mano hasta la suya y los tumbó en la cama. Seth lo miraba con curiosidad, era tan pequeño cuando lo había visto que no lo reconocía.

-Mira Seth- Bella lo tomó de las manitas, las llevó hasta el rostro de Edward e hizo que lo tocaran- Este es papá- El niño no entendía que era lo que quería decir Bella- Él es tu papá y el de tu hermanita.

Seth giró la cabecita y miró a Bella fijamente, esta le sonrió y acarició la mejilla, después el niño miró de nuevo a Edward y sonrió.

-Papá- El niño lo dijo sin dificultad, como si hubiera estado esperando mucho tiempo para decirlo- Papá, papá, papá- Empezó a repetir una y otra vez.

-Para ser tan pequeño, parece saber lo que dice- Edward acarició la mejilla del niño en agradecimiento.

-Seth es muy inteligente, me sorprende lo listo que es, es muy probable que sepa lo que está diciendo- Bella le contó el momento en el que la llamó mamá- Si no hubiera sido por él quizá la que no estaría aquí soy yo.

-¿Intentaste lastimarte?- La voz de Edward mostraba preocupación, el niño apartó las manitas de la cara y volvió a mirar a Bella.

-No pensaba con claridad, el dolor me podía, Esme me hizo entrar un poco en razón pero no fui totalmente consciente de lo que hacía hasta que él me llamó mamá- Bella volvió a sonreírle a Seth- ¿Verdad mi niño?

-Mami- El niño fue hasta los brazos de Bella- Omid- Cerró un poco los ojitos.

-Ja, ja, ja- Bella sonrió y se levantó- Si cariño, a dormir.

Lo llevó hasta la cuna y lo dejó en ella, después le acarició la mejilla y besó su frente, igual que hacía cada noche antes de acostarlo. Edward se levantó de la cama y miró a Seth dormir en la cuna, se sentía tan afortunado de tenerlo que no pudo evitar mirar a Bella y acariciar su vientre.

-Una de las cosas que más lamento de estos meses ha sido no haber podido disfrutar el embarazo contigo- La llevó de nuevo a la cama y la tumbó boca arriba, colocándose él al lado, acariciando su vientre suavemente mientras besaba su mejilla- Espero poder compensarte todos los momentos de soledad y angustia de alguna manera.

-Edward- Bella giró la cara y lo miró a los ojos- Ahora estás aquí conmigo, eso es lo único que necesitaba. Estarás conmigo cuando llegue el momento en que nuestra hija nazca, y seremos felices.

Edward la besó y sonrió, después la arrulló entre sus brazos hasta que se quedó dormida, él se levantó y preparó las maletas para partir al amanecer, debía estar todo listo y él se encargaría de que su mujer y su hijo sufrieran la presión lo menos posible.

A la mañana siguiente, Carlisle llevó las maletas, Esme cogió a un Seth dormidito y lo llevó hasta el coche, ella tendría que llevarlo en brazos, no tenían un dispositivo para él. Edward llevaba a Bella entre sus brazos, aun no había despertado y él no había querido interrumpir su sueño. Los dos se quedaron en la parte trasera del coche, Esme y Seth iban en el asiento del copiloto y Carlisle conducía. Seth despertó muy cerca de Forks, se puso inquieto al verse en el coche y sin estar en los brazos de Bella, pero la voz de Edward diciéndole que no pasaba nada lo calmó.

Llegaron a Forks cerca del mediodía, fueron a casa de Carlisle y Esme, Edward no quería quedarse en su casa hasta que todo hubiera pasado, temía por Bella y Seth.

-Bella, tesoro- Movió delicadamente a Bella- Hemos llegado.

-¿Mmm?- Bella abrió los ojos lentamente, sin comprender donde estaba- ¿Llegado? ¿A donde?

-Hemos vuelto a Forks, estamos en casa.

Bella se incorporó mirando por las ventanillas, reconoció la casa al instante, la casa que tantos momentos de su vida había acogido, la casa en la que se había unido a Edward por primera vez y la que la acogió cuando murió su padre.

Edward la sacó del coche y la acompañó dentro, siguiendo a Esme, Seth vio a Bella y empezó a chillar, desesperado por ir a sus brazos, Esme lo soltó y el niño corrió a los brazos de su madre. Bella fue a agacharse, pero le costaba mucho, Edward lo notó y cogió al niño.

-Campeón, mamá no puede ahora- Colocó una mano en la cintura de Bella- ¿Estás bien?- Ella asintió- Será mejor que entremos, necesitas sentarte.

Carlisle salió a buscar algo de comer, Esme subió a preparar las habitaciones, Seth estuvo jugando en el suelo del salón, Edward cogió un libro de la biblioteca y lo llevó al salón donde Bella estaba sentada en el sofá frotándose el vientre.

-Está un poco inquieta- Se quejó Bella- El viaje no le ha sentado bien.

-Es normal que esté inquieta, no falta mucho para que nazca, es normal que empieces a notar alguna molestia.

-Supongo que si.

Sonó el teléfono y el timbre de la puerta a la vez, Edward fue a abrir mientras Bella cogía el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-¿Es usted la señora de Edward Cullen?- Preguntó una voz de hombre.

-Si, soy yo, ¿quien lo pregunta?

-La persona que acabará con su hijo bastardo, con el hijo de Emmet y Rosalie McCarthie- El hombre empezó a reír antes de colgar.

-¡EDWAAAAAAARD!

*************************************************************************************************************************************  
Espero que os guste, a mi me encanta, se que no es muy largo pero no tengo mucho tiempo.**

**Espero que os guste, gracias por los reviews,**

**nos leemos  
**


	22. 21º El plan suicida

**21º- El plan suicida**

Bella se tiró al suelo a abrazar a su hijo como si eso pudiera impedir que se llevaran al niño, lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba.

-¡Bella! ¿¡Qué ocurre!- Edward entró corriendo y al verla en el suelo temió que algo le hubiera sucedido. Corrió junto a ella e intentó levantarla, pero ella no se dejaba, se negaba a soltar a Seth- ¿Bella, que ocurre?

-¡HA LLAMADO! ¡HA LLAMADO!- Esas palabras no tuvieron sentido para él- ¡QUIERE MATARLO! ¡NO LE PERMITIRÉ QUE MATE A MI NIÑO!

-Bella, cariño- Edward la abrazó con cariño, besó sus cabellos, la tomó entre sus brazos con Seth entre los de ella y la llevó al sofá- No hay nadie que pueda hacerte daño, mira, solo estamos nosotros y unos amigos que tienen muchas ganas de verte.

-Hola Bella- Se escuchó la voz de Alice acercándose a ella- No te preocupes, estás a salvo.

-¿Alice?

-¿Qué tal Bella?- Jasper se colocó junto a Alice.

-Jasper...- Bella los miró y después miró a Edward, vio lo que estaba haciendo, soltó a Seth y lo dejó en el suelo, este volvió a sus juegos- Lo siento.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Esme entrando en el salón y preocupada por como estaba Bella- La he escuchado gritar y he bajado enseguida.

-Dime que ha sucedido- Pidió Edward preocupado.

-Ha llamado un hombre a casa. No reconocí su voz- Bella suspiró mientras Alice se sentaba junto a ellos y Jasper quedaba en frente- Me preguntó si era tu mujer y le dije que si. Cuando le pregunté quien era me dijo que iba a acabar con Seth, con el hijo de Emmet y Rosalie- Bella apretó la camisa de Edward mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho llorando.

-¿Como ha conseguido este número?- Preguntó Edward horrorizado- Sabe donde estamos, nos ha estado siguiendo.

-¡Maldición!- Gritó Jasper- Entonces no podremos despistarlos, seguramente os tiene observados.

-Pensaremos algo, no te preocupes.

Bella no se calmaba, pensar que podían llevarse a Seth la ponía de los nervios, Edward se la llevó arriba, a su habitación y la acostó, Bella estaba empezando a sentir contracciones debido al estrés. Alice subió a Seth, viéndolo, al menos se relajaba un poco, Jasper y Esme se esperaron abajo para explicarle a Carlisle lo ocurrido, Alice bajó también en cuanto dejó a Seth con Bella.

Edward no dejó sola a Bella, temía por ella, estaba muy nerviosa y las contracciones no cesaban.

Carlisle llegó con la compra, le contaron lo sucedido y subió corriendo a verla, estaba tumbada en la cama, inquieta, tocándose el vientre mientras Edward la tomaba de la mano preocupado, Seth estaba en la cuna, Edward lo había dejado allí para poder centrarse en Bella.

-¿Como te encuentras?

-No muy bien- Se tapó el rostro con una mano mientras la otra seguía entre las de Edward- ¿Se supone que debería sentir pinchazos en mi barriga?

-No- La cara de Carlisle fue de terror al escuchar eso, se acercó hasta ella, levantó su camiseta y palpó el vientre con delicadeza, al hacerlo se relajó un poco, no era lo que él pensaba- Pensaba que estabas peor- Suspiró aliviado- No hay sufrimiento fetal, es por los nervios. Pero de todas formas, deberías ingresar por si me equivocara.

-No quiero ir al hospital, no me gustan nada los hospitales.

-Lo se Bella- Carlisle le hizo una señal a Edward para que fuera preparando las cosas, Carlisle ocupó su lugar cogiendo la mano de Bella- Pero no se trata de que te gusten, se trata de lo mejor para la niña, ¿verdad?

-Esta bien- Bella bajó la mirada.

-Alice y Esme irán contigo hacia el hospital mientras los chicos y yo comprobamos que nadie ronda por aquí, así tú podrás estar más tranquila, ¿de acuerdo?- Bella asintió sin levantar la mirada- Cálmate, todo saldrá bien- Se levantó y soltó la mano de Bella- Voy a bajar a preparar el coche, en seguida vengo a por ti.

Carlisle salió y dejó a Bella llorando en la cama, Edward terminó con la maleta de ella, cogió a Seth de nuevo y lo llevó junto a Bella.

-No llores, a él no le gusta verte así, y a mi tampoco.

-Tengo miedo Edward- Bella acarició a Seth y se incorporó un poco en la cama- ¿Y si llegan hasta él? No podría soportar perderle.

-Nadie llegará hasta él, lo pondremos a salvo- Besó sus labios con cariño, esperando que ella se calmara y se relajara.

Carlisle subió a por Bella poco después, la tomó en brazos y la bajó hasta el coche, Esme iba al volante y Alice esperaba en el asiento trasero para estar junto a Bella, Carlisle la sentó y cerró la puerta, le dio un abrazo a Bella y le aseguró que todo estaría bien, que no debía preocuparse.

Los tres hombres vieron alejarse el coche rápidamente por la carretera, Edward sostenía a Seth algo nervioso, pensando que Bella podría necesitarlo, pero debía quedarse y poner a salvo a Seth, debía ocuparse de Félix y quien quiera que fuera su cómplice.

Carlisle fue a abrazar a Edward y a Seth, en el momento en el que se puso delante de ellos, Carlisle gritó de dolor cogiéndose el brazo, una bala lo había atravesado. Jasper cogió a Carlisle y lo metió dentro de la casa mientras Edward corría tras ellos con Seth apretado contra él intentando protegerlo.

Entraron al salón, Jasper tumbó a Carlisle en el sofá y subió corriendo a buscar algunas cosas para curarle, Edward se arrodilló frente a él con Seth histérico en sus brazos.

-Papá- Carlisle no le respondió, estaba sujetándose el brazo con fuerza y aguantando el dolor- Papá, dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte.

-Ve a la cocina y trae agua caliente... Y busca unas pinzas...- Edward dejó a Seth en el suelo y corrió a buscar lo demandado por su padre, cuando volvió con el agua Jasper ya estaba allí preparando unas vendas y unas gasas- Echa un poco de agua caliente sobre la herida... - Edward lo hizo haciendo que Carlisle siseara de dolor, Seth seguía llorando con desesperación pero no podían descentrarse- Ahora coge las pinzas, introdúcelas en la herida y busca la bala para extraerla- Edward hizo lo que le dijo su padre con miedo, introdujo las pinzas en la herida, y rebuscó por ella, Carlisle hacía grandes esfuerzos por no gritar ante eso. Tardó en encontrar la bala y sacarla, pero lo consiguió- Muy bien... Ahora echa agua de nuevo y deja que Jasper me cure la herida...

Edward echó agua y se apartó a un lado, mirando como Jasper curaba el orificio de la bala que acababa de extraer. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que Seth seguía llorando con desesperación, se acercó a él, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo acunó.

-Ya está mi niño, estás con papá, no pasa nada.

Seth pareció sentirse seguro porque empezó a tranquilizarse, agarró con sus manitas el cuello de su padre y lo abrazó gimoteando, cuando Carlisle estuvo curado del todo, Jasper lo ayudó a sentarse y Edward se sentó junto a él en el sofá.

-¿Seth está bien?

-Seth está perfectamente- Edward lo sostenía en sus brazos- ¿Tú estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien, mejor a mi que al niño- Edward se tensó, con todo lo que había pasado no se había percatado de que la bala le había dado a su padre cuando se había puesto ante Seth.

-¡Querían darle a él!- El terror se apoderó de él y apretó al niño demasiado haciéndolo llorar- Lo siento cariño- Miro a su padre y a Jasper- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-No lo se- Jasper parecía tan consternado como Edward.

-Se me ocurre una idea- Dijo Carlisle- Y la voy a llevar a cabo digáis lo que digáis.

-Explica la idea- Edward temía la idea de su padre, si no se iba a dejar convencer podía ser algo peligroso.

-Saldré de la casa corriendo con un bulto del tamaño de Seth, les haré creer que me lo llevo- Explicó Carlisle- Subiré al coche y me seguirán si se piensan que llevo al niño- Tanto Edward como Jasper se quedaron blancos- Así uno de vosotros podrá seguirlos a una distancia suficiente como para que no lo vean.

-¡Es una locura! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Te matarán sin dudarlo!

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr- Dijo firmemente- Creí que te había perdido durante dos semanas y fueron las peores de toda mi vida, no podría soportar perder a nadie más, aunque tan solo fueran unos minutos.

-¡Yo iré!- Gritó Edward- ¡Soy su padre, debo hacerlo yo!

-No, Bella te acaba de recuperar y te necesita, Seth te necesita, tu hija te necesita- Carlisle cogió el hombro de su hijo- Tengo que hacerlo yo Edward, de todos los miembros de esta familia soy el menos importante.

Carlisle no les dio tiempo a ninguno a rebatir nada ni a impedirle que se marchara, cogió una manta del sofá y la enrolló mientras corría hacia la puerta, salió corriendo hasta el coche y se marchó a toda velocidad. Edward se quedó estático con Seth en brazos, pero Jasper salió a mirar y vio como un coche con dos hombres dentro salía tras Carlisle.

-¡Voy a seguirle!- Dijo Jasper dispuesto a salir.

-¡No! Quédate con Seth aquí- Edward le entregó al niño- Es mi padre, debo seguirles yo.

Edward tomó su volvo y salió tras ellos a toda velocidad para intentar alcanzarlos.


	23. 22º Todo por la familia

**22º- Todo por la familia**

Esme condujo hasta el hospital en silencio, Bella parecía estar calmándose un poco y no quería que por algún comentario que ella interpretara mal se pusiera peor. Alice acariciaba los cabellos de su amiga intentando darle fuerzas y cariño, las dos cosas que más necesitaba. Bella miraba por la ventanilla, intentando respirar acompasadamente, pensando en su hija y en que debía luchar por mantener la calma.

Llegaron al hospital y un enfermero con una silla de ruedas la estaba esperando, el hombre musculoso, moreno, de pelo negro y largo, la sacó del coche y la colocó sobre la silla. Alice bajó con ella mientras Esme iba a aparcar el coche al parking del hospital.

-Mi nombre es Jacob Black, señora Cullen.

-¿Como sabe quien soy?- Bella estaba perpleja, era la primera vez que veía a aquel hombre.

-Su marido y yo estudiamos juntos durante el instituto y soy compañero de trabajo de su suegro- El chico sonrió- Es un placer poder atender a la esposa de Edward.

-Gracias- Bella se apretó un poco el vientre por otra contracción y Alice la tomó de la mano.

-La llevaré al box 3 para que el doctor la examine.

Jacob la colocó sobre una camilla que había entre cortinas en la zona de urgencias y salió en busca del médico, Esme llegó poco después y tomó la mano de Bella, sabía lo poco que le gustaban a ella los hospitales.

-Relájate, no te ocurrirá nada en el hospital.

-Lo se, lo siento- Bella bajó la mirada- Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo.

El doctor llegó poco después y examinó a Bella con detenimiento, ella se dejó revisar sin queja, intentaba no pensar donde se encontraba por el bien de su pequeña, pero era la tarea más difícil del mundo para ella.

-Señora Cullen, las contracciones son seguidas, no puedo asegurarlo aun cien por cien, pero creo que podrá conocer a su hija esta misma noche.

-¿Esta noche?- Bella se puso a llorar- No, no quiero- Miró a Esme- No quiero si no está Edward aquí.

-Tranquila cariño- Esme la abrazó- Verás como está aquí para ese momento.

-Señora Cullen, eso no está en mis manos, se lo aseguro- El doctor intentó explicarle las cosas de una manera que para ella fuera calmante- Si su hija quiere salir me temo que no podremos hacer nada por impedirlo, ¿lo entiende?- Ella asintió- De todas formas, ya se lo he dicho, no puedo asegurarlo, puede que esté equivocado- Bella volvió a asentir- Mi nombre es Eleazar, si necesitan algo, díganmelo.

El doctor salió y las dejó a solas, Bella estaba muy nerviosa, algo en su interior le decía que Edward no estaría con ella cuando la niña naciera y solo de pensarlo su pulso se aceleraba y su respiración se agitaba.

Cerca del mediodía, las contracciones fueron un poco más leves, haciendo que ella se relajara un poco, pensando que quizás su hija también quería que su padre estuviera con ella.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El coche de Carlisle corría por las carreteras de Forks, buscando la salida del pueblo, viendo como el otro coche lo seguía intentando darle alcance. Apretó a fondo el acelerador y entró en las la zona del bosque, esperando que entre la cantidad de árboles, aquellos hombres perdieran el rastro o tuvieran que ir más despacio, sabiendo que corría riesgo de colisionar contra cualquier árbol, pero no le importó, debía alejar a aquellos hombres de su nieto.

Mientras veía pasar los árboles a toda velocidad por su lado, pensó en Esme, en lo mucho que la había echado de menos y lo mal que lo pasaría después de eso, pero sabía que él no sobreviviría a ese momento, lo sabía con certeza, aquellos hombres no le perdonarían la vida después de descubrir el engaño, eso si sobrevivía a la carrera por el bosque en un mercedes a casi doscientos kilómetros por hora.

Escuchó un disparo, inconscientemente se agachó para esquivarlo, casi se choca con un árbol al hacerlo, pero consiguió corregir el rumbo justo antes de colisionar contra él. Antes de agacharse para no recibir otro disparo, vio a unos metros un camino, giró el volante haciendo que el coche derrapara y se dirigió hacia el camino sin detener el coche. Vio como el coche perseguidor paso unos metros más adelante que él, no habiendo podido girar en el mismo lugar, dándole algo de ventaja sobre ellos.

Llegó al camino y volvió a girar el volante hacia la derecha, volviendo hacia Forks, si conseguía llegar cerca de la policía y avisarles, tendría una oportunidad.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Edward vio como su padre se metía en el bosque a toda velocidad y el otro coche detrás, él no podía meterse ahí, su control del volante no era tan bueno, a la velocidad que iban se mataría si lo hacía. Por la carretera que rodeaba el bosque intentó seguir el sonido de los coches mientras marcaba un número de teléfono.

-Jefatura de policía de Forks, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted?

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, estoy junto al bosque de Forks, en la carretera nacional que va hacia Port Angeles. Unos hombres armados están persiguiendo a mi padre en coche, han intentado matar a mi hijo de un año.

-Envío coches patrulla en su ayuda, mientras tanto, no haga nada de lo que después pueda arrepentirse.

El jefe de policía colgó el teléfono, Edward se centró en la carretera y escuchó un disparo, el miedo se apoderó de él, continuó un poco más hacia delante, intentando vislumbrar el coche de su padre entre toda la maleza del bosque, pero no lo consiguió, el bosque era muy espeso como para ver nada.

Siguió por la carretera esperando que en algún momento pudiera ver algo y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la policía llegara pronto en su ayuda.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Carlisle siguió por la carretera a toda velocidad, no sabía que más hacer, los hombres seguían disparando y en una recta le era muy difícil esquivar las balas. Frente a él vio el coche de Edward con él dentro y eso le asustó, no sabía si llevaba a Seth, y si lo hacía esos hombres los matarían a los dos.

Entonces hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, frenó el coche en seco haciendo que el coche perseguidor se estampara brutalmente contra su coche, aplastando ambos coches y haciendo que su coche diera vueltas de campana por la carretera.

No perdió el conocimiento en ningún momento, pero al salir a rastras del coche se sintió desorientado, todo le parecía que pasaba lento a su alrededor. Vio a uno de los perseguidores, al que no conocía, salir del interior del vehículo con la pistola en alto y dirigirse hacia él.

-¡MALDITO CABRÓN!- Gritó aquel hombre disparando contra él, la bala impactó en el pecho de Carlisle- ¡LO HAS MATADO! ¡FÉLIX NO MERECÍA MORIR!- Otro disparo que le dio en la pierna- ¡ÉL SOLO INTENTABA HACER JUSTICIA!- Carlisle, completamente aturdido por el dolor vio como aquel hombre apuntaba a su cabeza, pero no llegó a dispararle, Edward saltó contra él y el hombre perdió la pistola.

No era consciente de casi nada, le costaba mantener la consciencia, y mucho más permanecer en pie. A pesar de ello, pudo ver a Edward pegándole una paliza a aquel hombre, y también a los coches de policía llegar donde ellos.

-¡Edward!- Gritó Carlisle con dificultad- ¡Déjalo!

Edward corrió hasta él, dejando al hombre ese en el suelo, viendo como los policías corrían hacia él rápidos para que no pudiera coger de nuevo su arma.

-¡Papá!- Edward vio como la sangre salía de su pecho y de su pierna, vio la mirada perdida de su padre- ¡UNA AMBULANCIA! ¡RÁPIDO, ES URGENTE!- Volvió su vista hacia Carlisle- Papá, te pondrás bien.

-No Edward, lo siento- Carlisle tosió un poco al esforzarse en hablar- No siento mi cuerpo.

-¡Lucha papá! ¡No me abandones!- Edward no podía contener su llanto- ¡Te necesito!

-No puedo Edward, no tengo fuerzas.

-¡Inténtalo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Piensa en mamá!- Edward abrazó con fuerza a su padre- No te rindas por favor.

-Lo intentaré...- Carlisle tosió más fuerte- Lo veo todo borroso...

-Papá, no debiste haber hecho eso. No debiste provocar el choque.

-Debía hacerlo, y lo volvería a hacer- Dijo con firmeza a pesar de su estado- Dile a tu madre cuanto la quiero...

Carlisle cerró los ojos y dejó de hablar, su respiración se hizo muy pausada, apenas perceptible, Edward soltó un grito desgarrador, no podía perder a su padre, él era su ejemplo a seguir, el que había estado a su lado en todos los momentos importantes de su vida.

La ambulancia llegó minutos después, los ATS corrieron hasta ellos y apartaron a Edward a un lado, miraron a Carlisle y le pusieron goteros, compresiones en las heridas y oxígeno.

-Su padre aun esta vivo- Dijo una de las enfermeras- Suba a la ambulancia, debemos darnos prisa o lo perderemos de verdad.

**Bueno, espero que os gusten los dos capítulos, este me ha costado mucho escribirlo y aun no se como voy a continuarlo, pueden pasar muchas cosas.**

**Gracias por los reviews, me hacen mucha falta, que me caso la semana que viene y a ultima hora están saliendo todos los problemas con la casa, estoy con un agobio que no puedo. Al menos, escribir me relaja, gracias por tener paciencia, hago lo que puedo.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	24. 23º Felicidades a medias

**23º Felicidades a medias.**

La ambulancia iba lo más rápido que podía por la carretera camino del hospital, si tardaban más de lo necesario Carlisle podía perder la vida. Edward estaba al lado de su padre, sujetándole la mano, sin apenas esperanzas de que consiguiera salir de esta.

No tardaron en llegar al hospital, lo bajaron rápidamente y lo llevaron directamente a la sala de operaciones. Mientras el doctor se preparaba para la operación y la extracción de la bala, estuvieron comprobando sus signos vitales, tenía una pierna rota además de que los nervios no parecían responderle de cintura para abajo. Tenía las costillas algo aplastadas debido al accidente, eso provocaba que la respiración fuera más lenta de lo debido, una de las costillas se le había incrustado un poco en un pulmón. Todo eso sumado a la pérdida de sangre por los balazos hacía que Carlisle tuviera muy pocas oportunidades de sobrevivir.  
Edward tuvo que esperar fuera, en la sala de espera, los médicos prometieron avisarle cuando hubiera alguna novedad, era una operación larga y difícil, muchos huesos que arreglar y mucha sangre que meter en su cuerpo.

Edward no se separó de la puerta de la sala de espera en ningún momento, impaciente por conocer el estado de su padre, a pesar de no llevar a penas tiempo esperando. Eleazar lo vio y se aproximó a él.  
-¡Pero si es Edward Cullen!- Le saludó Eleazar- ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte! ¡Desde que fuisteis destinados al frente que no te había visto, ni a ti ni a tu padre!.  
-Hola Eleazar- Saludó Edward con desgana.  
-Acabo de revisar a tu joven esposa, es hermosa, ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar yo una así para mi?- Eleazar estaba bromeando pero cuando vio que Edward no reía y estaba pálido y con los ojos llorosos comprendió que algo sucedía- ¿Que ocurre? ¿Es por Bella? Si es por ella no debes preocuparte, ella está bien.  
-No Eleazar, es mi padre, está en la sala de operaciones, el doctor Marco Sant-Pire está con él, se que es uno de los mejores en su trabajo pero tengo miedo de perderle- Se derrumbó a llorar dejándose caer contra la pared.  
Eleazar lo consoló lo mejor que pudo y le aconsejó que fuera a ver a su esposa, él estaría algo más distraído. Un rato después de haber hablado con él, Edward fue a la habitación donde estaba Bella.  
-¡Edward! ¿Ya estas aquí?- Bella estaba sonriente, parecía tranquila.  
Edward se acercó a Bella y le dio un beso en la frente, esta intuía que a Edward le estaba ocurriendo algo.  
-¿Donde está mi pequeño?- Preguntó Bella buscando a Seth tras él.  
-Está a salvo con Jasper- Respondió intentando no mirarla a los ojos.  
-¿Y tu padre?- Esta vez la que preguntó fue Esme.  
-Verás mamá...-A Edward se le atascaron las palabras en la garganta impidiéndole hablar.  
-¿Que ocurre?- Esme tomó sus mejillas preocupada.  
-Papá ha tenido un accidente- Les contó lo que había sucedido justo después de que se fueran-Ahora mismo están operándolo, no saben si sobrevivirá a la intervención. Las heridas de bala no son realmente preocupantes, pero las consecuencias del accidente...- Edward no pudo terminar de hablar, Esme quedó en estado catatónico tras las palabras de Edward

-¡Esme!- Alice cogió a Esme del brazo y la sentó en una silla- Esme... No reaccioná.

-Llamaré a alguien a que venga- Se giró hacia Bella- Cariño, tú estás...  
Bella estaba con la boca abierta intentando que le llegara el aire a los pulmones mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, agarró su vientre con las manos y gritó. Un gran dolor en la parte vaginal de su cuerpo la invadió por completo. Eleazar fue hasta la habitación a ver que ocurría, mando a un enfermero para que se ocupara de Esme y él revisó a Bella.  
-Supongo que esto ha sido a raíz de la noticia del estado de Carlisle- Edward asintió mientras veía como revisaba a Bella- Me temo que se ha puesto de parto por la tensión, hay que llevarla abajo de inmediato.  
Bajaron a Bella a la sala de operaciones nº 1, en la nº 3 estaba Carlisle y la nº 2 no estaba en condiciones de uso.  
-Alice por favor quedate fuera, estate pendiente de mi madre o de si dicen algo de mi padre- Alice asintió, Edward le dio un beso en la frente y un abrazo, la consideraba como la pequeña hermana que nunca tuvo. Después entró en la sala con Bella.  
Colocaron a Bella en la camilla de operaciones, le pusieron monitores para ver el ritmo fetal, iba demasiado rápido y Bella apenas dilataba, Eleazar no estaba muy contento con lo que veía en los monitores.  
-Debemos hacerle una cesárea a Bella, si no lo hacemos la pequeña puede sufrir daños irreparables...- Edward miró fijamente a Eleazar, estaba nervioso, su padre estaba en otra sala a pocos metros de ellos y él lo sabía.  
Eleazar comprobó que todos los utensilios necesarios para la operación estaban apunto, puso anestesia total en el cuerpo de Bella, prefirió dormirla entera, dado el estado de ansiedad que tenía era lo mejor. Una vez dormida, la operación no duro más de diez minutos, dentro de Bella había una pequeña niña preciosa, de un parecido extraordinario a Edward pero también con rasgos de Bella, era un niña preciosa y, lo mas importante, sana.

Edward no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, tenía entre sus brazos a su preciosa Renesmee. Tuvo que esperar en la sala de espera, mientras limpiaban a Renesmee y curaban a Bella, necesitaban descansar después de un día tan importante para las dos. Las llevaron a la sala de reanimación para que descansaran.

Edward salió al pasillo, y una frase vino a su mente, una frase que no entendía cuando era pequeño "Cuando un hombre o mujer muere en ese momento nace otra vida". Se puso nervioso al recordar esa frase y rezó todo lo que sabía para que si eso era cierto, el que muriera no fuera su padre.

**...**

El hombre que iba en el coche con Félix iba esposado hacia la comisaría, los policías lo habían metido rápidamente en el coche, no querían que se juntara con la ambulancia y empeorara las cosas, lo metieron tan rápido que ni se molestaron en revisar sus bolsillos.

El hombre movió sus manos en sus bolsillos traseros y sacó un pequeño imperdible, se deshizo de las esposas con él, espero a que llegaran a un semáforo, golpeó a los dos policías, le robó el arma a uno de ellos y salió corriendo de aquel coche.

**...**

Esme seguía sin reaccionar ante nada ni nadie, por más que Alice le hablaba ella no respondía. Edward se acercó a ellas preocupado.  
-Mama, dime algo por favor- No hubo cambio en su rostro ni respuesta alguna que mostrara que lo estaba escuchando- Mamá, tienes una nieta preciosa, Renesmee se parece mucho a mi, pero tiene algunos rasgos de Bella que la hacen la niña más hermosa que he visto nunca- Nada.  
Edward y Alice no sabían que hacer, Esme estaba totalmente ausente y eso les asustaba, era raro en ella dejarse llevar por el pánico y frustrarse o mostrarse débil ante los demás, ella siempre era la que les hacía animarse y no perder la esperanza.

-Familiares de Carlisle Cullen diríjanse al Box nº3"- Se escuchó por megafonía.

Edward y Alice llevaron la silla de Esme hasta el box, pero ella ni se inmutó al verle tendido en la camilla.  
-¿Como está mi padre?- Edward saltó prácticamente sobre el médico al verle.  
-La operación a salido muy bien, el brazo izquierdo podrá recuperarse y las costillas irán curándose con paciencia- Explicó muy serio Marco- Y gracias a las transfusiones de sangre que le hemos hecho, ha podido aguantar bien la operación...  
-¿Pero?- Edward intuía que había algo más.  
-Veréis, las piernas de Carlisle no tienen fuerza, su celebro no relaciona los movimientos con las extremidades, tiene el nervio dañado y no sabemos si haciendo rehabilitación podrá volver a andar- Marco suspiró- Lo más seguro es que se quede invalido para siempre.  
Esas palabras para Edward fueron como flechas que se clavaban en su corazón. ¿Su padre inválido? Pero estaba vivo, eso era lo realmente importante.  
Esme seguía igual, Marco ordenó que le hicieran unas pruebas para saber el motivo por el que no respondía a los estímulos externos que recibía. Parecía que Esme estaba como en otro mundo, el cuerpo lo tenía en la tierra, pero su alma... Su alma ¿Donde estaba?  
Viendo que en el hospital todo estaba tranquilo y que Bella aun tardaría un rato en despertar, Edward decidió ir a casa a por Seth y Jasper, necesitaba ver a su pequeño para animarse. La noticia de la situación de su padre no era la peor del mundo pero era difícil de asimilar, y tan solo le podía consolar en esos momentos la cara de su niño, y la de sus dos princesas en cuanto fuera con Seth a verlas.

**...**

Jasper se quedó con Seth en la casa, y conforme pasaban las horas se ponía más nervioso, no sabía nada de niños, absolutamente nada. Después de unas horas, el niño empezó a llorar y Jasper pensó que tenía hambre, lo dejó en la cuna y bajó a prepararle un biberón, pero Jasper tenía un problema. ¿Como se preparaba un biberón? Nunca lo había preparado, era tan inexperto en eso que temía el día que Alice le diera hijos.

Tubo que mirar la parte trasera de la leche de continuación para aprender:  
"Hierba 250cc de agua y después deposítelo en el biberón, después eche de 10 a 12 cucharadas de cereales en polvo y remuébalo hasta que quede homogeneo".  
Jasper terminó de preparar el biberón, escuchó a Seth llorar con desesperación y fue rápido hacia la habitación donde lo había dejado.  
Al entrar en la habitación, casi se le salen los ojos ante lo que veía, el hombre que había ayudado a Félix estaba cogiendo a Seth.  
-¡Tú, bastardo! ¡Suéltalo- Gritó Jasper.  
-¿O si no que me harás?  
-¿Como puedes ser así de cruel? ¡Ese niño no ha hecho nada James!- Jasper estaba estudiando la situación, pero James no dejaba mucho juego.  
James estaba dispuesto a matar a Jasper si este no dejaba que acabara con el pequeño Seth.

Jasper vio como la puerta se abría detrás de Seth, era la habitación que comunicaba con esa, Edward entró silenciosamente por ella, no hizo ningún ruido para que no se percatara de su presencia, buscó algo duro para darle en la cabeza, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta James había disparado contra alguien. Solo rezaba porque la bala no hubiera alcanzado ni a Seth ni a Jasper. Se giró lentamente para mirar...

**Espero que os guste, se que no es el mejor capítulo que he escrito pero estoy un poquito estresada, espero que lo entendáis, de verdad, lo hago lo mejor que puedo y me queda una semana para acabar la historia y aun quedan unos cuantos capítulos.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, y por supuesto que no he matado a Carlisle, es mi personaje favorito, aunque debo deciros que estuve apunto de hacerlo. Me faltó nada, pero luego pensé que ya habían muerto bastantes personajes importantes en esta historia, así que bueno, aquí lo tenéis**

**Nos leemos en el próximo  
**


	25. 24º Sobrellevando la situación

**24º- Sobrellevando la situación**

-¡Maldito crío de mierda!- Gritó James zarandeando a Seth, el niño le había mordido en la mano en el momento que este iba a disparar a Jasper, haciendo que solo se rompiera el cristal de la ventana. James se puso nervioso cuando escuchó chillar al niño por el zarandeo que le estaba dando, así que lo apuntó con la pistola dispuesto a matarlo, Jasper no podía hacer nada, si se movía los dispararía a los dos.  
Edward encontró bajo su cama el viejo bate de baseball que utilizaba en la universidad, lo cogió y fue hasta James con sigilo, levantó el bate y le dio a James en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. Jasper corrió a coger a Seth antes de que cayera con James al suelo, Edward comprobó que el golpe que le había dado a James no había sido demasiado fuerte y que seguía vivo, se tranquilizó al ver como respiraba.  
-¿Estáis bien los dos?  
-Estamos bien- Respondió Jasper.  
Seth no dejaba de llorar, estaba muy asustado, Jasper tenía serias dificultades para sujetarle. Edward se acercó a ellos y en cuanto el niño lo vio dejó de llorar y sonrió.  
-¡Papa!- Edward sonrió feliz y lleno de orgullo, su pequeño niño lo había reconocido como padre.  
Edward llamó a la policía y pidió que se dieran prisa en llegar, James era peligroso, mientras el hablaba con la policía Jasper le preparó otro biberón y se lo dio al pequeño.

Edward vistió a Seth para llevárselo al hospital mientras Jasper inmovilizaba a James por si despertaba antes de que llegara la policía.

Los agentes llegaron poco después, con esposas y armas para asegurarse de que James no escapaba esta vez de sus manos. Lo subieron aun inconsciente al coche patrulla y se lo llevaron. Edward y Jasper se encaminaron al hospital con Seth.

**...**

Esme continuaba en la misma situación, nada la hacía reaccionar, parecía que estaba en otro sitio, eso preocupaba mucho a Alice, pero no podía hacer nada.  
-Señorita Alice- La llamó Eleazar.  
-¿Digame doctor?  
-Edward no ha llegado aun ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Eleazar al ver que no se encontraba con ella.  
-No, aun no.  
-Pues se lo diré a usted y se lo transmite de mi parte. Esme no sufre nada de importancia, las pruebas muestran que es solo el impacto de la noticia, el shock ha sido muy fuerte. Dentro de un rato volverá a la normalidad. Tan solo deberá tomarse estas medicinas- Se las dio a Alice- Normalmente tras una situación de shock se tienen bastantes jaquecas, pero nada que no se pueda controlar.

-Está bien, se lo haré saber. Gracias doctor- Se despidieron.

Alice estaba mucho más tranquila después de haber hablado con él, ahora sabía que Esme no tenía nada. Edward y Jasper no tardaron en llegar, Seth estaba en los brazos de su padre, abrazándolo con algo de miedo.  
-Estaba preocupada, ¿donde estabais?  
-Es una larga historia...- Empezó a decir Edwad.

-Familiares de Isabella Cullen, pasen frente al box 3, gracias- Se escuchó por el altavoz.

-Luego te lo contamos cariño- Jasper la tomó de la cintura, ella empujó la silla de ruedas de Esme y siguieron a Edward hasta quedar frente al box donde había sido operada Bella.  
-Bella está respondiendo bien, aun no ha despertado pero la vamos a subir ya a planta, y Renesmee también está bien. Las dos serán llevadas allí de inmediato- Les comunicó Eleazar- Deberíais estar allí cuando ella despierte, estará algo desorientada y sensible- Miró a Esme- A ella me la llevaré junto a su marido, en cuanto sepa algo de él os aviso.  
Jasper, Alice y Edward, con Seth en sus brazos, subieron a la habitación 322, la que les había indicado Eleazar, no tardaron en traer a las dos, aun dormidas. Bella descansaba feliz y sonriente, y Renesmee era un pequeño angelito salido del cielo. Bella empezó a removerse en la cama unos minutos después, Edward tomó la mano de su mujer con el niño aun en brazos, mirando a su madre sin saber que le ocurría.

-Buenos días princesa- Sonrió Edward- Mira Seth, mamá está despierta.  
-Mi amor- Sonrió Bella al escucharle. El ver a Bella sonreír hizo que Seth riera a carcajadas- Mi niño. ¿Has echado de menos a mami?- Seth seguía riendo.  
-¡Mamá!- Seth hizo ademán de tirarse sobre Bella, pero Edward se lo impidió y lo colocó junto a ella, Bella acababa de salir de una cesárea y no debía recibir ningún tipo de golpe en esa zona.  
Ella lo cogió cariñosamente, lo había echado muchísimo de menos en las horas que había permanecido consciente, lo quería tanto. Edward besó la frente de su mujer sonriendo, estaba tan feliz de tenerlos juntos y vivos.

Alice y Jasper estaban miraban a Renesmee dormir en su cunita.  
-Es una niña preciosa- Dijo Alice sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-La más bonita del mundo- Concordó Jasper haciendo que Bella y Edward sonrieran orgullosos. Seth se puso algo nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso.

-Ven cariño- Edward lo cogió y lo acercó a la cuna- Mira, esa es tu hermanita Renesmee- El niño no tenía ni idea de que le estaban diciendo pero se quedó embobado mirando a la niña dormir.

-Déjame, yo lo cojo- Dijo Jasper.

-Parece que te has encariñado con él- Rió Edward- No se quien de los dos necesita más el babero si tú o él.

-Muy gracioso- Rió él también.

-Edward... ¿Como están tus padres? ¿Están bien?- Bella no quería estropear aquel momento pero estaba muy preocupada por ellos.  
-Esme a sufrido un shock emocional- Les explicó Alice- Se recuperará en unos minutos, o eso me ha dicho Eleazar antes de que llegarais.  
-¿Y Carlisle?- Bella temía especialmente por él, el accidente había sido muy fuerte.  
-él está bien, salió de la operación y saldrá adelante, pero...- Edward tenía dificultades para contarlo, estaba apunto de llorar, le costaba imaginarse a su padre de esa manera.  
-¿Que? ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Lo más probable es que no vuelva a caminar- Al decirlo la realidad cayó sobre Edward, su padre, el hombre que siempre había luchado por su felicidad se había quedado minusválido, su padre había perdido la capacidad de caminar por salvarles la vida a él y a su hijo.

-Es fuerte, lo superará- Bella le cogió la mano y le sonrió- Nosotros le ayudaremos a que lo consiga.

Edward se sintió el ser más afortunado del mundo, tenía a la mejor esposa que se podía desear, ella siempre le sacaba de los pozos profundos y oscuros en los que se metía ante esas cosas.  
Seth se durmió poco después, lo tumbaron junto a Bella, entonces les contaron a ella y a Alice lo que había pasado con James. Bella se alarmó un poco al escuchar eso, miró a su niño y le acarició la mejilla, aliviada de tenerlo a su lado. Y hubiera seguido así de no ser porque la pequeña Renesmee se puso a llorar. Alice la cogió y se la llevó a su madre, Bella cuidadosamente puso a la niña en una posición cómoda y le dio el pecho, la pequeña estaba hambrienta.  
Esme estaba junto a la cama de Carlisle, empezó a parpadear sin saber que había sucedido, Eleazar estaba a su lado, observándola.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Donde está Bella?

-Esme, te quedaste en shock tras la noticia sobre la operación de Carlisle- Le explicó Eleazar.

-¿¡Está bien!

-Tranquilízate, sobrevivirá, aunque no volverá a ser el mismo- Eleazar la tomó del hombro- Me temo que no volverá a caminar- Esme miró a Carlisle, pero en lugar de lamentarse sonrió, él estaría a su lado a pesar de todo- Así es como debes tomarte las cosas.

-Lo único que quiero es que se ponga bien.

-Todos se están recuperando de maravilla- Esme lo miró preocupada- Tú te quedaste en shock y Bella se puso de parto- Rió Eleazar- Al final ha sucedido como dije, Bella ha tenido a la pequeña Renesmee hoy, creo que debería meterme a adivino.

-Entonces estamos todos perdidos- Los dos se giraron, Carlisle era el que había respondido.

-¡Carlisle!- Gritó Esme corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Ya está Esme, no te preocupes.

-¿Como te sientes amigo?- Eleazar se acercó a él.

-Me duele un poco el pecho, supongo que del balazo que me dieron, pero no siento el de la pierna.

-Carlisle, intenta tomarte esto con resignación, ¿de acuerdo?- Él asintió- Tuvimos que operarte de urgencia, estabas muriendo. Las balas las extrajimos con éxito, además de que pudimos recolocarte las costillas y curar el pulmón que te había perforado una de ellas, pero no pudimos hacer nada por tus piernas.

-¿Mis piernas?- Carlisle miró a Eleazar a los ojos y lo entendió de inmediato- ¿Es permanente?

-Me temo que si, lo siento amigo.

-No es el fin del mundo, supongo- Dijo algo despreocupado.

-Me alegro de que pienses así- Eleazar le estrechó la mano en señal de apoyo- Bueno, iré a buscar a los vuestros, estarán ansiosos por verte.

Eleazar salió y los dejó solos, Esme abrazó a Carlisle quien la apretó con fuerza con un brazo.  
-Mi amor, si te hubiera pasado algo, yo... me hubiera muerto, no puedo vivir sin ti- Dijo Esme llorando.

-Ahora estoy aquí, no te pienso abandonar- Carlisle besó su cabello- Intentaré no ser una carga para ti.

-Nunca lo serás- Sonrió ella abrazándole. Besó sus labios con ternura y amor, disfrutando de su calor.

Poco después llegaron los demás, Edward empujaba la silla de Bella, ella llevaba a Renesmee en brazos mientras Jasper sostenía en un brazo a Seth y con el otro la cintura de Alice.

Edward corrió a abrazar a su padre y no lo soltó hasta que notó como Bella intentaba levantarse de la silla.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?

-Voy a saludar a mi suegro- Edward se apresuró a cogerla en brazos y llevarla junto a la cama- Carlisle, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco lo que has hecho. Sin ti esta familia no sería lo que es.

-Gracias Bella- Carlisle luchó por que sus lágrimas no cayeran, nunca le había gustado mostrar debilidad ante su familia.

-Papá, esta es Renesmee, tu nieta- Le dijo Edward. Bella se la colocó en los brazos. Jasper les entregó a Seth y Carlisle los miró a los cuatro.

-Je, je, je, je- Carlisle dejó salir sus lágrimas sin control- No tenéis ni una ligera idea de lo feliz que me siento.  
Jasper y Alice se unieron a la reunión, por decisión de Edward y Bella, ellos serían los padrinos de Seth, Jasper le había cogido tanto cariño que estaba claro quien debía serlo. Y Bella tuvo una idea.

-Carlisle, Esme, ¿querríais ser los padrinos de Renesmee?

-¿Sus padrinos?- Esme sonreía- ¡Si! ¡Por supuesto que si!

-...- Carlisle no podía hablar, las lágrimas y el sentimiento que le invadía de felicidad le impedían que dijera nada.

Al anochecer y quedarse todo en silencio, Carlisle pudo meditar sobre todo y entendió lo afortunado que era, y que realmente no debía darle importancia a su invalidez, a pesar de no poder caminar él lo tenía todo.

**Se que es cortito, lo siento, pero me caso este sábado y estoy muy agobiada, mañana subiré el epílogo, quería haber hecho la historia más larga pero como no se cuando podré retomar la escritura prefiero acabarla aquí y no estropearla.**

**Espero que me perdonéis por acabarla aquí y no hacer este capítulo más largo, gracias por tener paciencia.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	26. Epílogo

**Epilogo**

Con cada mes que pasaba la felicidad inundaba más la casa de los Cullen, no había nada que pudiera eclipsar esa felicidad. Carlisle, tras una de las revisiones periódicas tras el accidente, había hablado con el médico, empezaba a sentir algo en las piernas y tras algunas pruebas su doctor le dio una alegría, si hacía rehabilitación podría dar pequeños pasos. Aunque no podría caminar como antes, para Carlisle eso fue una rayo de luz que aumentaba la felicidad que lo embargaba, ya no se sentiría como un inútil al que había que hacérselo todo, podría dar pasos de la silla al sofá, o a la cama... Podría tener más independencia.

Edward había encontrado un buen trabajo como abogado, y disfrutaba de ese trabajo al máximo, le hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo el intentar impartir justicia en el mundo.  
Como cada semana, Carlisle y Esme fueron hacía rehabilitación, Edward estaba en el trabajo y Jasper acercó a Alice a casa de Bella para que estuviera con ella como cada día. Alice no debía moverse mucho así que simplemente salían a pasear y veían la televisión con los pequeños.  
-¡Tía Alice!-Seth se lanzó a sus brazos, Alice lo cogió como pudo, apenas podía moverse.  
-Hola Alice- La saludó Bella.- Ten cuidado Seth o harás daño a los pequeños- Le niño besó la barriga de Alice pidiéndole perdón- ¿Estas bien Alice?  
-Creo que si, hoy me levante muy cansada no creo que podamos salir al parque, me siento hinchada- Alice se sentó en el sofá.  
-No pasa nada, Renesmee aun duerme y está con los dientes, no está tampoco para salir, no te preocupes. Veremos la tele, que hoy ya está toda la casa organizada, Esme me ha ayudado antes de irse- Bella se sentó junto a Alice.  
Durante un buen rato estuvieron viendo la televisión, disfrutando de la compañía que se hacían y de las bromas de Seth, pero Alice estaba incómoda, sentía calor y en pleno mes de enero eso era muy raro. Se levantó al baño, se sentía húmeda, al llegar al baño supo la razón. Al notar como si se hubiera meado encima, se tocó un poco la falda viendo que estaba empapada, y acto seguido comprobó que un líquido transparente recorría sus piernas, había roto aguas.

Despacio, salió del baño y fue hacia el salón donde la esperaba Bella, estaba tranquila a pesar de la situación, haciendo las respiraciones que le habían explicado en las clases de preparación al parto.  
-Bella- La llamó lentamente, ella no la oyó- Bella- La llamó un poco más alto, pero ella estaba centrada en Seth y sus bromas- ¡Bella!- Por fin la miró.  
-¿Que ocurre Alice?- Se levantó hacia ella algo preocupada.  
-Pues...- Bella vio como Alice se sujetaba el vientre y como su falda estaba empapada y sus piernas también.  
-¡Dios mío!- Bella entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo- Seth, cariño, coge tu chaqueta y la de tu hermana, nos vamos- Miró a Alice- Subo por Renesmee y nos vamos- Subió corriendo, cogió a Renesmee aun dormida de la cuna, la mochila con sus pañales y ropa para cambiarla cuando despertara, bajó de nuevo, agarró a Seth de la mano- Bien, nos vamos- Bella colocó a los niños en sus correspondientes sillitas mientras Alice se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto.  
-Jasper- Bella le hablaba mientras conducía- Vamos de camino al hospital, tu mujer va a dar a luz- Jasper le hablaba al otro lado del teléfono- ¿¡Y que quieres que le haga! ¡Yo no he hecho que ocurra!- Otro grito de Jasper al teléfono hizo enfurecer a Bella- ¿¡COMO QUÉ QUE HACES! ¡COGER EL COCHE Y SALIR HACIA EL HOSPITAL!- Bella estaba algo nerviosa- ¡La que tiene las contracciones y sufre el dolor es Alice no tú así que piensa con claridad!- Jasper dijo algo y Bella suspiró- Cálmate y ve hacia el hospital, nosotras estamos llegando. Y si no es mucho pedir, avisa a mi marido.  
Nada más llegar entraron a Alice al box nº 1, en el mismo en el que Bella tuvo a Renesmee. Mientras la preparaban, Bella pidió que avisaran a Esme y Carlisle que aun seguían ahí en rehabilitación, Jasper llegó minutos después con Edward, estaba pálido y tembloroso, Bella lo hizo pasar para que se cambiara y acompañara a su mujer. Tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea porque uno de los bebés tenía el cordón umbilical enrollado alrededor del cuello, pero nada que no pudiera resolverse. Tras una hora de espera, Jasper salió sonriente a abrazar a cada uno de ellos, había tenido una niña y un niño, la pequeña era idéntica a Jasper y el pequeño a Alice. Los tres estaban bien y descansaban en la sala de reanimación.

Seth estaba algo nervioso, no alcanzaba a entender que le ocurría a su tía Alice y tanto alboroto le hizo ponerse a llorar. Edward lo cogió y abrazó hasta que les dejaron pasar a ver a los niños y el vio que no ocurría nada malo.

**...**

_Seis años después_

Seth era un hombrecito de 8 años recién cumplidos y Nessi una damita de 6, a pesar de lo bien que se habían llevado de pequeños, ahora se llevaban fatal, Seth no dejaba de hacer rabiar a su hermana, aunque todos sabían que eso era normal entre hermanos a esas edades y que habría un momento en el que volverían a llevarse como hacía años.

Bella estaba embarazada de ocho meses, eso había sido una sorpresa enorme para Edward y para ella, ambos pensaban que no podrían tener más hijos, habían estado intentándolo mucho tiempo y cuando lo daban ya por imposible ocurrió el milagro, iban a tener un niño al que llamarían Emmet, dedicado a la persona que les dio uno de los tesoros más preciados que tenían, su hijo Seth.  
Como Renesmee solo quería ser arropada por su abuelo Carlisle, Bella llevó a dormir a Seth, como hacía cada noche.  
-Mamá, cuéntame otra vez la historia de mi papá Emmet y mi mamá Rosalie. ¡Por fiii!- Suplicaba el pequeño. Bella y Edward habían decidido que Seth debía conocer desde pequeño su verdadera historia, el motivo por el que estaba con ellos y como sus padres habían hecho lo imposible por recuperarlo dando su vida a cambio. El niño sentía tanto amor y cariño por Emmet y Rosalie gracias a eso que todos los días le pedía a Bella que le mostrara las fotos antes de dormir.  
-Verás Emmet y Rosalie se conocieron en el instituto, muchos años antes de que tu nacieras...- Seth siempre se dormía con esa historia, quedándose con una sonrisa en la cara. Bella le daba un beso, le arropaba bien y se quedaba un rato observando al pequeño hombrecito que le tenía el corazón robado.  
-Bella- Le llamó en susurros Carlisle desde la entrada de la habitación- ¿Bajas?  
-Si, claro.  
Carlisle siempre iba a buscarla a la habitación de Seth después de que hubiera dormido a Renesmee, ambos eran inseparables, nadie se explicaba esa relación entre abuelo y nieta, pero estaban encantados de que así fuera.

Carlisle nunca pudo volver ha andar como lo hacía antes, pero si consiguió valerse de unas muletas para moverse, aparcando la silla de ruedas para momentos concretos en los que había que permanecer mucho rato en pie o había que caminar mucho. Eso le hacía sentirse útil, ya no tenía que tener a nadie preocupándose de llevarlo al baño, a dormir, a pasear...  
Esme se sentía querida por su nuera e hijo, y sobre todo por Seth, los dos se querían con locura. También disfrutaba viendo como Nessi y Carlisle congeniaban, desde que la niña había empezado a caminar, Renesmee no se ha separado de su abuelo casi para nada, solo para ir al colegio.  
Edward se sentía dichoso de tener una familia como la que tenía, de ser feliz y de ver a su mujer con un brillo especial en los ojos cada vez que se acariciaba el vientre, saludando al tercer milagro de la familia.  
Alice y Jasper cuidaban de sus mellizos con devoción, tras el parto de los niños no podría tener más hijos, pero eso no hizo que mermara su felicidad. Los pequeños de 5 años eran dos diablillos, la niña se llamaba Samantha y el niño Jason. Todos los días iban a la casa de los Cullen a pasar la tarde y entretenerse como una pequeña familia.  
Edward observaba desde la puerta del salón como Bella y Carlisle bajaban las escaleras ella cogiéndolo de la cintura para que no cayera, a pesar de su embarazo, Bella no dejaba de ayudar a su suegro cuando podía.  
-¿Os apetece una peli?- Dijo Edward cogiendo Bella de la cintura y mirando a su padre sonriendo.  
-Por supuesto, esta noche toca romántica- Le sacó la lengua a Edward- Por esta semana basta de películas de acción y guerras.

-Son mejores que las de sádicos y locos que descuartizan gente- Se hizo el ofendido mientras Bella reía.  
Se sentaron los cuatro en el sofá central, Carlisle y Esme, y al lado Bella y Edward, en la mesita de enfrente de ellos había dos bols de palomitas esperándoles.  
Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, los cuatro disfrutaban de la vida que tenían, después de los malos tiempos que habían vivido, la felicidad había llenado sus vidas y sonreían al pensar que lo que una vez pensaron que era su peor desgracia, lo que había hecho que añoraran los brazos de sus seres queridos, eso había hecho que encontraran la felicidad más absoluta.

**Fin**

**Espero que os guste el final, lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, y siento haberme retrasado pero se me complican las cosas con la boda.**

**Me caso mañana así que no subiré ninguna historia hasta que vuelva del viaje, pero tengo empezadas unas cuantas y muchas ideas para ellas. Espero que no os importe esperar.  
Gracias por vuestra comprensión, de verdad he hecho lo que he podido dada la presión de todos los preparativos, espero haber llegado a cubrir vuestras espectativas y que no os desilusionéis con el final.**

**Nos leemos en otra historia.  
**


End file.
